The Lost Kuchiki
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki lost his dear brother over 50 years ago and when he goes to visit his dear brother's grave everything changes. A new battle has come and old enemies will become allies and an old friend becomes the darkness of this nightmare. YAOI WARNING
1. Grave Stone

This if my first Bleach FF. I do not own any of the characters but my own. WARNING if you didn't read the summary this story is a YAOI BOY ON BOY.

* * *

Chapter One

Byakuya lied in his bed in the Kuchiki manner deep in his slumber. He dreamed of the past of long ago when he was once a child.

_Dream_

_ A young Byakuya was running down the halls of the Kuchiki manner with a smile on his face. Byakuya stopped to catch his breath when he saw an older version of himself sitting on the outside hallway drinking tea. The older looking Kuchiki wore a sixth division arm band and in his hair was __kenseikan. But one difference between the older and younger Kuchiki was that the elder had silver eyes not gray ones like the younger Kuchiki._

_ "Nii-san," gasped Byakuya as he walked over to his older brother._

_ "Bya-chan," smiled the older Kuchiki as he turned his head to look at his little brother. _

_ "Nii-san," cried Byakuya as he ran into his older brother's arms._

_ "I'm sorry I haven't visited you Bya-chan," apologized the older Kuchiki as he pet his brother's head._

_ "I miss you," sniffed Byakuya as he rubbed his eyes of tears._

_ "I missed you as well little one," whispered the elder Kuchiki as he pulled Byakuya into his lap and held him tightly._

_ "Nii-san who hurt you?" asked Byakuya who noticed large scab on his brother's chest._

_ "Oh that it's nothing," smiled Byakuya's older brother._

_ "But who did it?" asked Byakuya as he put is hand on the scab._

_ "Hiyori," answered the older brother while avoid eye contact with his brother._

_ "She did this to you," giggled Byakuya._

_ "Yes," muttered the older Kuchiki as he glared at the ground. _

_ "So how long will you stay here?" asked Byakuya as he looked up at his brother._

_ "Just a few days," answered Byakuya's older brother as he put Byakuya down next to him. _

_ "Ah why?" asked Byakuya as he looked up at his brother sadly._

_ "In the next few days I have to go on a mission to the living world," answered the elder Kuchiki as he pulled Byakuya's hair out of its ponytail._

_ "But I want you to stay longer," mumbled Byakuya as his bangs covered his left eye._

_ "It won't be forever," laughed the elder Kuchiki as he pushed Byakuya's bangs out of his face, "I'll be back before you know it." Byakuya's eyes widened as his brother clipped his most valuable item into his hair. Now keeping Byakuya's bangs back was a sakura hair clip._

_ "I promise I will always come back from ever mission I do. I promise," smiled the elder Kuchiki as he held out his pinkie to the younger Kuchiki. Byakuya wrapped his pinkie around his brother's pinkie._

_ "A promise forever," whispered the elder Kuchiki as he kissed Byakuya's forehead. _

_End of Dream_

Byakuya shot up from his bed cold sweet beating down his face.

"How long has it been now?" whispered Byakuya as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a few minutes in his bed he got up and changed into his uniform. Byakuya headed to the sixth division house hold. Byakuya went straight to his office to finish the paper work that he didn't finish the night before. Byakuya sat there for several hours until he was done. When he was done he piled the paper work on the corner of his desk and picked up his haori. Right when he was about to put his haori on, his office door opened.

"Kuchiki-taichou," called the voice of Renji. Byakuya turned his head to see Renji in the door way of his office.

"What is it Renji?" asked Byakuya as he pulled on his haori.

"I just came to check if you're done," answered Renji as he noticed Byakuya looked like he was leaving.

"All the paper work is on my desk," answered Byakuya as he started towards the door.

"Where are you going Taichou?" asked Renji.

"Out," answered Byakuya as he passed Renji. Byakuya walked through Seireitei. Shinigami from other divisions would greet him as he passed. When Byakuya finally arrived at his destination he let a sigh escape his lips.

"It has been so long," whispered Byakuya as he started into the Kuchiki cemetery. Byakuya walked by graves and graves of his deceased family member. Byakuya then stopped at a grave stone. The stone had Kuchiki Botan carved into it with the date of birth and death.

"Nii-san I'm back," smiled Byakuya as he put down flowers in front of the picture of his brother. His photo had him sitting in a chair. His brother look exactly identical to himself except he had a softer look, he didn't wear the same gloves and he wore a silver locket around his neck.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I visited you nii-san," apologized Byakuya as he sat down on the cushion that sat in front of the grave stone. Byakuya sat there for a whole hour and during that time he lit incents and prayed. When Byakuya finally stood up he sensed a spiritual energy.

"Renji why did you fallow me?" asked Byakuya as he dusted off his hakama.

"I'm sorry taichou I was just curious to where you were going," answered Renji as he walked out from his hiding spot behind a large tree. Byakuya didn't answer as he looked back down at the photo.

"Who is he Taichou?" asked Renji as he walked over to his taichou.

"My aniki," answered Byakuya as he turned to look at Renji.

"You brother!" said Renji in surprise as he looked down at the photo.

"He died before I became captain," told Byakuya as the wind picked up and blew his hair.

"He was a captain. What division?" asked Renji as he noticed the white haori on Botan.

"The 6th division," answered Byakuya.

"How did he die?" asked Renji.

"He was attacked by hollows," answered Byakuya.

"Hollows?" asked Renji in surprise and in confusion since he knew captains couldn't be killed by just a hollow.

"They never found his body just his scarf and head piece," answered Byakuya as he put a hand to his scarf and pet it gently.

"Then why does he have a grave stone?" asked Renji as he looked to his captain.

"The search for his body ended only 2 weeks after his death," answered Byakuya, "But I never gave up hope that he was still alive."

"You believe he is still alive," whispered Renji.

"I never thought he was dead to begin with," answered Byakuya as he turned and left leaving Renji standing next to Botan's grave stone.

"Botan," whispered Renji as he knelt down and brushed the Botan's name and study the picture, "They look exactly alike." Then Renji sat up and headed back to the house hold to finish is duties.

_That Night_

Renji was walking to his room after a long afternoon of training. The moon shined brightly as Renji walked down the outside hallway.

"The moon is full," whispered Renji as he looked up at the moon but then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Renji turned around and saw something run around the corner. Renji quickly ran after that disappeared around the corn. When Renji got around the corner he saw the door at the end of the outside hallways was wide open but the inside wasn't lit. Renji unsheathed his Zanpakuto and walked down the hall. When he entered into the inside hallway he saw a small light at the end of the hallway. Renji squinted to try to figure out who it is. The person hold the candle turned around to face Renji. Renji's eyes widen at who he saw. Standing with the candle in hand was Byakuya but his haori was hanging around his hips, his hair was up so he wasn't wearing the headpiece and he didn't wear the scarf. When Renji blinked the light and the man were gone.

"Who was that," whispered Renji as he fell onto his butt in surprise.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment ^_^


	2. Masked Fox

Chapter Two

When Byakuya arrived at the sixth division he saw several 4th division members coming in and out of the sixth division building. Byakuya quickly walked over to the sixth division building.

"Abarai what happened here?" asked Byakuya as he stopped next to his vice captain.

"Someone infiltrated the building last night and injured 10 of our members," answered Renji as he watched the last of the fourth division leave.

"What kind of injuries do they have?" asked Byakuya.

"They were all electrocuted," answered Renji as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Any other injures?" asked Byakuya as the thought of an old Zanpakuto came into his mind.

"All ten have a small stab wounds that have a second degree burn over it," answered Renji as he looked at his captain.

"It can't be," whispered Byakuya to himself as worry filled his eyes.

"Kuchiki-taichou what's wrong?" asked Renji as he looked at his captain.

"Renji show me where they were found," ordered Byakuya as his eyes went back to their calm look.

"Hai, Taichou," answered Renji as he walked into the sixth division house hold. Byakuya fallowed Renji threw the hallways until they came to a hallway. The hallway looked undamaged but Byakuya saw a small burn mark on the floor. Byakuya walked over to the burn mark and saw that it was shaped into a foot print.

"What do you think did this?" asked Renji as he watched his captain study the burn mark.

"This was done by Raikou-sama," answered Byakuya as he let his hand brush over the foot print.

"Who is Raikou-sama?" asked Renji who was confused.

"He is a Zanpakuto and the only one of his type," answered Byakuya as he stood up.

"An electric type Zanpakuto," whispered Renji in surprise.

"And a very strong one at that," sighed Byakuya, "Renji please go and form a search party to look for this intruder."

"Hai Taichou," answered Renji as he ran off.

"But why would he do this," whispered Byakuya as he glared at the footprint.

_Later that Day_

Byakuya was walking through the fourth division building to check on his subordinates.

"Byakuya," greeted Retsu as Byakuya entered the room where the 6th division shinigami were in.

"How are they?" asked Byakuya as he walked over to one of the beds.

"They are fine but they will have to stay here for a few more days," answered Retsu.

"Are they well enough to speak?" asked Byakuya as he looked at Retsu.

"Yes," answered Retsu with a smile.

"Taichou," groaned one of sixth division shinigami.

"Who attacked you?" asked Byakuya to the have sleeping shinigami.

"A man in a fox mask," answered the sixth division shinigami.

"A Fox Mask," whispered Byakuya.

"Who do you think caused this?" asked Retsu as she looked at the sixth division captain.

"Raikou-sama," answered Byakuya.

"Raikou-sama," whispered Retsu in surprise, "But that Zanpakuto belongs to."

"I am also confused by this as well Retsu-san," answered Byakuya as he touched his scarf.

"But if he is alive why would he attack shinigami," asked Retsu as worry filled her eyes.

"I am not sure of that either," whispered Byakuya as he turned to leave, "I take my leave."

When Byakuya arrived at the sixth division house hold he went straight to captain quarters. Byakuya removed his haori, kenseikan and his scarf. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes and thought back on the past.

_Flash Back_

_ Byakuya was in his youth once again and was standing behind a tree spying on his older brother. His brother was standing several yards away and was talking to Yoruichi. _

_ "Really Botan you want to fight me in hakudo," laughed Yoruichi. _

_ "Hai Shinoin-taichou," answered Botan calmly._

_ "Why?" asked Yoruichi as she brushed a tear away from her eye as she tried to calm her laughter._

_ "I just want to improve my hakudo skills. It has been several years since I practiced it," smiled Botan._

_ "Can we have a bet on this little match of our?" asked Yoruichi as she hugged Botan's arm._

_ "What is it," sighed Botan as he closed his eyes._

_ "If you win I'll teach you some more hakudo skills," answered Yoruichi with a smirk._

_ "And if you win?" asked Botan as he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow._

_ "If I win you will I have to tell me who you are seeing," grinned Yoruichi. Botan eyes widened and his face became red._

_ "Shinoin-taichou," whispered Botan in embarrassment._

_ "Nii-san is dating someone," whispered Byakuya in surprise as he watched as Yoruichi tugged on his older brother's sleeve._

_ "Please," wined Yoruichi._

_ "Fine," sighed Botan after several minutes of Yoruichi's pleads, "But you must promise to never tell anyone." _

_ "I promise," grinned Yoruichi._

_ "I'll meet you at the 2__nd__ division fighting grounds," smiled Botan._

_ "Hai," smiled Yoruichi as she used shunpu and disappeared._

_ "I can't believe I agree to that," muttered Botan as he turned around and walked towards the Kuchiki house hold._

_ "Nii-san why do you even play with Yoruichi-san?" asked Byakuya as he grabbed his brother's hand._

_ "Because it's fun," smiled Botan as he stopped and knelled down to Byakuya's eye level._

_ "But she is annoying," mumbled Byakuya as he folded his arms over his chest._

_ "She can be," laughed Botan as he picked up his little brother, "but you don't like her cause she always beets you in tag." _

_ "She does not," barked Byakuya as he glared at his older brother._

_ "Does too," answered Botan._

_ "Does not," growled Byakuya as he folded his arms over his chest again._

_ "Say what you believe but you just angry cause you're slow," smiled Botan as he put down his younger brother._

_ "Nii-san," wined Byakuya as he ran after his brother who was already walking into the Kuchiki house hold. _

_ "Bya-chan hurry up," called Botan as he took his shoes off and turned to look at Byakuya._

_ End of Flash Back_

When Byakuya opened his eyes he noticed some time has passed since he arrived in his quarters.

"Nii-san," whispered Byakuya as he put a hang into his sleeve and pulled out the sakura clip his brother gave to him long ago, "Where can you be."

* * *

Please Comments. Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Fox VS Monkey

Chapter Three

It has been several weeks after the first attack but more and more shinigami have been attacked. The culprit has been named Fox since he wears a white fox mask with blue and green tear markings painted on the mask. Renji was doing his patrol with a couple of sixth division shinigami. Then the wall to the right of Renji fell apart and several shinigami landed in the rubble. Renji eyes widen as he watched as a man walked out from the dust.

"Fox," growled Renji as he recognized the fox mask that covered the Fox's face. The Fox ran towards Renji. Renji unsheathed his Zanpakuto but the Fox passed him and attacked the other shinigami knocking them out with just his hands. Renji charged the Fox but the Fox jumped into the air. The Fox did a back flip in mid air landing behind Renji.

"Bastard," growled Renji as he stopped and turned to face the Fox. The Fox made a gesture for Renji to fallow him before he disappeared into thin hair. Renji growled, sheathed his sword and fallowed the Fox's spirit energy trail. When Renji finally arrived at the spot the fox led he found himself in a huge empty area.

"Are you ready to fight me Abarai Renji?" asked the Fox as he turned to face Renji.

"I'm ready," answered Renji as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Good luck Fukutaichou," called the Fox as he charged Renji unarmed. Renji quickly threw his first blow at the masked man but he jumped into the air.

""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31 **Shakkaho**," yelled the Fox as several red balls shot down at Renji. Renji barely dodge the attack not expecting the Fox to know kido. The Fox landed on the ground while digging his fingers into the ground to slow his speed so he wouldn't go too far.

"You're pretty good," called Renji as he put his hand on his sword, "Howl Zabimaru!" Zabimaru came flying at the Fox. The Fox quickly grabbed something from under his haori. Zabimaru was blocked by a wakizashi.

"You think so?" asked the Fox as he threw Zabimaru back.

"But when will you release your Zanpakuto?" asked Renji as he threw Zabimaru at the Fox once again.

"When the time comes I'll show you my Zanpakuto," answered the Fox as he jumped into the air. Renji quickly pulled his Zanpakuto back and threw it up at the Fox. Fox blocked the attack with easy and shot down at Renji and threw his own attack at the red headed shinigami. Renji winced in pain as the wakizashi sliced his shoulder.

"Is that all you got Fukutaichou?" asked the Fox as he landed on the ground gracefully.

"Of course not!" yelled Renji as he ran towards the Fox at maximum speed. The Fox blocked each and every one of Renji's attacks without effort.

"It's time for me to finish you off," sighed the Fox as he threw Renji back several yards, "Strike Down Raikou-sama!" Renji watched as the wakizashi turned into a double bladed kunai.

"That's Raikou-sama," laughed Renji as he saw the small weapon.

"Don't underestimate him Renji-kun," called the Fox as he threw the kunai at Renji. Renji easily dodge the kunai but when it passed his face he got shocked in the face.

"What the hell?" muttered Renji as he touched his stinging cheek.

"My Zanpakuto's ability is to be able to control electricity," called the Fox as he pulled on something in the air and the kunai came flying back. The Fox caught the kunai by the middle handle. Then the double bladed kunai slid into the Fox's sleeve. Then the Fox's body was covered in electricity. The Fox charged Renji. Renji tried to avoid the Fox's punches and kicks knowing that if he was hit he would be electrocuted.

"Come on Renji fight back," snickered the Fox as he almost punches Renji in the face. Renji winced as the stinging feel came back to his cheek.

"How can I fight you when I can't even touch you?" asked Renji as he duck to dodge a high kick attack.

"That's a good question Abarai," chuckled the Fox as he kicked Renji in the chest sending him flying into the other side. When Renji landed his chest hurt and his heart was beating too fast to count. Renji felt like he was going to die. The Fox appeared beside him sat down next to him with his butt resting on his ankles. The Fox put his hand over Renji's heart and the pain slow started to go away.

"You're a pretty good fighter Abarai," whispered the Fox as he started to heal Renji's internal wounds that he caused.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Renji as he looked weakly up at the masked man.

"I had no intentions on killing you Abarai. I never had the intention to kill anyone," answered the Fox as he pulled his hands away and stood up.

"Then why are you attack us?" asked Renji as he watched the Fox sit down on a large rock.

"I want to fight Kuchiki Byakuya," answered the Fox.

"You want to fight Kuchiki-taichou," whispered Renji in surprise.

"Hai, I want to see how strong he has become," answered the Fox as he removed his mask. Renji eyes widen in surprise at who he saw.

"My name is Kuchiki Botan. It was a pleasure fighting with you today Abarai Renji," smiled Botan as the mask disappeared into thin air.

"Kuchiki-taichou was right you weren't dead," whispered Renji as his sight started to go out.

"Oyasuminasai," cooed Botan as the fox mask reappeared on his face.

"Matte," called Renji weakly.

"Hai," answered Botan as he turned to look at Renji from behind his mask.

"Can I tell taichou?" asked Renji as he gasped for air to try to keep himself from blacking out.

"Iie," answered Botan as he shook his head, "Keep my identity a secret but for now sleep well Abarai." Renji nodded his head and closed his eyes letting the darkness take him.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comments. ^_^


	4. Abarai's Betrayal

Chapter Four

When Renji finally awoke he found himself in a bed in the fourth division. Sitting next to him was Rukai.

"Renji you're awake," smiled Rukai as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Where is Kuchiki-taichou?" asked Renji as Rukai let him go.

"Nii-san is at a captains meeting," answered Rukai as she sat back down in her seat.

"What's the meeting about?" asked Renji as he sat up.

"It's about the Fox and how to capture him," answered Rukai, "But is it true you fought the Fox?"

"Yeah it's true. He was one hell of a fighter," answered Renji as he looked down at his hands.

"Did you ever find out what his true identity is?" asked Rukai in curiosity.

"No I did not," lied Renji as he pulled the sheets off himself and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukai as she watched Renji change back into his uniform.

"I'm going back to the sixth division to attend to my duties," answered Renji as he tied his hair up.

"But you shouldn't be straining yourself," called Rukai as she fallowed Renji out of the room.

"I won't I am just going to do paper work," sighed Renji as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore Rukai's nagging. But eventual Rukai stopped nagging him.

"Hey Renji," said Rukai as she walked next to Renji.

"What?" asked Renji as he looked down at Rukai.

"Who's Kuchiki Botan?" asked Rukai.

"Why do you ask?" asked Renji back who was a bit surprised by Rukai's sudden question.

"Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou were talking about him when I was passing Ukitake-taichou's office," answered Rukai.

"I don't know," stated Renji who thought it wasn't in his place to tell Rukai, "Ask Kuchiki-taichou."

"I have asked him but every time I bring him up he changes subjects or makes up an excuse to leave," sighed Rukai as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever thought about going through the Kuchiki library and finding it out for yourself?" asked Renji as he looked up into the sky.

"I have also looked into that but when I found his name all his information was gone," answered Rukai, "It's really frustrating." Renji was surprised by this fact.

"That's strange," whispered Renji as they arrived at the 6th division barracks.

"I'll see you later Renji," smiled Rukai as she ran off to the 13th division.

"Bye," called Renji as he waved to Rukai as she left.

_Later that Night_

Renji was fast asleep in his bed when he felt something wet on his face. Renji opened his eyes to see a dog size orange fox that had nine tails and red eyes. Renji look at the fox in curiosity as it approached him. The fox opened his mouth and dropped something in Renji's lap. Sitting in Renji's lap was the locket that Botan always wore.

"Did Kuchiki-dono send you?" asked Renji as he looked from the locket to the fox. The fox nodded his head and sat down. Renji got out of bed and changed into his uniform.

"Lead the way," said Renji as he let the fox exit the room first. The fox sat up and leaped out of the room with Renji fallowing close behind. Renji fallowed the fox all the way to a grassy plain with one tree in view. Sitting under the sakura tree was Botan who was looking up at the moon. The fox mewed and ran over to Botan. Botan smiled as the fox jumped into his lap and curled up.

"Good boy Kyuubi," whispered Botan as he pet the fox's fur, "Welcome Renji."

"Why did you call me all the way out here?" asked Renji.

"I want to tell you my plan," answered Botan as he looked up at Renji.

"Why would you do that?" Renji asked as he raised an eye brow.

"You are strong and I have deemed you worth to know," answered Botan with a smile.

"So what is your plan?" questioned Renji as he walked over to Botan and sat in front of him, "And here is your locket." Renji dropped the locket in Botan's opened hand.

"Arigato Renji," smiled Botan as he threw his locket on.

_Byakuya's POV_

Byakuya was in his room brushing his hair out after taking a long bath. Then he saw the sakura clip his brother gave him sitting on the corner of table along with his old red ribbon he would wear when he was younger.

_Flash Back_

_ "BYA-CHAN!" called the voice of Byakuya's older brother. Byakuya turned and wiped his forehead with his empty hand since his other hand held a wooden katana._

_ "Nii-san!" smiled Byakuya as ran into his brother. _

_ "How have you been Bya-chan?" asked Botan as he pet his younger brother's head._

_ "I've been good and grandfather says I'll be able to go to the academy soon," smiled Byakuya._

_ "That's great Bya-chan. I'm so proud of you," whispered Botan as he messed up Byakuya's hair._

_ "One day I'll be your vice captain Nii-san," told Byakuya to his older brother as he looked up at him._

_ "Yeah but you will have to wait until I'm a captain Bya-chan," laughed Botan as he grabbed Byakuya's hand and walked him into the house._

_ "Where are we going Nii-san?" asked Byakuya as he let his brother pull him through the house. Botan didn't answer but stop in front of his bedroom. He pushed the door open and entered into the room while pulling Byakuya with him. Byakuya smiled and ran over to a black rectangular box and opened it. Sitting in the box was his brother's sixth division arm band. _

_ "One day I will be wearing this," smiled Byakuya as he pulled the arm band out to look at it. _

_ "That's a good goal Bya-chan," chuckled Botan as he searched threw his drawers._

_ "Nii-san what are you looking for?" asked Byakuya as he noticed his brother searching threw his belongings._

_ "I'm looking for a present I bought a few weeks ago," answered Botan as he opened one of his many chests and started to look through it. _

_ "Who's the present for?" asked Byakuya as he put the arm band back into its box and watch his brother search threw the chest._

_ "It's for Shinji," answered Botan as he looked deeper into the chest and fell it with a thud._

_ "Nii-san are you ok?" asked Byakuya as he ran over to the chest and looked into it to see his brother sitting there while rubbing his head._

_ "Yeah I'm fine and I found your hair band," smiled Botan as he handed Byakuya a red ribbon. _

_ "Arigato Nii-san I was looking for this," thanked Byakuya as he changed out his hair bands, "But what does Shinji's present look like?"_

_ "It's a __newsboy cap," answered Botan as he got out of the trunk and picked up its contents and put it back into the trunk._

_ "Is that it Nii-san?" asked Byakuya as he picked up an olive green cap with brown zig zag lines going over it._

_ "Yeah that is it," sighed Botan as he took the cap from Byakuya, "Arigato Bya-chan."_

_ "That hat is rather ugly why are you giving it to him?" asked Byakuya as he watched his brother put the hat in a small box which he then wrapped in white wrapping paper and mint green ribbon tied around it in a bow._

_ "It's a joke gift," laughed Botan as he finished tying the bow up. _

_ "So what is his real gift going to be?"asked Byakuya as he lied down on his brother bed._

_ "Um well," whispered Botan while blushing._

_ "Nii-san, are you sick?" asked Byakuya as he noticed his brother's flushed cheeks._

_ "No I'm fine," smiled Botan as he stood up, "Bya-chan can you tie my arm band on for me?"_

_ "Hai," answered Byakuya as he pulled the arm band out again and tied it around his brother's upper arm. _

_ "I'll be back in the morning Bya-chan," told Botan as he picked up the gift, "On my way home tomorrow I'll buy you some candy." _

_ "Where are you going again Nii-san?" asked Byakuya._

_ "I'm going to a birthday party," answered Botan as he kissed Byakuya's forehead, "don't cause the maids any trouble while I'm gone."Byakuya fallow his brother all the way out to front gate of the Kuchiki house hold before stopping and waving goodbye to his brother._

_End of Flash Back_

"What an ugly hat," mumbled Byakuya as he put his brush down and headed to bed.

_In the Morning_

Byakuya was awaked by a knock on his door.

"Kuchiki-taichou sumimasen," came a voice from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" asked Byakuya as he sat up.

"Abarai-fukutaichou is gone," answered the voice.

"Abarai is gone. What do you mean?" asked Byakuya as he quickly got out of bed and changed into his uniform scarf and all.

"Abarai-fukutaichou wasn't at breakfast so a few of us went to check to see if he was still asleep or not," answered the voice as Byakuya opened the door, "But when we went into his room there was no sign of him and his bed was unmade.

"Where would he go in the middle of the night," whispered Byakuya as he walked down the hall.

_A Week Later_

Byakuya was walking to the Kuchiki cemetery with a bundle of camellias in his arms.

"I'm back again Nii-san," smiled Byakuya as he knelt down in front of Botan's grave stone and put the flowers down in front of the picture. Byakuya prayed as he did last time but then something brought him out of his concentration. Byakuya stood up to see Fox standing on the branch of a tree staring at him.

"Fox," whispered Byakuya as he unsheathed his sword. The Fox also unsheathed his weapon from under his haori. The Fox disappeared and reappeared in front of Byakuya. Byakuya quickly blocked the attack. Both of them went at it block and dodge each other by using shunpo.

"So how much longer will we do this?" asked the Fox as he blocked Byakuya's attack and shunpo back.

"Scatter Senbonzakura!" called Byakuya as his katana turned into sakura pedals and came at the Fox. But before Senbonzakura could hit him Hihio Zabimaru covered him blocking Senbonzakura from hit him. Byakuya's eyes widen in shock as the large snake type bankai raised his head.

"You will not hurt him Taichou," came the voice of Renji. Byakuya watched as Hihio Zabimaru moved to reveal Renji standing in front of the Fox.

* * *

Thank you for reading this far please comments. ^_^


	5. A Brother's Love

Chapter Five

"Renji its ok, I'll fight him," whispered the Fox as he put a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"But Ku," responded Renji but the Fox just shook his head.

"This was my goal the whole time Renji, remember," the Fox told Renji as he jumped out of Hihio Zabimaru's protection, "Bankai." Renji's eyes widen in surprise as the wakizashi changed into a spear with three heads.

"Kairyu Raikou-sama," called the Fox as he spun the weapon in his hands and then pointed it at Byakuya, "Denki-Ha." The Fox pointed his trident up into the air. Then a huge wave of water came out of the trident but sparks of electricity ran through the wave of water. Then the Fox threw the wave at Byakuya but Senbonzakura blocked the attack throwing the wave back at the fox. Before the wave could hit the Fox, the Fox pointed his trident at the wave. The wave turned itself and came back at Byakuya. Byakuya quickly dodge the wave and activated his Bankai.

"Now this is what I was waiting for," called the Fox as he ran at Byakuya. Byakuya quickly dodge the Fox's trust attacks. Then Senbonzakura Kageyoshi sent the Fox flying back.

"Your Bankai is the most beautiful I've seen yet Byakuya-taichou," called the Fox as he landed on the ground with grace as he rested his trident on his shoulders, "But Kairyu Raikou-sama will have to put an end to your little flower show. Mizu ryu to keiryo-ka hakai!" The sky became dark and a beautiful white and blue scaled dragon came out of the sky. Then lightening storm started and bolts of lightning started to attack Byakuya. Byakuya quickly dodged the attacks not know what to do to deflect or block the attacks. Then Byakuya stared in amazement as the dragon landed next to the Fox. The Fox grabbed onto the dragons horns and threw himself onto the dragons back. Then the mask on the Fox's face shattered but before Byakuya could see his face the Fox melted into the dragon. Renji was shocked at how powerful Botan was since with his reiatsu alone Renji was to his knees.

"This is what he meant when he said he had the most powerful bankai other than commander-taichou's zanpakuto," whispered Renji as he watched as rain started to fall from the sky and lighting started to strike the ground in ongoing secession. Byakuya quickly dodge the lighting strikes but each time he dodge it his legs would be hit lightly by the strikes and make his legs shake. Then Byakuya was caught in a lightening cage when 5 bolts of light struck down and kept its place. Then the dragon came flying down with his mouth wide open. Byakuya closed his eyes waiting for the monster to bite down but the pain never came. Byakuya opened his eyes to see the dragon looking at him. Then the dragon turned to water and standing in front of Byakuya was the Fox without his mask on.

"You have become strong Bya-chan," smiled Botan as he raised his head to reveal his identity.

"Botan-nii-san," stuttered Byakuya as the lightening cage disappeared.

"I miss you Bya-chan," whispered Botan as he pulled Byakuya into a hug. Byakuya rested his head on his brother's chest and closed his eyes. Then the clouds disappeared.

"I knew you weren't dead," whispered Byakuya as he looked up at his brother.

"I did keep a promise to you Bya-chan. I will always come back," cooed Botan as he removed the kenseikan from Byakuya's hair and let it drop to the ground, "Your hair has grown so beautiful since I last saw you Bya-chan." Botan combed his fingers through Byakuya's hair.

"Where have you been nii-san?" asked Byakuya as he looked up at Botan.

"Hueco Mundo," answered Botan. Byakuya's eyes widened as he pulled away from his brother.

"How and why?" asked Byakuya.

"I don't even know that myself," whispered Botan as he picked up the kenseikan, "But I was sent there for a reason. Now I know who caused me all my pain and suffering."

"What do you mean Nii-san?" asked Byakuya as he studied his brother/

"Aizen Sosuke," whispered Botan as he pulled Byakuya's hair up into a ponytail, "He took away my lover and turned me into the beast I am now."

"What do you mean by beast?" asked Byakuya as he watched his brother put his hand into his sleeve.

"I am now part hollow," answered Botan as he pulled his hand out to reveal the sakura hair clip, "As they call it I am a Vizard." Botan clipped Byakuya's bangs back.

"Vizard," whispered Byakuya.

"Hai, Vizard. But," smiled Botan as he raised his hand and his wakizashi appeared in his hand and he sheathed it, "I am completely exhausted it's been so long since I've used my bankai." After Botan finished what he said he closed his eyes and fell backwards. Byakuya was about to grab his brother but Botan landed in the arms on Renji.

"Renji, when did you find out Botan was the Fox?" asked Byakuya as he watched Renji carry Botan princess style.

"After I fought him," answered Renji as he looked down at Botan.

"So you were with him the whole time?" asked Byakuya.

"Hai, I was with him," answered Renji as he avoided having eye contact with Byakuya.

"Come Renji lets go," called Byakuya as he turned and started to the exit.

"Taichou," whispered Renji as he fallowed Byakuya.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment. And also if you have any questions on what some words just message me ^-^


	6. First and Only Love Part One

Chapter Six

Botan was sleeping in the captain's quarters of the 6th division dreaming of the past when he was once happy.

_Dream_

_ Botan was walking down the halls of the 5__th__ division since he was transferred when the 3__rd__ seat was killed from Botan's previous position as the 7__th__ seat in the 13__th__ division under Ukitake-taichou. Botan was bringing papers to the 12__th__ division that he barrowed to read. Then Botan ran into some._

_ "Gomennasai," apologized Botan as he opened his eyes to look at who he ran into. Standing in front of him was Hirako-taichou._

_ "Taichou," whispered Botan in surprise._

_ "Kuchiki Botan," smirked Shinji._

_ "Gomennasai," apologized Botan again as he felt his cheeks flush as he bent down to collect the papers he dropped._

_ "Why do you keep apologizing Botan-chan?" asked Shinji as he helped Botan pick up his papers. Botan blushed harder when he heard Shinji call him chan._

_ "Hirako-taichou arigato," whispered Botan as he stood up with half the papers in his arms. _

_ "Your welcome Botan-chan," smiled Shinji as he gave Botan the rest of the papers, "But where are you going with these papers?"_

_ "These are the papers I borrowed from 12__th__ division," answered Botan as he pressed the papers to his chest. _

_ "You're going to the 12__th__ division," stated Shinji._

_ "Hai taichou," answered Botan._

_ "I'll come with you since I need to speak to Hiyori about something," sighed Shinji as he turned and started to walk. Botan quickly snapped out of his trance and follow Shinji . _

_ "So what were those papers about?" asked Shinji as he looked at his 3__rd__ seat._

_ "They were just about some hollow attacks," answered Botan as he kept his eyes down so Shinji wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks._

_ "So Botan-chan, are you Kuchiki's granddaughter?" asked Shinji as he looked down at the blushing Botan._

_ "Iie," answered Botan who was even more embarrassed by being called a girl. _

_ "Then you must be his daughter," smirked Shinji, "But I am amazed at how young you look."_

_ "Iie," whispered Botan which Shinji barley heard._

_ "Then who are you?" asked Shinji as they arrived at the 12__th__ division barracks._

_ "I'm Kuchiki-taichou's grand," answered Botan but before he could finish Shinji was kicked in the face and was thrown into the wall behind._

_ "What the hell are you doing here Shinji!" yelled the 12__th__ division Fukutaichou __Sarugaki__Hiyori._

_ "Ohiyo gozaimastu Sarugaki-fukutaichou," greeted Botan._

_ "Kuchiki-kun what are you doing here?" asked Hiyori as she walked over to the girly looking guy._

_ "I came to drop off the reports I borrowed from Hikifune_-_taichou," answered Botan._

_ "Hikifune-taichou is in her office," yelled Hiyori as she pointed behind her._

_ "Arigato Sarugaki-fukutaichou," smiled Botan._

_ "Hiyori what was that for!" yelled Shinji as he sat up while holding his nose._

_ "Because I wanted to," answered Hiyori as she folded her arms over her chest._

_ "Taichou are you ok?" asked Botan as he walked over to Shinji and knelt down next to him._

_ "I'm fine Botan-chan," smiled Shinji as he looked up at Botan. Botan blushed again._

_ "Why is your face so red Botan-ch," asked Shinji but he didn't finish since Hiyori stomped his head into the ground._

_ "This is for calling Kuchiki-kun a girl," growled Hiyori as she glared at the captain._

_ "Botan-chan you're a boy?" asked Shinji in surprise as he looked up at Botan with a bloody nose._

_ "Hai taichou," answered Botan as he sat up while still blushing slightly._

_ "Wow you're very beautiful," said Shinji randomly. Botan went back to his deep red blushed but Hiyori stomped on Shinji's head again._

_ "Come on Kuchiki-kun," growled Hiyori as she glared at Shinji and led Botan by the sleeve into the 12__th__ division barracks. _

_ "__Ja ne,_ _Taichou," called Botan shyly as he and Hiyori disappeared into the 12__th__ division barracks. _

_ "Botan is Kuchiki-taichou's grandson," mumbled Shinji who now on his back watching the two disappear into the barracks._

_A week later_

_ Botan was sitting outside after being dismissed from his duties. Then the sound of footsteps broke Botan's train of thought. Botan turned his head to see Aizen-fukutaichou walking towards him._

_ "Konichiwa Aizen-fukutaichou," greeted Botan as Aizen stopped in front of him._

_ "Konichiwa Kuchiki-san," smiled Aizen as he sat down next to Botan._

_ "What is it Aizen-fukutaichou?" asked Botan as he noticed Aizen was uneasiness. _

_ "I feel liked Hirako-taichou doesn't like," whispered Sosuke sadly as he looked down at his hands._

_ "Aizen-fukutaichou if Hirako-taichou didn't like you, you wouldn't be his Fukutaichou, would you," smiled Botan._

_ "You're so unlike the other Kuchikis, Kuchiki-san," chuckled Sosuke as he studied Botan closely._

_ "Why do you say that?" asked Botan as he looked off into the distance. _

_ "You are kind and warm," answered Sosuke as he balled his hands, "And you make everyone around you smile."_

_ "I guess I inherited that from my mother," giggled Botan softly._

_ "You mother?" asked Sosuke in surprise._

_ "My mother wasn't a Kuchiki she was from the Shiba clan but my younger brother's mother was a noble woman of another clan," answered Botan as he turned his attention back to Sosuke, "But my mother died when I was young and that's why my father remarried." _

_ "Is that why you reject being the next Kuchiki head?" asked Sosuke._

_ "That's one reason I guess," smiled Botan as he leaned back on his hands, "The other is that Byakuya deserve to be the next head. I do not."_

_ "Why do you say that Kuchiki-san?" asked Sosuke as he looked at the 3__rd__ seat in surprise._

_ "I guess it's because I feel like Byakuya has a strong spirit than I do. He is so bold and protective. I can see him being the next Head of the Kuchiki house hold," answered Botan as he closed his eyes as a breeze blew pass, "But anyway Aizen-fukutaichou why would Hirako-taichou not like you?"_

_ "He doesn't trust me," mumbled Sosuke._

_ "Don't think about it too much Aizen-fukutaichou. He will eventually trust you," whispered Botan as he rested his head on Aizen's shoulder. Sosuke blushed slightly but kept his appearance up._

_ "But Hirako-taichou trusts you," muttered Sosuke as he glared at Botan._

_ "Nani," asked Botan in surprise as he blushed slightly and opened his eyes to look up at Sosuke._

_ "You haven't noticed," chuckled Sosuke._

_ "Noticed what?" asked Botan as he pushed himself up to look at Sosuke._

_ "That he likes you a lot," answered Sosuke as he smiled since Botan was blushing._

_ "Why would you say that?" mumbled Botan as he looked down at his hands in embarrassment. _

_ "You haven't noticed your work load is lighter than most of the others even mine," stated Sosuke as he raised his hands and removed a peach blossom from Botan's hair._

_ "No I haven't," whispered Botan as he felt a little guilty for not know he was being favorited._

_ "But don't be sad about it Kuchiki-san," whispered Sosuke as he lowered his head down so his mouth was next to Botan's ear. _

_ "Sosuke!" called the voice of Shinji. Sosuke jumped and fell off the outside hallway._

_ "Aizen-fukutaichou, are you ok?" asked Botan as he leaned over the edge to see Sosuke lying on his back with his glasses on the ground. Botan quickly jumped off the hallway and picked up Aizen's glasses._

_ "Arigato Kuchiki-san," smiled Sosuke as he sat up._

_ "Sosuke what are you doing on the ground?" asked Shinji who was on the outside hallway looking down at his two subordinates. Botan put Sosuke's glasses on for him and helped him up onto the outside hallway. _

_ "Botan," smiled Shinji as he noticed Botan._

_ "Konichiwa Hirako-taichou," greeted Botan as he bowed to his taichou._

_ "What are you doing out here Botan?" asked Shinji._

_ "I was talking to Aizen-fukutaichou," answered Botan as he smiled up at Aizen._

_ "Sosuke didn't I send you to pick up that paper work," asked Shinji as he looked at his fukutaichou._

_ "Hai," answered Sosuke._

_ "Hirako-taichou it was my fault I sidetracked Aizen-fukutaichou from his work since I wanted to talk to him," Botan butted in._

_ "Oh it was you Botan that sidetracked Sosuke?" asked Shinji._

_ "Hai taichou, I'll take any punishment you see fit," answered Botan as he bowed._

_ "You can go and clean up my office," sighed Shinji._

_ "Hai Hirako-taichou," responded Botan as he stood up straight as ran to Shinji's office._

_ "Can't punish him," mumbled Shinji under his breath since his office was pretty much clean._

_ "I'll go and get those papers for you Hirako-taichou," said Aizen as he turned and left leaving Shinji to stand in the hallway on his own. _

_ "Sosuke," muttered Shinji as he watched his Fukutaichou walk off._

_

* * *

_Thank you for reading I'll post part two tomorrow. Thank you for reading this far please comment cause I would like to know if you like it or not ^-^'


	7. First and Only Love Part Two

Chapter Seven

_ It was early morning and Botan was out in the 5__th__ division fighting grounds practicing with his Zanpakuto. _

_ "Botan!" called the voice of Shinji._

_ "Taichou what are you doing here?" asked Botan as he turned to face his taichou who was walking towards him._

_ "I was awoken by your __reiatsu," yawned Shinji as he stopped at Botan's side._

_ "Gomennasai Taichou I didn't mean to wait you up," apologized Botan as he bowed. _

_ "Is this your Zanpakuto's Shikai form?" asked Shinji as he noticed the double bladed kunai in Botan's hand._

_ "Hai Taichou. This is__ Raikou-sama," smiled Botan proudly as he held the kunai up._

_ "What type of Zanpakuto is it?" asked Shinji as he felt a different type of reiatsu coming from it. _

_ "Raikou-sama is an electric Zanpakuto," answered Botan as he closed his eyes and sparks of electricity start to form on the blades of the kunai. _

_ "I never seen any shinigami with an electric reiatsu," whispered Shinji._

_ "My grandfather is also surprised at my unusual Zanpakuto and reiatsu," smiled Botan as he opened his eyes, threw the kunai into the air and caught the now sealed Raikou-sama which is a wakizashi. Botan sheathed his Zanpakuto in the sheath that hung from the back of his hips horizontally. _

_ "I still can't believe no one has wanted you as there Fukutaichou," smirked Shinji._

_ "Arigato Hirako-taichou," said Botan shyly as he felt his face redden._

_ "Come on Botan lets go and get something to eat," called Shinji as he started walking back to the 5__th__ division barracks. Botan walked at Shinji's side until they got to the dining hall. Only a few shinigami were in the hall eat._

_ "Hirako-taichou ohiyo gozaimastu," greeted the few shinigami who were eating. _

_ "So do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Shinji as he and Botan sat down at a table with a tray of food._

_ "I haven't planned anything for tonight. Why?" asked Botan as he started on his miso soup._

_ "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and a few of the captains," answered Shinji as he watched Botan._

_ "Where are you going?" asked Botan as he put down his miso bowl and started on his main course._

_ "We were going to go out and drink a little," replied Shinji as he started to eat his rice. _

_ "Sounds like fun," smiled Botan. When the two were done eating Botan grabbed a pork bun and headed to his duties. Shinji walked at Botan's side._

_ "If you don't mind me asking taichou why are you fallowing me?" asked Botan as he blushed slightly._

_ "You're heading in the direction of my office Botan," smirked Shinji as he looked at Botan. _

_ "Oh," whispered Botan in embarrassment as he looked down at his feet. Then several 5__th__ division shinigami came running in their direction. _

_ "Botan!" called Shinji but it was too late. Botan was quickly shoved aside by the lower rank shinigami. Botan snapped out of his trance when he started to fall but he landed on something soft. Botan opened his eyes to see Shinji underneath him._

_ "Are you ok Botan?" asked Shinji as he sat up making the smaller shinigami fall into his lap._

_ "I'm fine Taichou," whispered Botan who was now very embarrassed._

_ "Are you sure your face is red?" asked Shinji as he put his hand on Botan's forehead, "And you're hot too." _

_ "Um Taichou," mumbled Botan as he avoided having eye contact with his captain._

_ "What is it Botan?" asked Shinji as he got up while pulling Botan up with him. When he pulled Botan up Botan lost his balance and fell into Shinji's chest. _

_ "You can't keep yourself away from me," teased Shinji playfully. Botan lost it after that._

_ "Sumimasen!" yelled Botan as he pushed himself from Shinji and ran off. _

_ "Botan!" called Shinji as he watched Botan disappear. Botan arrived at the 13__th__ division after using shunpo to get away from his taichou._

_ "Kuchiki-sama what are you doing here?" asked one of the 13 division shinigami._

_ "Where's Kaien?" asked Botan._

_ "I think he is in the east wing," answered the shinigami._

_ "Arigato," thanked Botan as he ran in the direction he was told to find Kaien. When Botan finally found Kaien he was sleeping on his side with his face facing the sun._

_ "Kaien," cried Botan as he ran over to Kaien and hugged him. Kaien yelped in surprise and fell over onto his stomach._

_ "What's wrong Botan-chan?" asked Kaien as he looked down at his younger cousin and sat up._

_ "Kaien do we have a visitor?" asked the voice of Jushiro._

_ "Hai taichou, Botan-chan came to visit," answered Kaien as he watched his baby cousin snuggle into his chest. _

_ "Botan-san," said Jushiro in surprise as he appeared around the corner._

_ "Botan-chan what's wrong did Hirako-taichou surprise you again?" asked Kaien as he played with his cousin's hair._

_ "Hai," mumbled Botan as he closed his eyes._

_ "Botan-chan you can't always come here when Shinji scares you," sighed Jushiro as he sat down next to Kaien. _

_ "He does not scare me," barked Botan as he glared at Jushiro with watery eyes._

_ "Yeah I don't think he scares Botan-chan I think he just embarrasses him to death," laughed Kaien as he as he messed up Botan's hair._

_ "How does Shinji embarrass Botan-san?"asked Jushiro as he looked to Kaien and back to Botan._

_ "Well he makes Botan-chan feel like a girl," answered Kaien who was still trying to calm his laughter._

_ "SHUT UP!" barked Botan as he hit his cousin over the head._

_ "Ow, ow, ow," muttered Kaien as he held his head._

_ "Serves you right," mumbled Botan as he looked away while blushing._

_ "Botan-san would you like to stay for tea and sweets?" asked Jushiro._

_ "I would love to," smiled Botan, "I'll go and make some tea."_

_ "Botan-san wait!" called Jushiro but Botan was already gone._

_ "He's a lot like her," chuckled Kaien as he sat up._

_ "You mean Shiba-dono?" asked Jushiro._

_ "Yeah dad would always talk about her," smiled Kaien who only met his aunt a few times. After a while Botan returned with tray that had 3 tea cups a tea pot and a stack of sweats on a plate._

_ "So how have you been Botan-san?" asked Jushiro as he watched Botan pore the tea._

_ "I've been good. Everyone at the 5__th__ division treats me nicely," smiled Botan as he picked up his cup of tea and blew on it gently._

_ "So I heard you went on a mission with Aizen-san," said Jushiro as he took a sip of his tea._

_ "Yeah I went to the human world with him to kill off group of hollows who were causing a mess," answered Botan as he took a sip of his tea and then grabbed a dorayaki._

_ After an hour or so Botan took his leave._

_ "Arigato Ukitake-taichou for letting me having tea with you," thanked Botan as he bowed to his former captain._

_ "Your welcome Botan-san," smiled Jushiro as he watched his former 7__th__ seat leave. _

_ When Botan arrived at the 5__th__ division barracks he went straight to the baths. He stripped out of his uniform and changed into a normal white yukata that he tied with a dark blue sash. When I arrived at the bath there was no one there._

_ "Good thing most of the men take baths in the evening," sighed Botan to himself as he removed his yukata folding it gently on the ground and slid into the water._

_ "This feels nice," moaned Botan as he leaned his head back so his hair was under water. Botan closed his eyes letting the warm water relax his muscles._

_ "Oh Kuchiki-san I didn't know you were here," came the voice of Sosuke._

_ "Aizen-fukutaichou," whispered Botan as he opened his eyes to see Sosuke standing at the edge of the tub in his yukata, "You're off duty?"_

_ "Yes I finished my duties for today," answered Sosuke as he stripped down. Botan dunked his head under the water and when he came back up Aizen was already in the water._

_ "So what did Taichou make you do?" asked Botan with a smile as he sat down next to Aizen._

_ "Just paper work and kido practice," answered Sosuke, "But where were you this morning I didn't see you down at breakfast."_

_ "I was up early," answered Botan, "But why are you in the 5__th__ division baths. Don't you have you own bath?"_

_ "I didn't feel like using my bath today," responded Sosuke as he watched Botan get out of the water._

_ "You are one interesting person Aizen-fukutaichou," smiled Botan as he started to wash his long black locks. _

_ "Interesting you say. I think you are much more interesting than me," chuckled Sosuke as he closed his eyes._

_ "Why would you say that Aizen-fukutaichou?" asked Botan as he dumped a bucket of water over his head._

_ "People of all sorts are attracted to you. There hasn't been on person who has said they disliked you. Its interests me to see so many people all liking one person," answered Sosuke as he opened his eyes._

_ "I've never noticed that. Your very observant Aizen-fukutaichou," smiled Botan as he started to wash his body._

_ "You don't have to be observant to see it Kuchiki-san," said Aizen as he got out of the water to wash._

_ "Aizen-taichou, please just call me Botan. You're making me feel like I was back in the Kuchiki house hold," giggled Botan as he rinsed his body off._

_ "Alright Botan-san," smiled Sosuke._

_ "It seems I always feel better after I talk to you Aizen-fukutaichou," Botan told Aizen as he got up from his stool and dried off._

_ "What was bothering you before Botan-san?" asked Aizen as he dumped a bucket of water over his head._

_ "Taichou," answered Botan as he slipped his yukata on and put away his toiletry into toiletry bucket._

_ "What did he do this time," chuckled Aizen._

_ "He embarrassed me again," sighed Botan as he tied up his hair in a low ponytail with a white ribbon._

_ "He seems to do that a lot," smirked Sosuke who was in a jealous rage on the inside._

_ "Sometimes I hate looking like this," muttered Botan as he finished tying his bow up._

_ "I think you are very handsome Botan-san," complemented Sosuke but then blushed at what he said._

_ "Oh arigato Aizen-fukutaichou," whispered Botan as he blushed._

_ "Call me Sosuke Botan-san," called Sosuke as Botan started to leave._

_ "Ja ne Sosuke-kun," called Botan as he left the bath. _

_That Evening_

_ Botan was walking with Shinji threw the streets of Seireitei to the bar where they were meeting a few of the captains for some drinks. When they arrived at the bar sitting at the far table was Otoribashi-taichou, __Muguruma-taichou and__Kyoraku-taichou who was accompanied by his fukutaichou __Yadomaru Lisa._

_ "What took you so long Shinji?" asked Kensei._

_ "Gomen," apologized Shinji as he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kyoraku. _

_ "Who's this lovely maiden?" asked Kyoraku as he noticed Botan as he sat down next his captain. Botan blushed at being called a girl and looked down at his hands._

_ "Kyoraku-san this is my 3__rd__ seat Kuchiki Botan," answered Shinji._

_ "Oh Gomennasai Kuchiki-sama," apologized Kyoraku._

_ "It's alright Kyoraku-taichou," smiled Botan. _

_ "But now that we are all here let's start drinking!" called Kyoraku as he held up a sake bottle. _

_ After several hours everyone except Botan and Lisa were out. _

_ "Come on taichou its time to go," Botan whispered to Shinji as he helped him up._

_ "Where are we going Botan-chan?" asked Shinji drunkly as Botan led his captain out of the bar and back to the 5__th__ division. _

_ "We are going back to the 5__th__ division barracks Taichou," answered Botan._

_ "Why? We were having so much fun," laughed Shinji._

_ "One reason I don't drink," muttered Botan under his breath remembering the last time he got drunk. The last time Botan was drunk was when he was still in the 13__th__ division and Kyoraku-taichou came to visit. When the two finally arrived at the 5__th__ division Botan led his captain back to his quarters. When they arrived at Shinji's quarters Botan helped Shinji down onto his bed before getting up to get a glass of water for his taichou._

_ "Botan can you turn on my music!" called Shinji._

_ "Hai taichou," answered Botan as he pored a glass of water and then walked over to his taichou's _phonograph_, turned it on and jazz music started to play. Botan walked over to Shinji and sat next to him._

_ "Drink this and then go to sleep," ordered Botan gently as he handed the glass of water to the sitting Shinji._

_ "Arigato Botan-chan," slurred Shinji as he took the glass and drank the water._

_ "__Oyasuminasai_ _Taichou," said Botan as he started to get._

_ "Botan-chan can you stay please," mumbled Shinji as he grabbed Botan's wrist._

_ "If that is what you want Taichou," smiled Botan as he sat down with his butt on his heels._

_ "Botan-chan, call me Shinji. Taichou is too former," smiled Shinji as he lied down with his head on Botan's lap._

_ "Hai Shinji-kun," whispered Botan._

_ "Just Shinji Botan-chan," Shinji whispered as he closed his eyes. After several minutes of sitting in silence other than the music Shinji finally spoke up._

_ "Botan-chan," called Shinji as he opened his eyes._

_ "Hai Shinji," answered Botan._

_ "I love you," confessed Shinji as he raised a hand to touch Botan's face since Botan was looking down at Shinji._

_ "Taichou," smiled Botan as he closed his eyes as tears fell from them._

_ "Why are you crying Botan-chan?" asked Shinji as he brushed away the tears with his hand._

_ "I love you too," whispered Botan as he opened his watery eyes. _

_ "I am happy I thought you hated me," smirked Shinji as he sat up._

_ "Why would you think that?" asked Botan as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve._

_ "When you pushed me away this morning," answered Shinji as he turned to look at Botan._

_ "Gomena," apologized Botan but didn't finish since Shinji quieted him with a kiss. _

_ "Shh Botan," whispered Shinji into Botan's ear and then kissed Botan again and pushed the younger shinigami onto the futon._

_The Next Morning_

_ When Botan woke up he found himself alone his Shinji's bedroom with jazz music playing in the background. Botan pushed himself up while keeping the blanket over his shoulders._

_ "Shinji," called Botan as he rubbed his eyes with one hand while keeping his blanket up with his other hand. Then Botan noticed a small note sitting next to the bed. Botan picked it up and read it to himself._

_ "He sure is smart," whispered Botan to himself as he got up and walked over to the desk were his cloths sat folded. Botan quickly dressed himself and brushed his hair. He tied his hair back as he left._

_ "I guess this makes us a couple now," mumbled Botan to himself as he felt his face heat up._

_ "Botan-san!" called Sosuke as he was running towards Botan. _

_ "Ohiyo Sosuke-kun," smiled Botan as he stopped in front of Sosuke._

_ "Where were you? I went to check on you but you weren't in your room," panted Sosuke as rested his hands on his knees._

_ "I was up early," lied Botan as he brushed Sosuke's bangs out of his face, "Have you eat breakfast yet Sosuke-kun?"_

_ "No I haven't," answered Sosuke in surprise at the sudden question._

_ "Then will you accompany me to breakfast then?" asked Botan with a smile as he started to walk to the dining hall with Sosuke at his side._

_ "Of course Botan-san," answered Sosuke._

_End of Dream_

_

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment ^-^_


	8. Captains and Former Captain

Chapter Eight

Botan slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his old quarters of the 6th division but the room was decorated a bit different.

"It's been over a hundred years," muttered Botan under his breath as he pushed himself up.

"Nii-san your awake," came the voice of Byakuya.

"How long was I out Bya-chan?" asked Botan as he turned his head to see his brother enter the room.

"A week," answered Byakuya as he shut the door behind him.

"I must have used too much of my reiatsu at once," sighed Botan as he got out of bed and stretched.

"So what do you plan on doing" asked Byakuya as he sat down in a chair and watched his older brother change back into his shinigami uniform.

"I plan on having a captains meeting," answered Botan as he pulled on his old captain haori and then tying his obi.

"How will you do that?" asked Byakuya in surprise as he watched Botan pull off the haori so it was hanging off his obi.

"Simple I'll go to the first division barracks and talk to Commander-taichou," answered Botan as he picked up his Zanpakuto and tied it under his haori.

"You've been gone for more than 50 years. What makes you think the commander-taichou will even let you into his barracks?" asked Byakuya as he watched his brother pull his hair up into a ponytail.

"When I tell him I have information on Aizen I think he'll listen to me," answered Botan as he pulled his locket out from under his kimono so it was in view.

"How do you have information on Aizen?" asked Byakuya.

"I was in Hueco Mundo for quite a while Bya-chan. I was in Hueco Mundo when Aizen arrived," smiled Botan, "I'll be back in a little while Bya-chan." Byakuya watched as his older brother disappeared by shunpo.

When Botan finally arrived at the entrance of the first division barracks he knocked lightly on the large doors that had the first division symbol painted on it.

"Commander-taichou!" called Botan as he pulled his balled hand away after knocking a few times. The door slowly slid open. Standing on the other side was Sasakibe-fukutaichou.

"Long time no see Sasakibe-kun," greeted Botan as he walked into the first division barracks.

"How are you still alive?" asked Sasakibe calmly as he led Botan to the Commander's office.

"I was never dead to begin with," smiled Botan. Then Sasakibe stopped in front of a pair of large double doors.

"Taichou," called Sasakibe. The doors slowly opened.

"Arigato Sasakibe-kun," thanked Botan as he bowed to the fukutaichou and walked into the room. The doors shut with a slam after Botan was inside the room.

_Later that Day_

All the captains were lined up in the first division meeting room. Then the doors slowly opened and Botan walked into the room. Most of the captains were surprised to see Botan except Toshiro.

"Who is that?" asked Toshiro to Kyoraku.

"That is the former captain of the 6th division before Kuchiki Byakuya. That is Kuchiki Botan," answered Kyoraku quietly to Toshiro.

"Did he resign?" asked Toshiro as he watched the elder Kuchiki slowly started to walk towards the first division captain.

"No he was attacked and we never found his body," answered Kyoraku. Soifon stared at the elder Kuchiki in surprise and remembered the first time she met him.

_Flash Back_

_ A young Soifon spied on Yoruichi-sama who was fighting a black haired man._

_ "Come on Botan-chan!" called Yoruichi as she blocked the man's punch, "You can do better that that"_

_ "I can see why Bya-chan hates you so much," smiled the man named Botan._

_ "Oh Byakuya-chan hates me," pouted Yoruichi as she threw a kick at Botan. Botan grabbed Yoruichi's leg and threw her back. _

_ "No he just hates you for your speed," laughed Botan as he ran at Yoruichi._

_ "Yeah he can never beat me at tag!" laughed Yoruichi as she disappeared from Botan's sighed and knife handed him on the back of his neck. Botan fell to the ground._

_ "Ow, ow," mumbled Botan who was now lying on his stomach on the ground._

_ "You still have a long ways to go Botan-chan," smiled Yoruichi as she helped Botan up, "Now who's this lover of yours?"_

_ "A promise is a promise," sighed Botan as he brushed his uniform off. At the moment Soifon saw the sixth division arm band on Botan's right upper arm._

_ "He's Kuchiki Botan," whispered Soifon in surprise._

_ "My lover is Hirako-taichou," answered Botan as he avoided Yoruichi's eyes while blushing._

_ "When did this happen?" asked Yoruichi with a grin as she poked Botan in the arm._

_ "While I was still in the 5__th__ division," answered Botan as he shunpo a few feet away so Yoruichi wouldn't poke him anymore._

_ "Kuchiki-dono is having," whispered Soifon while blushing, "With the 5__th__ division captain."_

_ "Never thought he was the guy you were in love with," laughed Yoruichi as she put a hand on Botan's shoulder to keep herself up._

_ "Urusai!" barked Botan as he folded his arms over his chest._

_ "Gomen Gomen," apologized Yoruichi as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so much. _

_ "Che," muttered Botan as he glared at the 2__nd__ division captain._

_End of Flash Back_

"Botan will you please explain to the other captains why and how you are here," ordered Yamamoto.

"Hai Commander-taichou," answered Botan as he stopped in front of Yamamoto and turned to the 9 captains, "Most of you know who I am and know that I was thought to be dead over 50 years ago."

"What attacked him then?" asked Toshiro to the 8th division captain.

"I heard from the 6th division vice captain of the time that he was attack by a Vasto Lorde," answered Kyoraku, "Since he was the only one with Kuchiki-sama at that time."

"I was not dead. I was severally injured and was brought by an unknown source to Hueco Mundo. I have been living there for the last 50 years," explained Botan, "and I have seen the power Aizen has. I have come back to the Soul Society help destroy Aizen and stop him from going onward with his plan."

"So from this time on Kuchiki Botan will be captain of the 5th division," called Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-taichou will I have to wear the 5th division haori?" asked Botan as he turned to look at Yamamoto.

"If you don't want then fine," answered Yamamoto.

"Arigato," smiled Botan, "Come on Bya-chan lets go and get some sweets." Byakuya sighed being slightly embarrassed in being ball Bya-chan in front of the other captains. Byakuya followed his older brother out of the 1st division barracks and towards the nearest sweet shop.

* * *

I Hope you have liked it this far you probably have since you are still reading this. So I'll post two more chapter tomorrow thanks for reading comment XD


	9. Kuchiki Botan Meetings

Chapter Nine

Kuchiki Rukai was walking around the 13th division when he saw Ukitake-taichou sitting outside with a man who looked almost exactly like her nii-sama.

"So that's why you always came here," laughed Jushiro.

"Hai, hai," answered the Byakuya twin with a blush over his cheeks.

"Rukai Konichiwa," greeted Jushiro as he noticed Rukai standing only a few feet from them. The Byakuya twin turned his head look at Rukai.

"Hisana?" asked the Byakuya look alike in surprise.

"No Botan that is Rukai. Hisana was Rukai's older sister," explained Jushiro to the Byakuya look alike.

"Oh, gomennasai Rukai-chan, you look so much like my passed sister in law," apologized Botan.

"Ukitake-taichou who is he?" asked Rukai as he looked at Botan.

"Rukai this is Byakuya's older brother Kuchiki Botan," answered Jushiro.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rukai-chan," smiled Botan.

"Botan Rukai is you sister," Jushiro told Botan who seemed not to have put the pieces together.

"I've always wanted a younger sister," said Botan happily as he got up and hugged Rukai.

"Are you really a Kuchiki?" asked Rukai who was surprised by the hug.

"Of course I am," answered Botan as he let go of Rukai.

"But you act nothing like nii-sama," stated Rukai as she studied the elder Kuchiki.

"Of course I'm not like Bya-chan. Bya-chan was raised to be the next Kuchiki head," answered Botan, "But Rukai-chan you never knew Bya-chan when he was younger did you."

"What was Nii-sama like when he was younger?" asked Rukai as she sat down next to Botan.

"He was sweet and innocent but he was also hot headed. I loved him with everything I had. Bya-chan my world and if Bya-chan was in danger I would use all the power I had to protect him," explained Botan as he held his locket. "That's why Nii-sama never spoke of you," whispered Rukai in surprise.

"And I was Bya-chan's world," smiled Botan.

"So are you the former captain of the 6th division?" asked Rukai when she noticed the captain haori around Botan's waist.

"Hai, I was captain before Bya-chan," answered Botan as he touched the haori.

"Then what division are you part of now?" asked Rukai.

"I am now the captain of the 5th division," answered Botan.

"The 5th division," whispered Rukai as she remembered what Aizen did to her.

"I have taken the place of Aizen Sosuke," smiled Botan as he got up.

"Did you know Aizen?" asked Rukai as he watched Botan walk over to the plum tree.

"Yes he was my fukutaichou when I was transferred to the 3rd seat," answered Botan as he grabbed a plum and bit into it.

"What was he like back then?" asked Rukai not knowing why she was asking

"He was a very charming man and was my best friend," answered Botan as he took another bite out of the plum.

"Your best friend," whispered Rukai in shock.

"He was the only person in the gotei 13 where I could let myself go and say what I want. He calmed my nerves and he cared for me deeply," smiled Botan as he looked at the plum seed that was imbedded in the middle of the plum.

"Then why do you hate him now?" asked Rukai sadly.

"I hate him now because he turned me into something I never wanted to be," answered Botan as he pulled the plum seed out.

"He betrayed you," whispered Rukai remembering what happened to Momo.

"He hurt me so badly for what he did to me and to the ones I loved," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes as his eyes started to burn.

"What loved ones did he hurt?" asked Rukai.

"He took away my lover and my dear cousin," answered Botan as he opened his eyes and crushed the plum seed that was in his hand.

"Your dear cousin? Who's your cousin?" asked Rukai who knew for sure Byakuya didn't have any cousins.

"Rukai I'm not Bya-chan's full brother," explained Botan as he turned to Rukai and ate the rest of the plum.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukai who was confused.

"I am Bya-chan's half brother. We shared the same father but our mother's were different. My mother was the former head of the Shiba family," Botan told Rukai as he sat down next to her.

"Shiba family?" asked Rukai in surprise.

"You must know who I am talking about now," whispered Botan.

"Aizen was the one who turned Kaien into a hollow?" asked Rukai.

"Yes he turned my dear cousin into a hollow. Kaien was very close to me. He was like an older brother to me," sighed Botan as he pulled the locket up to his face.

"Who gave you the locket?" asked Rukai.

"My father gave it to me. He told me he gave it to my mother when they got married," answered Botan as he opened the locket and looked at the pictures inside. Then Botan snapped it close only after looking into it for a few seconds.

"What about you Rukai-chan, tell me a little about yourself," smiled Botan as he looked at Rukai.

"You want to know about me?" asked Rukai in surprise.

"Hai I do want to know about you Rukai-chan. You are my family I want to know everything about you," answered Botan as he put his hand on Rukai's head and messed up her hair. Rukai told Botan her story when she lived on the streets and how she came to be a shinigami.

"Wow Rukai-chan you have on interesting story," chuckled Botan as he got up again.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukai as she watched her new brother walk off.

"I am going to go and visit my cousins," answered Botan as he waved to Rukai, "Ja ne." Before Rukai's eyes Botan disappeared into thin air. Then Botan found himself standing at the West Gate of Seireitei.

"Jidanbo-san, will you open the gate for me!" called Botan threw the gate. Then the gate slowly started to open. Standing in the gate way was Jidanbo.

"Arigato Jidanbo-san," smiled Botan as he walked under Jidanbo and into Rukongai.

"Your welcome Kuchiki-dono," answered Jidanbo who hadn't seen the Kuchiki in over half a century.

"When I come back I'll give you some good food," Botan told Jidanbo as he disappeared into thin air. Botan stopped at the Shiba household.

"Kukaku-chan!" called Botan as he knocked on the front door. The doors opened gently. Botan quickly entered into the house and fallowed the sound of yelling. Botan pushed open a pair of double doors and they swung open. In the large room were Kukaku and her younger brother Ganju who were fighting. Ganju was being beaten to a pulp by his older sister.

"Kukaku-chan!" called Botan again, as he knocked on the door frame gently. Kukaku turned her attention to Botan.

"Botan what are you doing here?" asked Kukaku as she walked over to her cousin.

"I've come to visit you two. It's been several years since I've seen you two," smiled Botan.

"Is that Botan?" asked Ganju as he got up looking rather beat up.

"It seems Kukaku still beats you up when she's angry," sighed Botan as he walked over to Ganju and sat down in front of him. Botan raised his hand and rested it on Ganju's forehead. Slow but surly Ganju's wounds started to heal.

"All better," smiled Botan.

_Flash Back_

_ A young Ganju was crying after tripping and falling onto the ground. _

_ "Ganju-chan," called the voice of Botan. Ganju looked up to see a young adult Botan running towards him. _

_ "Bo-chan," cried Ganju as he held his hands up above his head._

_ "I'm here Ganju-chan," cooed Botan as he picked up Ganju and put a finger to Ganju's forehead. Ganju stopped crying and started to sniff._

_ "All better," smiled Botan as he kissed Ganju's forehead. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Botan why have you been gone so long?" asked Kukaku as she folded her arms over his large chest.

"I've been busy with business," answered Botan as he got to his feet.

"But why visit us now?" asked Kukaku.

"Because I want to know how Kaien died," answered Botan as he turned to Kukaku. Kukaku eyes widen in shock.

"You don't know?" asked Kukaku in surprise.

"No I was not in the soul society at the time of his death," answered Botan as his eyes showed sadness.

"Fine I will tell you," sighed Kukaku as she sat down on a large cushion.

"Thank you Kukaku," smiled Botan softly as he sat down on a cushion as well.

* * *

THANX for reading hope you liked this chapter XD


	10. BABY

Chapter Ten

Momo was walking down the halls of the 5th division when she saw several 5th division shinigami surrounding someone.

"What's going on?" asked Momo.

"You don't know Fukutaichou?" asked one of the lower ranking shinigami in surprise, "We have a new captain." After the shinigami said that Momo pushed through the crowed to get to the front. Standing in front of most of the 5th division was a man who looked a lot like Kuchiki-taichou.

"Taichou," whispered Momo in surprise. The Kuchiki-taichou look alike turned his attention to Momo.

"You are my fukutaichou correct?" asked the Kuchiki-taichou look alike. Momo nodded her head not know what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori Momo. I am Kuchiki Botan," smiled the Kuchiki as he approached Momo and squatted down to her level, "I promise I'll take care of you and the rest of the division." Momo was surprised at the sudden comment made by her new captain.

"Everyone from this moment on I will be your taichou and I promise I will take care of each and every one of you," called Botan. The 5th division was surprised as well when Botan said this.

"But everyone I would like all of you to go back to your business," smiled Botan. Everyone left while whispering to each other about their new captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou what division were you original from?" asked Momo.

"I'm the former 6th division captain Hinamori-chan," answered Botan, "And please called me Botan-taichou since Kuchiki-taichou is my younger brother's title."

"Your Kuchiki-taichou's older brother?" asked Momo in surprise.

"Hai, I am the one who taught him everything," Botan grinned, "But Momo you should go and attend to your duties." Momo nodded and ran off to her duties.

_A Few Weeks later_

Momo was walking pass Botan's quarters when she hear something crying. Momo stopped at her taichou's door. Momo looked up and down the hallway before opening the door. Botan's room has a raised futon in the middle of the room a desk on the far left that was covered in papers and framed photos of his family and friends. On the right side of the room was the Kuchiki symbol a dresser and a katana case that had a broken katana inside. Momo pinpointed the cry coming from what looked to be a crib. Momo walked over to the crib that was as high as the raised futon and sat right next to it. Momo looked into the crib to see a crying blond baby boy.

"I'm back, Sato-chan!" called Botan who was standing in the door way, "Oh Hinamori-chan konichiwa."

"Botan-taichou why is there a baby in your room?" asked Momo as she looked from Botan to the baby.

"It's because he's mine," answered Botan as he knelt down next to the crib and picked up the baby boy.

"Who's his mother?" asked Momo as she watched Botan feed the baby a bottle.

"You might be a bit surprised and confused," stated Botan as he watched his son suckle on his bottle.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Because I'm the one who gave birth to Sato-chan," answered Botan as he looked lovingly at his baby.

"How is that possible?" asked Momo in surprise.

"I'm not sure. One second I was fine, the next I started throwing up and gaining weight," answered Botan with a sigh as he pulled the bottle away from Sato and put him down on the ground.

"He's really cute?" smiled Momo as she picked the baby up.

"Yeah he's a cutie alright," chuckled Botan.

"So how old is he?" asked Momo as she tossed Sato up into the air which made the blond baby laugh.

"He's almost 7 month now," answered Botan as he watched his son laugh in joy.

"So who watches him while you're not around since no one in the 5th division knows about him?" asked Momo.

"My Zanpakuto and my friend Kyuubi take care of him," answered Botan.

"You're Zanpakuto. How?" Momo asked as she put Sato in her lap and held him close to her.

"Because of my high reiatsu I am able to bring out my Zanpakuto from my wakizashi," answered Botan as he reached behind himself and pulled out his wakizashi, "Hinamori-chan this is Raikou-sama. Raikou-sama is an electric Zanpakuto and like your close friend Histugaya my Zanpakuto is also a dragon type." Sato crawled out of Momo's lap and reached out to touch Raikou-sama.

"Sato-chan you shouldn't touch that," called Momo.

"It's ok Hinamori-chan, Raikou-sama won't hurt him," smiled Botan as he put the wakizashi down for Sato to touch.

"How were you able to keep Sato-chan quiet for so long?" asked Momo as she watched Sato touch the metal blade of the wakizashi.

"It's because there is normally 3 people taking care of Sato not just me," answered Botan as picked up Sato and raised Sato over his head.

"Botan-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou has asked for your presents!" called a voice from the other side of Botan's door.

"Hai please tell Bya-chan I'll be there is a second," called Botan.

"Hai taichou!" called the voice back.

"Hinamori-chan you are dismissed from your duties for today," smiled Botan as he got up.

"What about Sato-chan?" asked Momo as she looked at Sato who was holding onto his father's kimono.

"I am taking him with me," answered Botan as he held Sato with one hand and sheathed his Zanpakuto with the other, "Ja ne Hinamori-chan." With that Botan disappeared into thin air.

_Byakuya's POV_

Byakuya was sitting in his office drinking tea when the door to his office opened. Byakuya looked up but no one was there. Byakuya sat up and was going to close his door but stopped when he saw a blond baby sitting on the ground.

"Isn't he cute Bya-chan?" smiled Botan who was sitting on Byakuya's desk.

"Who is he?" asked Byakuya as he bent down and picked up the child.

"He's your nephew," answered Botan.

"My nephew?" asked Byakuya as he looked to Botan and back to the blond baby in his arms.

"His name is Sato, Bya-chan," giggled Botan as he walked over to Byakuya.

"Who's the mother?" asked Byakuya as baby Sato played with his scarf.

"I guess that would be me," answered Botan as he brushed Sato's bangs out of his face.

"You're his mother?" asked Byakuya while raising his eyebrow.

"I did give birth to him," whispered Botan as he brushed his pointer finger across his son's forehead.

"Strange," stated Byakuya as he raised Sato so he was at eye level with him. Sato looked at Byakuya in interest before smiling and grabbing Byakuya's bangs and tugging on them lightly.

"He seems to like you Bya-chan," giggled Botan. Byakuya glared at the young boy.

"Let go," growled Byakuya softly.

"Bya-chan, don't be like that," scolded Botan as he took Sato away from Byakuya, "So why did you call me?"

"I called you to inform you that you will be sent to the human world soon," answered Byakuya as he watched his brother put down Sato.

"How soon?" asked Botan as he pulled something out of his sleeve and dropped it on the ground. On the ground was a small white and blue ball that had lumps all over it so it didn't roll too fast.

"Probably in the next few weeks," answered Byakuya as he watched his nephew play with the ball that slowly started to get bigger.

"Why?" asked Botan as he watched his son crawl onto the ball.

"I don't know why," answered Byakuya as he sat down in front of Sato.

"Will you watch Sato while I'm gone?" asked Botan as he watched Byakuya push the ball back and forth making Sato laugh.

"I'll watch him for you," answered Byakuya.

"Arigato Bya-chan," smiled Botan as he fell to his knees and hugged his brother from behind.

"Why are you crying nii-san?" asked Byakuya as he felt his shoulder become wet.

"I'm just so happy," cried Botan as he hugged Byakuya tightly and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Then you should be smiling," whispered Byakuya as he watched Sato slide off the ball into Byakuya's lap.

"I am smiling Bya-chan," sniffed Botan as he rested his chin on Byakuya's shoulder and looked at Sato with watery eyes.

"You too soft nii-san," chuckled Byakuya as he picked up his nephew.

* * *

Thanks for reading yeah I know a TWIST RIGHT XD yeah the whole how he had a baby and who the father is will be explained in later chapters Father first then how he had Sato. I have a picture of him if you want just message me ^-^


	11. Watched

Chapter Eleven

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home from school when a huge reiatsu broke him out of his thoughts. Ichigo turned in the direction of the reiatsu. Ichigo quickly but the shinigami badge to his chest releasing himself from his body and ran towards the reiatsu. When Ichigo finally arrived at the spot the reiatsu was coming from he was standing in front of Urahara's shop.

"Who can be that powerful," whispered Ichigo as he walked into the shop, "Urahara-san are you here!" Urahara was lying on his side with his hat down over his face and his head resting on the palm of his hand.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun welcome," greeted Urahara as he tipped his hat back to look at Ichigo.

"Whose reiatsu is that?" asked Ichigo who still felt the reiatsu but it was getting weak.

"That is our new guest's reiatsu," answered Urahara as he got up from his stop, "Come on." Ichigo fallowed Urahara to the back.

"Wait here. I'll go and get him," smirked Urahara as he disappeared behind another door. After a few moments Ururu came out with tea.

"Konichiwa Kurosaki-kun," greet Ururu with a smile.

"Konichiwa Ururu-chan," greeted Ichigo back as he took a sip of the tea, "Do you know who is staying here?"

"I've seen him several times but I do not know his name but he is good friends with Yoruichi-san," answered Ururu as she sat down next to Ichigo. Then Urahara came out with Yoruichi at his side.

"Damn he has become strong over the last 100 years," laughed Yoruichi as she sat down next to Ichigo.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"You can come out now Botan," called Urahara to someone that was still behind the door. Ichigo's eyes widen at who he saw. Standing at Urahara's side was a man who looked exactly like Byakuya but his eyes were silver.

"Ichigo this is Kuchiki Botan. Botan this is Kurosaki Ichigo the vizard that I was telling you about," introduced Urahara.

"So I'm not the only one," smiled Botan as he ran over to Ichigo and sat down next to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-kun maybe sometime we can fight." Ichigo was surprised since it was weird seeing someone who looks like Byakuya acting so happy.

"Ichigo, Botan is also a vizard," explained Urahara as he took his seat next to Yoruichi, "And he is more powerful than any normal vizard."

"You're a vizard too?" asked Ichigo in surprise as he studied the Kuchiki.

"Yeah but it took me 50 years to be able to control my hollow completely," answered Botan.

"How did you even live in the soul society while you were a vizard?" asked Ichigo who was confused by this.

"The pass 50 years I have been living in Hueco Mundo," said Botan with a smile.

"Why?" asked Ichigo in shock.

"I was sent there by an unknown source after being attacked and severely injured," answered Botan as he got up.

"Where are you going Botan?" asked Urahara.

"I'm going to roam around for a little while. Come on Ichigo-kun you can show me around," answered Botan with a smile as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him out.

_Aizen's POV_

Aizen was sitting on his thrown in Las Noches when something snapped him out of his trance. Sosuke walked out of his throne room and towards his bedroom. When he arrived in his bedroom he walked to a mirror but when he looked into the mirror he didn't see himself but Karakura Town. Sosuke looked harder until he found what caught his attention. Walking through the streets was the love of his life Kuchiki Botan who was hanging off the arm of the substitute shinigami.

"How did you escape Botan?" whispered Sosuke to himself as he brushed his fingers over the image of Botan who was laughing. Sosuke quickly smashed the mirror and went back to his throne room.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tia!" called Aizen. The three Arrancar appeared before him.

"What is it Sosuke-sama?" asked Ulquiorra as he fell to one knee in front of Sosuke.

"I want you to retrieve something for me," answered Sosuke as he threw something at the Arrancar. Grimmjow caught it with ease.

"What is this?" asked Grimmjow who was holding a piece of fabric.

"That is a piece of Kuchiki Botan's uniform. That piece of fabric has his reiatsu signature on it," answered Sosuke.

"What's so special about this shinigami?" asked Grimmjow as he shoved the fabric into his pocket.

"He's no shinigami. He is a vizard with great power beyond even Tia's power," answered Sosuke.

"Would you want us to bring him back alive or dead?" asked Ulquiorra as he looked up at Sosuke.

"I wanted him alive and try not to injure him too badly," answered Sosuke, "Now go." All three Arrancar disappeared into thin air.

"I will have you once again my love," whispered Sosuke as he opened his clenched hand to reveal a picture of Botan and Sosuke standing in front of a sakura tree. Botan was wearing a beautiful white and blue kimono that was originally his mothers and his hair was put up into a ponytail with blue and white hair ornaments stuck into his ponytail. Sosuke was wearing his old captain uniform.

"You were so beautiful that day Botan," smiled Sosuke.

_Flash Back_

_ Sosuke was walking through the Kuchiki garden looking for Botan since it was his birthday. Eventual Sosuke found Botan talking to cousin Kaien. _

_ "Botan-san!" called Sosuke as he ran over the bridge to the other side._

_ "Sosuke stop calling me Botan-san. Just call me Botan, Bo-Ta-N," scolded Botan as he turned to look at Sosuke._

_ "Gomennasai," apologized Sosuke who forgot. _

_ "I'll talk to you later Botan-chan," smiled Kaien as he walked off with his wife. _

_ "So where have you been Sosuke the party started over an hour ago?" asked Botan as he folded his arms over his chest._

_ "Gomen Botan. I had to finish reviewing some new kidos that were just invented," apologized Sosuke again._

_ "You work to much Sosuke," smiled Botan as he hugged his best friend tightly._

_ "I am a captain Botan," laughed Sosuke as he combed his fingers through Botan's ponytail. _

_ "I know but you shouldn't work yourself to the bone," told Botan as he pulled away from Sosuke, "But anyway Sosuke what do you think of my kimono?"_

_ "It's beautiful on you Botan," answered Sosuke with a smile._

_ "Arigato Sosuke," thanked Botan as he blushed slightly._

_ "Kuchiki-dono!" called one of workers of the Kuchiki house hold._

_ "Damn it," sighed Botan as he pulled Sosuke back._

_ "Smile Kuchiki-dono," called the worker as he took a photo of Botan. Botan smile gently while Sosuke smirk. _

_ "Here you go Kuchiki-dono," smiled the worker as he handed Botan the photo._

_ "Arigato," thanked Botan as he took the photo, "Here Sosuke a photo to remember this moment." Sosuke took the photo and looked at it._

_ "Arigato Botan," smiled Sosuke._

_ "You don't have to thank me Sosuke. I want you to remember me even after death," giggled Botan as he rested his head on Sosuke's shoulder._

_ "Botan you won't die before me. If anyone is going to die it's probably me from over working," chuckled Sosuke._

_ "Probably," whispered Botan as he opened his eyes._

_ "Happy Birthday Botan," whispered Sosuke as he kissed Botan's head without Botan noticing. _

_End of Flash Back_

"You will be at my side forever Botan," whispered Sosuke as he brought the picture to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

Thank you For reading Ill post another chapter tomorrow night I promise. Please comment ^-^


	12. 3 VS 2

Chapter Twelve

Ichigo and Botan were walking through the streets of Karakura Town.

"The human world is amazing," smiled Botan who was now in a gigai. Botan was now wearing a pair of dark denim blue jeans with white leather belt and a long sleeve white shirt with a tight fitting black vest over it. Botan wore his hair up in a high ponytail.

"Are you really related to Byakuya?" asked Ichigo who was walking at Botan's side.

"Is Byakuya really that cold?" asked Botan back as he turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"Yeah he is," answered Ichigo as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Being gone for 50 years really changes a lot of things," whispered Botan as he put his hands in his vest pockets. Then Ichigo felt the reiatsu of 3 arrancars. Ichigo put his shinigami badge to his chest and he was released from his body.

"Ichigo what is coming?" asked Botan who hasn't felt strong reiatsu before.

"Arrancars," answered Ichigo as he got into fighting stance. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise to see Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and a blond espada.

"I get to fight Ichigo," smirked Grimmjow as he unsheathed his sword.

"Ichigo who are they?" asked Botan who was standing behind Ichigo.

"The blue haired one is Grimmjow, the black haired one if Ulquiorra but the blond I don't know who she is," whispered Ichigo to Botan as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. Grimmjow came flying at Ichigo and Ichigo blocked his attack with his huge zanpakuto. Botan watched as Ichigo and the blue haired arrancar started to fight. Then Botan quickly jumped back landing on his hands a few feet away. Standing where he once was, was the blond woman. Botan then did a hand spring into the air to dodge an attack from the black haired arrancar named Ulquiorra. Botan flipped in the air exiting his gigai before he landed on the ground.

"You take Ichigo's body away," instructed Botan to his gigai. The gigai nodded his head and ran over to Ichigo's empty body.

"You are Kuchiki Botan?" asked Ulquiorra as he turned to look at Botan.

"I am," answered Botan as he unsheathed his wakizashi from under his haori, "What is it you want from me?"

"We were ordered by Aizen-sama to capture you," answered the blond as she walked over to Ulquiorra's side. Botan's eyes widen in surprise and then he looked down at his feet. Ulquiorra took this opportunity to attack the shocked shinigami. Ulquiorra's attack was blocked easily by Botan who still had his head down.

"Don't you dare speak of that man in front of me!" roared Botan as his reiatsu shot through the roof. Ulquiorra quickly backed off since electricity started to shoot out of Botan.

"BANKAI!" roared Botan as he threw his zanpakuto up into the air. The wakizashi turned into a trident. Ulquiorra watched as the trident started to fall but then the trident disappeared. Ulquiorra found himself on the ground with Botan's trident pointing at his neck.

"How did he," whispered the blond arrancar in surprise.

"I haven't fought anyone as strong as you in a while. I'll let you off," smiled Botan who suddenly changed moods. Botan jumped back and stabbed his trident into the ground and spun on it until his feet landed on the ground. Then Botan pulled it out of the ground and pointed at the blond espada.

"I'll fight you first since it seems you're the strongest," Botan told the blond espada. The blond espada raised an eye brow but unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"I'll let you have the first attack," smiled Botan as he bowed to the blond espada. The blond espada came at Botan at full force. Botan didn't move a muscle when the blond espada stabbed him threw the chest. A second after Botan was stabbed he turned into water.

"Where did he go," whispered the blond Espada as she looked around not sensing Botan's reiatsu anywhere. Then she was suddenly kicked in the side and flew into one of the nearby buildings. Standing where the blond espada once was, was Botan. Botan stood there with a soft smile on his face and his trident on his shoulder.

"Are you done?" asked Botan but after he said that Botan blocked an attack from the black haired espada Ulquiorra. Botan gave Ulquiorra a soft smile before throwing the small Espada away from him.

"Two on one now," chuckled Botan as he pointed his trident at the blond espada that was flying towards him, "Denki-ha!" A huge wave of water came out of the trident and flew at the blond with electricity shooting out of the water. The blond espada quickly dodge it and came at Botan from above. Botan quickly pointed his trident upwards and the water fallowed it creating a shield. The blond espada didn't have enough time to avoid it and she went through the electric filled water. Then she landed on the ground at Botan's feet. Her body started to flinch all over.

"You were to slow," whispered Botan as he flipped her over onto her back. Botan knelled next to her and put a hand over her heart.

"You'll be ok," smiled Botan as he started to heal the blond female's wounds. When he was done he got up but she was now unconscious. Then he felt something slice open his arm. Botan looked down to see a large slash would across his arm.

"Smart," whispered Botan as he sat his trident down and it stood up all by itself. Botan slowly slid his pointer and middle finger over the cut would and it healed over after the touch.

"Now little one you have my full attention," called Botan with the same smile as he turned to look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glared at Botan for call him little and charged him. Botan smiled again at Ulquiorra before putting a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and pushing his legs in the air and then landing on his feet behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turned his head to see Botan's foot coming towards his face. Ulquiorra moved his head out of the way.

"Wow your good," smiled Botan as he pulled his leg back into a bent position so it was close to his chest and he was balancing on one leg. But in one quick second Botan put his bent leg down on the ground pushed himself forward and kneed Ulquiorra in the chest right below his hole. Ulquiorra was sent flying back. Botan landed gracefully on the ground. Botan eyes widen in shock as Ichigo flew passed him and landed on the ground.

"Ichigo!" called Botan as he ran over to Ichigo.

"Botan are you ok?" asked Ichigo who was covered in cut marks and wore a new outfit.

"Yeah I am fine but what about you?" asked Botan as he studied Ichigo's wounds.

"I've had worst," laughed Ichigo who looked down at his wounds.

"Let me heal them," whispered Botan as he rested one hand on Ichigo's forehead the other over his heart. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes as he felt his body relax and the pain started to disappear. But then Ichigo heard a gasp and the sound of water hitting the ground. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Botan leaning over him with two swords going straight threw him with the tips only inches away from Ichigo's face.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" asked Botan with a weak smile as blood trailed down the side of his face.

"Yeah," whispered Ichigo in shock as he felt Botan's hot blood drip on his face.

"That's good," whispered Botan as he grabbed the blades of the swords and closed his eyes. Ichigo watched as electricity shot threw the blades and out the other end which were both empty since Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were several yards away.

"They found my weakness," laughed Botan weakly as he put one hand on the side of Ichigo's head while the other went behind him and pulled one katana out of his back. Botan gasped when the blade left his body.

"Botan you should do that you will cause yourself more injured," said Ichigo in concern as he held onto the blade of Grimmjow's sword.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll be fine," smiled Botan as he wrapped his bloody hand around Ichigo's hand. Ichigo let go of the blade which cut his palm open. Botan held Ichigo's injured hand with his blood covered one and Ichigo watched as his wound on his hand disappeared. Then Botan removed the last sword and got to his feet with the help of his zanpakuto.

"Are you bastards ready to fight me again?" asked Botan as he pointed his trident at the two espada. Then Botan's vision started to get blurry.

"Not now," growled Botan as he covered his eyes with his blood covered hand as he stumbled forward a little. Then he felt something go into his open wound. Botan eyes shot open as his hand went to grab what stabbed him in the stomach. Ulquiorra stood in front of Botan his hand inside Botan's wound.

"Bastard," growled Botan as he gripped on tightly to the white shinigami uniform.

"Your resistance stops here," whispered Ulquiorra as he pushed his hand in farther making Botan spit out more blood. Then Botan felt something hit him in the back of his neck and everything around him went black.

* * *

THANK YOU for reading my story this far I hope you have liked it. Please comment ^-^ thank you again Ja ne


	13. Aizen's Love

Chapter Thirteen

When Botan finally opened his eyes he found himself lying on a white bed with white sheets. Botan looked around to see the room was also white even the furniture was white.

"I can't believe I lost to them," groaned Botan as he sat up slowly while wrapping his arm around his waist. Botan looked down to see his tops were removed and his belly was tightly bandaged.

"This is a pretty bad injured," sighed Botan as he removed the bandaging to see it was stitched up. Botan grabbed one of the stitches and ripped it out. Botan gasped but went on to pull the next stitching out. After Botan was done the bed was covered in blood and sweat beating down Botan's face. Botan closed his eyes and covered his hand over the wound. Botan let a moan of pleasure escape his lips as the wound started to heal from the inside.

"This is going to take me awhile," Botan groaned as he felt his back bone starting to heal itself. Then the door opened. Botan looked up to see Aizen Sosuke but he was much different. Aizen now had his hair slicked back and he didn't wear his glasses.

"I told them not to hurt you," whispered Aizen as he walked over to Botan. Botan quickly crawled back while keeping a hand on his injury.

"You don't have to be afraid, Botan," smiled Aizen as he sat down on the bed and then he noticed the sheets were stained in blood, "Botan you don't have to heal your wounds." Botan just glared at Aizen and rested his back against the wall.

"You're not going to speak to me?" asked Aizen as he reached a hand out to touch Botan. Botan flinched away from the touch.

"Your angry with me, aren't you," sighed Aizen as he got up, "I'll be back Botan. Get better." Botan watched Aizen leave the room.

"He did nothing to me," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall as tears spilt from his closed eyes. After what felt like hours to Botan his inner injures were healed completely.

"I'm almost done," whispered Botan as he put my middle and pointer figure to the top of his almost healed stab wound and slowly slid it over the wound. The skin quickly started to heal together. When Botan got to the bottom of the wound all of the skin was back to the way it was before.

"I'm done," sighed Botan as he slid down the wall and lied down on his back. Then Botan closed his eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep.

_Dream_

_ Botan was walking down the streets of __Seireitei. His eyes were deep with sadness. Then Botan looked up to see he was standing in front of the 5__th__ division barracks._

_ "Kuchiki-fukutaichou konichiwa," greeted one of the 5__th__ division shinigami who was passing the 5__th__ division gate._

_ "Konichiwa, do you know where Aizen-taichou is?" smiled Botan as he entered the 5__th__ division. _

_ "Taichou is in his quarters," answered the 5__th__ division shinigami._

_ "Arigato," thanked Botan as he walked pass the shinigami and entered in the barracks. When Botan finally arrived at Aizen quarters he knocked lightly._

_ "Who is it?" called the voice of Sosuke from inside the room._

_ "It's me Sosuke," called Botan as he slid open the door and entered into the room._

_ "Oh Botan, konichiwa," greeted Sosuke as he turned away from his work to smiled at Botan._

_ "It's been a few weeks," smiled Botan as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Sosuke._

_ "It has been. How have you been?" asked Sosuke as he put down his brush and turned to Botan. _

_ "I've been good," answered Botan as he sat down next to Sosuke. _

_ "So what's with the sudden visit?" asked Sosuke._

_ "I just felt like visiting you," smiled Botan as he rested his head on Sosuke's shoulder and closed his eyes._

_ "Do you want to go outside?" asked Sosuke as he smiled at Botan._

_ "That would be nice," whispered Botan as he opened his eyes. Sosuke got up and walked out of his quarters with Botan following close behind. Sosuke then sat down on the outside hallway and then was surprised when Botan rested his head on Sosuke's leg._

_ "Botan," whispered Sosuke sadly who knew that Botan only did this if he was sad._

_ "Today is the day he disappeared," whispered Botan as he stared off into the distance. Sosuke looked down at Botan sadly as he combed his fingers through Botan's long locks. Then Sosuke felt his leg become wet._

_ "Botan don't cry," whispered Sosuke as he pulled Botan's bangs back to reveal Botan with tears streaming down his face._

_ "I miss him Sosuke," whispered Botan as he looked up at Sosuke. _

_ "I know Botan, I know," whispered Sosuke who felt his blood boil in anger knowing who he was._

_ "Sosuke," called Botan softly suddenly after a few minutes of silence._

_ "Yes Botan?" answered Sosuke as he pet Botan's head._

_ "Will you hold me," asked Botan softly without looked up at Aizen._

_ "Of course," smiled Sosuke as he pulled Botan into lap and held the shaking Kuchiki close to his chest. Botan rested his head on Sosuke's chest and listened to his heart beat. _

_ "Arigato Sosuke," murmured Botan as he closed his eyes. _

_ "You don't have to thank me Botan," smiled Sosuke as he kissed the top of Botan's head softly._

_ "Please don't let me go Sosuke," cried Botan softly as he finally cracked. Sosuke felt his heart drop as he listened to Botan cry and felt his kimono become wet with tears._

_ "I will never let you go Botan," promised Sosuke as he held Botan tightly to his chest and closed his eyes. _

_End of Dream_

Botan opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Botan put a hand to his cheek and felt that they were wet with tears.

"Why can't I truly hate him," whispered Botan as he wiped his tears away with the sheets which were now clean. Then the door opened and Ulquiorra walked in with a tray of food in his arms. Botan watched as Ulquiorra walked over to him and sat the tray down on the bed in front of Botan.

"Arigato," smiled Botan at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just nodded and left.

"He's so quite," whispered Botan as he started on his food. After he was done he picked up the tray and put it on the bedside table. Botan got out of bed and walked around the room looking for something to do when he found a bookshelf. Botan pulled out one book and headed back to the bed and started to read. Botan sat on the bed reading the pages of the book he found. Then the door opened again.

"Botan how do you feel?" asked Sosuke as he walked into the white room.

"I'm fine Aizen," answered Botan as he flipped the page and started to read again. Aizen sighed as he sat down next to Botan.

"What are you reading?" asked Aizen as he looked over Botan's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"I don't actually know," answered Botan in surprise.

"You haven't changed at all have you, Botan," smiled Aizen as he brushed Botan's bangs out of his face.

"But you have," mumbled Botan as he shut the book.

"Botan," whispered Aizen as he watched Botan dropped the book and jumped out of bed.

"You've changed into something I never thought you would become, Aizen," whispered Botan as he stood in front of a full length mirror looking at himself, "You've become my pain and sorrow."

"I know I have Botan but I never wanted to hurt you," answered Aizen as he got off the bed and walked over to Botan.

"But you have. You have taken Shinji away from me," screamed Botan as he turned to face Aizen.

"Shinji is not dead Botan," whispered Aizen as he brushed Botan's tears away with his fingers.

"What?" whispered Botan as his eyes widen in shock.

"I never took Shinji away from you. I turned Shinji and the others into vizard," answered Aizen as" Botan was in shock at what he heard that his body slowly started to shake.

"And your dear cousin he isn't dead either," whispered Aizen into Botan's ear.

"Then where is he," stuttered Botan who had no control over what his body was doing.

"He is one of my ten Espadas," answered Aizen as he kissed Botan below his ear lovingly.

"Then why did you take them from me Aizen!" yelled Botan as he punched Aizen in the chest sending the man skidding backwards.

"Because I was jealous," lied Aizen as stood up.

"Jealous," whispered Botan in surprise.

"Yes I was so jealous of Shinji and Kaien," answered Aizen as he approached Botan. Botan turned his back to Aizen as covered his mouth.

"I was in love with you Botan and I still love you," whispered Aizen as he wrapped his arms around Botan's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Sosuke," whispered Botan as he looked at the reflection of him and Aizen.

"You called my name," smiled Aizen as he pushed Botan's hair out of the way and started to kiss him down the shoulder.

"You caused all this pain in suffering because you loved me," cried Botan softly as he closed his eyes and tears spilled from underneath them.

"That is how far I would go to have you Botan," revealed Aizen as he pulled Botan into his chest as he brought his lips up and kissed Botan on the cheek, "I would do anything for you to love me."

"I do love you Sosuke," whispered Botan as he turned around to face Sosuke, "But I don't love you in that way." Botan opened his eyes to look at Sosuke.

"I'm sorry Sosuke," apologized Botan as he rested his head on Sosuke's chest.

* * *

Well here is chapter 13 for you guys I hope you enjoyed reading it has much as I enjoyed right it. thank you for reading comment please ^_^


	14. Unfortunate Events

Chapter Fourteen

Botan was walking through the white castle which Sosuke told him was named Las Noches. It has been 2 weeks since Botan arrived at Las Noches.

"This place is so boring," whispered Botan as he stretched his hand as he walked to let his finger tips skim the wall.

"Botan-sama, what are you doing out?" asked Ulquiorra who appeared from a room.

"I was bored," answered Botan with a smile.

"You should head back to your room before Aizen-sama finds you," explained Ulquiorra but was surprised when Botan approached him.

"Before I go back to my room will you take me to the blond espada's room?" asked Botan as he squatted down to look at Ulquiorra in the eyes. Ulquiorra blushed slightly since no one ever lowered themselves to look at him in the eye.

"Of course Botan-sama," answered Ulquiorra as he turned around and started to walk.

"Arigato Ulquiorra-kun," smiled Botan as he fallowed the short espada. When they arrived at a door that had the kanji for 3 carved into it and Ulquiorra knocked on the door lightly. The door swung open slowly and the two of them entered the room.

"Ulquiorra what are you doing here?" asked the blond espada who was sitting in her bed.

"Botan-sama wanted to check on you before he went to bed," answered Ulquiorra as Botan passed his and walked over to the blond espada.

"I am sorry for attacking you so harshly," apologized Botan.

"Why are you apologizing I was your enemy?" asked the blond espada in surprise.

"I attack you out of anger not because I wanted to," answered Botan.

"You're truly a strange shinigami," whispered the blond espada.

"So what is your name San-chan?" asked Botan with a smile.

"I'm Harribel Tia," answered the blond espada who was surprised by Botan's question.

"It was nice talking to you Tia-chan. I hope you feel better," said Botan as he turned to leave.

"Why did you heal me?" asked Tia quickly before Botan left.

"Because there was no reason for you to die by my hands," answered Botan as he smiled at the female espada before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

"What is that man to Aizen-sama?" asked Tia to the short black haired espada.

"I don't know," answered Ulquiorra, "Good night." Ulquiorra bowed and left the 3rd espada's room.

_The Next Morning_

When Botan woke up he didn't know if it was day or night since it was always night time in Hueco Mundo.

"I hated this place with a passion," muttered Botan as he glared at the crescent moon that was framed by his window. Botan pulled the blankets off his body and started to the door that led to the bathroom. Botan opened the door and entered the white tiled room. Botan removed his hakama pants letting them fall to the floor with his haori and empty zanpakuto sheath. Botan pulled his hair up into a high and tight bun. Botan walked over to the bath and got into the hot water.

"It's been a while since I've had a descent bath," sighed Botan as he leaned back so his neck was also under the water. After several minutes of soaking Botan got out of the water and washed up. When he finally exited the bathroom he came out wearing his hakama and his old sixth division haori as a shirt with his locket lying on chest. Botan walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a white ribbon and tied his hair up into a loose bun.

"But the white sand is beautiful," muttered Botan as he looked out the window into the unending white dessert. Then Botan heard the door open and spun around.

"Sosuke what is it?" asked Botan who was surprised by Aizen's visit.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave your room without my permission," stated Aizen as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes I know," answered Botan as he leaned up against the wall.

"But Grimmjow told me you left your room last night," explained Aizen as he approached Botan.

"Yes I left last night. I was bored," answered Botan as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Where did you go?" asked Aizen as he stopped in front of Botan with a smirk on his face.

"I went to visit Tia-chan," answered Botan as he let his arms fall to his side.

"But who led you there?" asked Aizen.

"Ulquiorra-kun," answered Botan as he pushed Aizen out of his way. Then Botan felt himself be shoved back into the wall.

"Sosuke!" yelped Botan as he closed his eyes in pain. Then Botan gasped as he felt his necklace digging into the back of his neck.

"Sosuke let go please," cried Botan as he tried to pull the charm away from Aizen's grip but Sosuke didn't let go. Then the chain broke and the locket fell to the ground. Sosuke turned to look down at the locket to see pictures on the ground of all the important people in Botan's life. Only one picture caught his eyes since it was someone he did not know. Aizen picked up the picture and studied it.

"Whose baby is this?" asked Sosuke as he showed the picture of Sato to Botan.

"He's mine," answered Botan as he brushed his fingers across the back of his neck where the chain cut into it.

"How?" Sosuke asked who knew very well Botan never was in a relationship with any girl.

"I was the one who gave birth to him, Sosuke," answered Botan as he picked up the pictures and put them back into the locket.

"If you're his mother then who is his father?" asked Sosuke who wasn't surprised by Botan's comment.

"His father is Shinji," answered Botan as he put the locket down on the bedside table. Then Botan felt himself being thrown onto the bed.

"Sosuke!" yelped Botan as he hit the bed.

"I have been a patient man but I am not going to wait any longer," whispered Sosuke as he kissed Botan roughly.

"Sosuke stop it," cried Botan after he pulled away from Aizen and moved his head to the side. Sosuke didn't answer but pulled Botan's face up and kissed him again. Botan closed his eyes as he felt Aizen roughly tie his hands above his head.

"You are going to be mine and no one else's," whispered Sosuke into Botan's ear as he grabbed onto Botan's sash.

"Sosuke no," cried Botan as he turned over onto his stomach while blushing a deep red.

"I won't accept resistance," growled Sosuke as he grabbed Botan's waist and flipped him over onto his back again. Botan cried out in pain as he felt his arms twist in the wrong direction.

"Now be a good boy Botan and let me have you," whispered Sosuke as he kissed down Botan's neck and bit down hard where the neck meets the shoulder. A loud cry of pain came out of Botan's mouth as blood trailed down his chest from his bleeding bite wound.

"Scream all you want," smirked Sosuke as he licked Botan's chest, "But no one will hear you."

* * *

Now we see the EVIL Sosuke. Ok hope you liked it ill post very soon I've been on a roll with this story it amazes me. Thank you for read. comment ^_^


	15. Into the Desert

Chapter Fifteen

When Botan awakened his whole body hurt. The sheets were ripped to pieces and were dyed pink by blood. Botan's body was covered in hickies and bites marks but the worst wound was inside his entrance to his ass. Blood and cum leaked from the red hole. Botan pushed himself onto his hands and knees but fell since shocks of pain shot threw his back.

"Why did he do this to me," whispered Botan as tears spilt from his eyes as he grabbed the sheets. Then he heard the door open and Botan jumped slightly and turned his head slowly to look at who was at the door. Standing in the door way was Ulquiorra and on either side of him were young arrancar girls. Botan blushed and turned his head away. Then he felt two people get on the bed and put their hands on his shoulders and waist. Botan looked up to see the two girls healing his wounds. After most of his wounds were healed the two girls got off the bed and left. Ulquiorra walked over to Botan and dressed him in a white shinigami uniform.

"Arigato Ulquiorra-kun," smiled Botan as he watched Ulquiorra put on black tabis onto his feet.

"What did you do to make Aizen-sama so angry?" asked Ulquiorra as he finished putting the white zori onto Botan's feet. Then Botan threw on his locket that Ulquiorra fixed

"I told him something he never wanted to hear," answered Botan quietly.

"What would that be?" asked Ulquiorra as he stood up straight.

"Who the father of my child was," answered Botan as he slowly pushed himself off the bed but winced in pain after he stood up straight.

"A child," stated Ulquiorra in surprised.

"Yes he's a beautiful little boy," smiled Botan as he fallowed Ulquiorra out of the room.

"What's his name?" asked Ulquiorra as he looked up at Botan.

"Sato," answered Botan.

"How old is he?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"He's 7 months now," reply Botan as they entered into a room, "So Ulquiorra has your injury healed yet?"

"Yes it has," answered Ulquiorra who was surprised that Botan knew about the injury he got from Grimmjow while fighting him.

"That's good you were limping quite badly last night," smiled Botan as he sat down at a table.

"So what's your relationship to Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra as he put down a bowl of rice in front of Botan.

"I was an old comrade of his," answered Botan as he started to eat the rice.

"But it seems you are more to him than just an old comrade," stated Ulquiorra.

"Well we were friends," smiled Botan.

"Then why did Aizen-sama rape you?" asked Ulquiorra as he sat down across from Botan.

"He loved me but I didn't love him," answered Botan with a light blush across his cheeks.

"So Aizen-sama loves you," whispered Ulquiorra who never seen someone love someone else before.

"He's always loved me, I've known that for a while, but I thought he loved me as a friend," sighed Botan as he finished up his rice.

"I see," whispered Ulquiorra as he fallowed Botan out of the room. The two walked in silence threw the hallway until a pink haired espada started walking towards them.

"Well, well look who we have here," smiled the pink haired espada.

"Szayel what do you want?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I was just heading back to my lab but lucky for me I happened to bump into you and Botan-sama," answered the pink haired espada named Szayel.

"That doesn't answer my question," stated Ulquiorra.

"I just wanted to ask Botan-sama a quick question," smirked Szayel as he turned to look at Botan.

"What is it then?" asked Botan with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would mind showing me your power sometime," answered Szayel.

"Why?" asked Botan.

"I want to see how strong your electric reiatsu is and to find out how you are able to bear children," answered Szayel with a smirk.

"Szayel leave," growled Ulquiorra.

"It's ok Ulquiorra I can't show Szayel my power," smiled Botan softly.

"Why would that be?" asked Szayel.

"I used up my reiatsu to the drop. My reiatsu won't be back to normal for awhile," answered Botan as he walked passed Szayel, "if you want to know about my power ask Tia-chan, Szayel-kun" Ulquiorra fallowed Botan down the hallway.

"Is it true that your reiatsu is gone?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes it's true. My reiatsu in special, it gives me great power but when I use too much at one it blows up in my face and it all disappears," answered Botan, "Just like electricity if you put too much power into something it will blow up because it can't hold that much power at once."

"Is that why Aizen-sama doesn't put a reiatsu restraint on you?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yep, he was the one who helped me figure out my power," answered Botan.

_A Few Days Later_

Botan was sitting in his room reading a book when the door to his room opened. Botan looked up to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Ulquiorra-kun," whispered Botan in surprise as he put his book down and walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Put these on," stated Ulquiorra as he threw Botan's shinigami uniform at him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Botan as he noticed his zanpakuto in the folded cloths.

"I am going to help you escape from here," answered Ulquiorra. Botan quickly striped his clothes off and put his old clothes on. After Botan was done he sheathed his wakizashi back into its sheath.

"Fallow me and stay close," whispered Ulquiorra as he ran out of the room with Botan close behind. When they arrived at the exit Ulquiorra told Botan to wait before he exited out into the white dessert. A few seconds later Ulquiorra came back.

"Let's go," whispered Ulquiorra as he opened the door fully to reveal 4 arrancars lying on the ground with their masks removed completely. Botan closed his eyes as a shiver went up his back.

"We don't have much time," whispered Ulquiorra as he walked pass the bodies.

"Lead the way," answered Botan sadly as he looked at the bodies as he passed. Ulquiorra nodded and started to run. Botan gave the bodies' one last glance before fallowing Ulquiorra into the darkness. After what felt like hours to Botan Ulquiorra stopped.

"Why did we stop?" asked Botan as he slid over the sand. Ulquiorra turned around and walked over to Botan. Botan watched at Ulquiorra grabbed his zanpakuto.

"What are you doing," yelled Botan as he watched Ulquiorra sliced his arm.

"I must make it look like you escaped," answered Ulquiorra as he gave Botan his zanpakuto back, "Now go." A crack appeared in the air and opened to reveal an entrance to the human world.

"Arigato Ulquiorra," whispered Botan as he fell to his knees and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Go," whispered Ulquiorra who's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I promise I will repay you Ulquiorra," smiled Botan as he stood up, "And keep this for me." Ulquiorra caught what the shinigami threw at him and looked down at it. He looked down to see it was a picture of Botan standing in what looked to be Hueco Mundo with a baby boy in his arms.

"Good bye Ulquiorra," called Botan as he jumped into the entrance.

"Good Bye Botan," whispered Ulquiorra as he watch the entrance he made snap shut.

* * *

And there you have it. Botan escaped from Las Noches with the help of his new ally Ulquiorra! YEAH ^_^ hope you liked it comment pleaz^_^


	16. In the Arms of a Loved One

Chapter Sixteen

When Botan opened his eyes he found himself lying on the ground in what looked to be a park. Botan pushed himself up and brushed off the front of his shinigami uniform.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," whispered Botan as he pulled something out of his sleeve. When Botan's hand reappeared, in his hands was a picture of Ulquiorra. Botan opened his locked and put the picture into it. Then Botan started to walk. After several hours of wondering he felt a familiar reiatsu close by but Botan couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Botan quickly fallowed the reiatsu to an old run down warehouse. Botan quietly walked into the warehouse. Botan quickly unsheathed his wakizashi to block a kick. Botan slid back a few inches but kept his stance. Botan pushed hard on his wakizashi and threw his attacker back. Standing a few yards away was a blond girl who had her hair in pigtails.

"Sarugaki-fukutaichou," whispered Botan in surprise as he lowered his weapon.

"Kuchiki-kun," whispered Hiyori in surprise, "How are you here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Botan as he sheathed his wakizashi under his haori.

"50 years ago we were told you were killed," answered Hiyori.

"A lot of people thought I was killed," smiled Botan, "But I am alive and well."

"Well that's what you say but what's up with your reiatsu?" asked Hiyori who noticed Botan's reiatsu was weird.

"So you can sense it," whispered Botan.

"Hiyori why the hell did you disappear like that!" yelled a familiar voice. Botan turned his head to the stairs to see the Shinji at the top of the staircase

"Shinji," whispered Botan who saw Shinji standing there.

"Botan's alive, hagi," yelled Hiyori to Shinji.

"Nani?" asked Shinji who was confused by this but before he could say else he was hugged. Shinji's eyes wide in surprise to see his old lover hugging him tightly.

"Botan," whispered Shinji as he felt the front of his shirt become wet with Botan's tears.

"He was right you're not dead," cried Botan as he buried his face in Shinji's chest. Shinji wrapped his arms around Botan and held him close.

"Hiyori, go downstairs and tell the others I'll be down there later," called Shinji as he closed his eyes and buried his face into Botan's hair. Hiyori nodded her head and disappeared and reappeared behind Shinji.

"Should I tell the others?" asked Hiyori.

"No I will tell them when Botan has calmed down," whispered Shinji as felt tears stream down his face. Hiyori gave Shinji one last glance before disappearing down the stairs. After Hiyori disappeared Shinji fell to his knees and held Botan tightly to his chest.

"What took you so long to find me Botan?" asked Shinji.

"Let's say I got myself into some trouble," sniffed Botan as he opened his eyes and looked at Shinji's chest.

"Trouble?" asked Shinji in surprise as he picked up Botan princess style.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Shinji's shoulder.

_Byakuya's POV_

Byakuya entered into the human world with his vice captain at his side.

"Renji where is Botan staying?" asked Byakuya.

"Fallow me taichou," answered Renji and he started towards Urahara's shop. Byakuya fallowed close behind. When they arrived at Urahara's shop Renji opened the front door and entered with his captain close behind. Renji walked all the way to the back of the shot and opened the door to the back part of the shop.

"Renji-kun," greeted Urahara who sat at the table with Yoruichi and Ichigo.

"Renji what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo as he turned to look at Renji.

"Hello Kurosaki," greeted Byakuya as he also entered into the room.

"Byakuya-chan," smiled Yoruichi. Byakuya closed his eyes and ignored the old nickname.

"What are you doing here Kuchiki-taichou?" asked Urahara as he looked up at Byakuya.

"Where is my older brother?" answered Byakuya with a question.

"Botan," whispered Ichigo as he looked down at his hands.

"Kurosaki do you know where my brother is?" asked Byakuya as he turned his attention to Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lip before answering, "Botan was taken by 3 Espadas into Hueco Mundo."

"It's like that one day all over again," whispered Byakuya as he felt his heart drop.

"Hey Byakuya-chan what's in your arms?" asked Yoruichi as she noticed Byakuya had his arms folded over his chest. Byakuya put down what was in his arms. Now sitting on the ground was Sato who was dressed in a white long sleeve baby body suit that had blue buttons on the back and the ankles and wrist of the bodysuit has vertical blue stripes. Sato also wore striped blue and white socks and a red binky was in his mouth.

"Whose baby is this?" asked Yoruichi with a smile as she picked up the baby.

"He's Botan," answered Byakuya as he sat down at the table.

"Who's the mother?" asked Yoruichi as she tickled the baby's tummy with her pointer finger.

"Botan is the mother," answered Byakuya.

"Botan gave birth to this child?" asked Urahara as he looked to the baby to Byakuya.

"Hai, but my brother never explained how it was possible," answered Byakuya.

"That is very strange," whispered Urahara.

"And he's pretty strong for a tike since he did bite Iemura-san pretty hard," laughed Renji as he remembered when he went to visit Unohana-taichou when Sato got sick.

_Flash Back_

_Renji was taking a sneezing Sato to the 4th division._

_"Abarai-fukutaichou what are you doing here?" asked one of the shinigami of the 4th division when Renji walked through the halls of the 4th division._

_"Do you know where Unohana-taichou is?" asked Renji._

_"Unohana-taichou is outside drinking tea," answered the 4th division healer._

_"Arigato," thanked Renji as he quickly ran to where the 4th division healer pointed to._

_"Abarai-fukutaichou what is the meaning of your visit?" asked the 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura from his desk._

_"I need Unohana-taichou's help," answered Renji._

_"With what Abarai?" asked Iemura as he walked over to Renji._

_"This kid is sick," answered Renji as he revealed Sato who was wrapped tightly in blankets with his face red with sickness._

_"Why don't you bring him to one of the healers here?" asked Iemura as he pulled the blanket down some to look at Sato better._

_"Because," answered Renji as his eyebrow twitched in frustration. Then Sato opened his eyes and felt Renji's frustration. Sato then started to cry._

_"Shh it's ok Sato-chan," cooed Renji as he rocked Sato gently. Then Sato saw Iemura's finger near him, he reached out, pulled the finger to his mouth and bit down on it. Iemura cried out in pain and pulled his finger away from Sato._

_"What a monster," growled Iemura._

_"Good job Sato-chan," whispered Renji down to the sick baby as he walked towards where Unohana-taichou was._

_End of Flash Back_

"Oh how can this little guy hurt anyone," smiled Yoruichi as she held Sato above her head and shook him lightly making the little boy giggle.

* * *

WOO HOO Botan is back with Shinji YEAH and you got to see a little bit of what happens with Sato-chan. Hope you liked the chapter Will Post another chapter today Ja NE ^-^


	17. Side by Side

Chapter Seventeen

Shinji was sitting on his bed reading a magazine and sleeping next to him was Botan. Botan wore a pair of light blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Botan's hair was kept in a loose ponytail with a hair-band.

"How long is he going to sleep?" muttered Shinji to himself as he looked down at Botan.

"Shut up Shinji," mumbled Botan as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Awake now?" chuckled Shinji as he put his magazine down.

"I guess," yawned Botan as he pushed himself up onto his knees since he was lying on his stomach at the time, "how long was I asleep anyway?"

"10 hours," answered Shinji as he looked down at his watch.

"You know you didn't have to stay here with me the whole time, I'm not going to disappear," smiled Botan as he pulled his hair out of his ponytail gently.

"I know that," muttered Shinji under his breath while blushing slightly.

"But I don't mind," stated Botan as he kissed Shinji on the cheek before getting out of bed.

"Hey Botan why is your reiatsu so weird?" asked Shinji as he noticed Botan's reiatsu was different.

"It has been over a hundred years Shinji," answered Botan as he removed his shirt.

"Botan where did you get that?" asked Shinji as he jumped off the bed and landed gently behind Botan. Botan felt Shinji's fingers brush over his scar. Botan kept his eyes straight forward as the memories from only a few days ago flowed threw his mind.

"It's nothing serious just got into a little fight with some old friends," answered Botan as he threw on his white shitagi.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Shinji as he watched his lover pulled on his black kosode with ease.

"I plan on fighting you or the others," answered Botan as he slowly pulled his pants off. Shinji's attention was shot down as his watched as the sweatpants fall to the ground to reveal Botan's soft white legs.

"What?" asked Shinji who wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm going to fight you or one of the others," answered Botan as he pulled his hakama on and tied that and his kosode tightly with his white hakama-himo.

"What!" yelled Shinji who finally snapped out of his trance.

"I am well enough to fight and I want to show you how strong I have become over the last 100 years," answered Botan as he tied his zanpakuto to the back of his hips.

"What do you mean how strong you are?" asked Shinji who was slightly confused.

"You'll see what I mean by strong," smiled Botan as he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail.

"Botan, wait!" called Shinji as he ran after Botan who was already exiting the room.

"Shinji where the hell have you been!" called Kensei who was sitting with the vizard at the bottom of the warehouse.

"He's been taking care of his girlfriend," snickered Hiyori who was eating her food.

"A girlfriend?" asked Lisa in surprise as she looked up from her manga.

"Urusai Hiyori," yelled Shinji as he jumped off the railing and landed on the ground in front of the blonde vizard. Botan giggled as he started down the stairs.

"So who is this girlfriend of yours?" asked Lisa as she put down her manga.

"I don't have a girlfriend," muttered Shinji as he glared at Hiyori.

"Yeah you do. Don't lie," laughed Hiyori as she kicked Shinji in the back. Shinji fell onto his stomach.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Shinji as he looked up at Hiyori.

"For lying hagi," answered Hiyori as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm no lying and you know it," barked Shinji as he pushed himself up.

"I might have twisted my words around but I'm not lying," answered Hiyori as she looked the other way.

"You two are the same as always," smiled Botan as he jumped the last 10 steps landed soundlessly on the ground.

"Is that Kuchiki-chan!" called the green haired Kuna.

"Konichiwa Mashiro-chan," greeted Botan as he walked over to the group of vizard.

"I thought he was dead," asked Kensei as he pointed at Botan.

"As you can see Muguruma-taichou I am very much alive," smiled Botan, "But anyway I was wondering if any of you would like to fight me."

"Why?" asked Rose softly.

"You'll see why," answered Botan as he started towards the stairs he guessed went to the training grounds.

"Botan!" called Shinji as he fallowed his lover.

"You weren't lying, Hiyori," stated Lisa as she picked up her book and fallowed after Shinji and Botan with Hiyori at her side. The other 5 fallowed.

"So who will fight me first?" asked Botan as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"I'll fight you Kuchiki-kun," smirked Hiyori as she walked up to Botan.

"I would like to fight you with your mask on," smiled Botan.

"How did you know about that?" asked Hiyori in surprise.

"I thought it would be obvious," answered Botan as he put his hand to the back of his head and pulled something from behind his head and over his face. Now covering Botan's face was a hollow mask shaped into a fox face.

"You're a Vizard," whispered Hiyori in surprise.

"Will you put you mask on Hiyori-chan?" asked Botan as he pushed his mask up slightly to look at Hiyori with eyes that were red and fox like.

"Fine but you'll have to explain this," answered Hiyori as she pulled her mask on.

"I hope you are as good as you were in the old days," called Botan as he pulled his fox mask on but the eyes were blacked out so the red eyes weren't in few. Hiyori came at Botan with her zanpakuto unsheathed. Botan blocked Hiyori's attack with no effort what so ever.

"You're stronger," whispered Hiyori as she felt something clawing at her. Then Hiyori looked into Botan's black eyes and she saw something that struck fear into her core.

"What the hell are you?" asked Hiyori as she was now on the defensive.

"I am the darkness that ate Botan's heart," hissed a voice that wasn't Botan's voice.

"Who are you," growled Hiyori who felt Botan's normal reiatsu slowly disappear since it was being over powered by this evil reiatsu. But the voice never came as Botan threw Hiyori back. The fight continued on with Botan throwing attack after attack barley giving Hiyori any time to block the attack. Then after what felt like hours to Hiyori Botan's attacks started to become weaker.

"What's going on," whispered Hiyori as she felt the evil reiatsu start to disappear. Then finally Botan's fox mask crack in half and fell to the ground. When Botan opened his eyes they were back to normal.

"Arigato Hiyori-chan," smiled Botan as the fox mask disappeared in a burst of electricity.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" yelled Hiyori as she pushed her mask up and ran towards Botan.

"I was trying to calm my hollow side," answered Botan as he grabbed Hiyori's fist that came at him, "Because you fought me so hard my hollow side had let out its anger."

"Then why was he angry?" asked Hiyori as she removed her hollow mask.

"My hollow was enraged because I was sad," answered Botan as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"What could you be sad about?" asked Hiyori who never saw Botan cry once after knowing him for 40 years.

"I'll tell you later Hiyori," smiled Botan as he walked towards Shinji. Then Botan's hair was blow to the side to reveal a almost healed cut wound on his neck.

"Who could have hurt Kuchiki-kun," whispered Hiyori in surprise as she ran after Botan.

"Geeze Botan what the hell was that?" asked Shinji who never felt that type of reiatsu come out of Botan.

"That was my hollow," answered Botan as he hugged Shinji.

"I mean what was with the evil reiatsu?" asked Shinji again as he hugged Botan back.

"It was nothing," whispered Botan, "don't worry."

"I will keep worrying until you tell me," whispered Shinji into Botan's ear.

"Then keep worrying because I won't be telling you," whispered Botan softly as he pulled away and walked over to Mashiro.

"Mashiro-chan do you want to come with me to get some sweets?" asked Botan with a smile.

"Let's go. Come on Kensei!" called Mashiro as she and Botan walked towards the stairs with Kensei fallowing close behind.

* * *

There you have it you got to see part of Botan's hollow. You will be seeing a lot of that hollow in later chapters. Thank you for reading


	18. Sickness and Kisses

Chapter Eighteen

Botan was reading a manga with Love and Lisa while Hiyori chased Shinji around with her flip flop after Shinji "accidently" hit her over the head.

"It feels like the good old days," whispered Botan as he flipped a page and started to read the next strip.

"Kuchiki-san how exactly did you become a vizard?" asked Hachigen.

"That's a secret I will not reveal," answered Botan who didn't looked up from his manga.

"Why is that?" asked Lisa as she flipped a page.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," answered Botan as he started to skim the page he read.

"Who did you promise?" asked Love as he looked from his manga.

"My hollow," responded Botan as he flipped to the last page.

"Why did you promise that to your hollow?" asked Rose who was confused by this.

"Because I did," sighed Botan as he closed the manga shut and got up.

"Botan where are you going?" asked Shinji but was then smacked over the head with a flip flop by Hiyori sending the blond to the ground.

"I'm just going to go upstairs for a few minutes," answered Botan as he started up the stairs.

"I'll come with you!" called Shinji as he got up while pinching his bleeding nose and fallowed Botan up the stairs. When Shinji finally caught up with Botan they were in Shinji's room. Botan quickly walked over to the bed and lied down on his side with his back facing Shinji.

"Botan, what is wrong?" asked Shinji as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Botan.

"I just haven't been feeling well," answered Botan as he closed his eyes, "don't worry."

"Do you want me to go and get you some medicine?" asked Shinji as he kissed Botan's cheek softly.

"No its ok, I'll be back to normal in a few days," whispered Botan who was now half asleep.

"You know you shouldn't sleep in this," purred Shinji into Botan's ear.

"I know Shinji but I'm too tired to change," mumbled Botan as he snuggled his face into a pillow.

"Come on lazy," whispered Shinji as he pulled Botan to sit up. Shinji then removed Botan's kosode and shitagi. Shinji got off the bed and searched threw his cloths for a white sleeping yukata. After Shinji found a yukata and matching sash and walked back over to the bed. Shinji pulled the yukata on Botan and tied it closed with the sash. Then Shinji reached under the yukata, untied the hakama-himo and pulled off the hakama.

"Arigato Shinji," whispered Botan softly as Shinji pulled the blankets back and lying Botan down.

"Oyasuminasai Botan," whispered Shinji as he pulled the blankets up over Botan and kissed his forehead.

A Few Days Later

Botan was sitting in the underground training area after waking up from a nightmare.

"This is ridicules how long will this last," groaned Botan as his back started to hurt. Then Botan closed his eyes and went into his inner world.

_Inner World_

_When Botan opened his eyes he found himself standing in a huge grassy plane with several sakura trees spread across the plane._

_"Botan what brings you here!" called a voice. Botan turned his head to see Raikou-sama standing there._

_"I just need to talk to Kyuubi," answered Botan as he walked over to Raikou-sama. Raikou was a tall man about 6'3 with long blue hair and soft amber eyes. Two dragon horns came out of his head and his ears were pointed. Raikou's hair was knee length long. Raikou kept his hair up in a high ponytail by several yellow ribbons. Raikou wore a pure white samurai kimono while his samurai hakama and haori are black. His haori is sleeveless and has the kanji for Lightning on the back. Raikou wore white tabis and getas. Raikou also carries a trident that was strapped to his back. Raikou has black tear marks on his right cheek under his eye._

_"Well Kyuubi is sleeping right now," smiled Raikou as he brushed Botan's bangs out of his face._

_"So how are you doing?" asked Botan as he sat down under a sakura tree._

_"I'm fine but your reiatsu is changing again," answered Raikou as he sat down next to Botan._

_"I know," sighed Botan as he looked up into the tree._

_"It might happen again," warned Raikou._

_"I know," muttered Botan as he pulled his knees to his chest._

_"What will you do if it does happen?" asked Raikou._

_"I will do what I did last time Raikou-sama and if I died this time then all the trouble I have cause will disappear," smiled Botan as he opened the eyes he didn't remember closing._

_"Botan you can't think like that. There would be many people who would morn over your death," scolded Raikou._

_"Then don't let me die," whispered Botan as he looked over at Raikou._

_"I'll do my best," promised Raikou._

_"Hey kit, what are you doing here!" called a voice. Botan looked up to see a woman a few years older looking than him with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a red shitagi, white kosode and hakama, red sash tied in the front in a bow, with white tabis and getas. On the top of her head was a pair of blond fox ears with brown tips. Swinging behind her was a blond fox tail with a brown tip._

_"Konbanwa Kyuubi," greeted Botan, "Do you think you could block the pain in my back?"_

_"Yeah I guess I could but what about everything else?" answered Kyuubi as she walked over to the two and sat down in front of Botan._

_"I would be asking too much of you Kyuubi," answered Botan as he hugged his knees tighter._

_"You are a strange shinigami Botan," smirked Kyuubi._

_"I'm not strange I'm just kind," smiled Botan as he rested his head on the top of his knees. Kyuubi rolled her eyes as she got up and started to walk away_

_"You should probably get back to bed kit," called Kyuubi who was already half way across the field._

_"She's right Botan. You should go to bed," agreed Raikou-sama._

_"I'll go to bed," yawned Botan as he got up, "Good night Raikou-sama."_

_"Oyasuminasai Botan," called Raikou as he watched Botan disappear into thin air._

_Out of Inner World_

Botan opened his eyes and sighed when he felt no pain in his back.

"Arigato Kyuubi," whispered Botan to himself as he got off the rock and left to Shinji's room. When he arrived in Shinji's room he removed his clothing and changed into a pair of shorts. Botan then climbed into bed next to Shinji and snuggled into his chest. Slowly but surely Botan fell into the darkness and fell asleep.

When Shinji woke up the next morning he found himself on his back with something lying over his chest. When Shinji looked down he saw Botan lying over his chest with his hair covering his exposed back and to what Shinji could see Botan's looked to be naked.

"When did you change," whispered Shinji as he brushed Botan's long bangs out of his face to reveal his face was red and he was gasping for breath. Shinji then noticed Botan's body was hot.

_Flash Back_

_ Shinji was walking around the 5__th__ division after finishing his paper work when he saw Aizen standing by the gates._

_ "Sosuke what are you doing!" called Shinji as he walked towards his vice captain._

_ "I am waiting for Botan-san," answered Sosuke as he turned to face his captain._

_ "Why is Botan coming here?" asked Shinji in surprise since his lover never told him he was coming._

_ "He said he was going to show me something but he's late," answered Sosuke as he looked down either street._

_ "I'll go and look for him," Shinji announced as he started towards the 6__th__ division. Half way to the 6__th__ division Shinji found Botan on the ground. _

_ "BOTAN!" yelled Shinji as he ran towards Botan. Shinji knelt down next to Botan and flipped him onto his back. Botan's face was red with sickness and he gasped for breath. _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing," muttered Shinji as he picked up Botan princess style. When Shinji arrived back at the 5__th__ division Sosuke came running over to him._

_ "What happen to Botan-san?" asked Sosuke as he stopped next to Shinji._

_ "The baka collapsed on the ground on the way here," answered Shinji as he started to his room, "Sosuke will you go and get a bowl of cold water a cloth!" Sosuke nodded his hand and ran off. When Shinji arrived in his room he lied Botan down on his bed and covered him with his blanket._

_ "You should of staid home, Botan," whispered Shinji as he pushed Botan's bangs back and kissed him gently on the forehead. Botan groaned and moved his head slightly making his bangs fall over his face to cover his eyes. Then Sosuke came in with as bowl of water and a cloth._

_ "How is he?" asked Sosuke as he knelt down next to Botan while putting the bowl down._

_ "It seems he's been sick for a few days now and he hasn't been taking care of himself," answered Shinji as he soaked the cloth in the water, folded it and lied it over Botan's now exposed forehead._

_ "He must have caught it from his younger brother," whispered Sosuke._

_ "Byakuya was sick?" asked Shinji who didn't know this either._

_ "Yes Botan-san left for 2 weeks to take care of his younger brother," answered Sosuke as he got up, "I'll go and in form the 4__th__ division to send a nurse to check on him." Shinji watched as Sosuke disappeared closing the door behind him._

_ "Shinji," whispered Botan as he slowly started to opened his eyes._

_ "How are you feeling?" asked Shinji._

_ "Hot," coughed Botan._

_ "You know you should really take better care of yourself," sighed Shinji._

_ "You should know I put other people before myself," coughed Botan again as he closed his eyes._

_ "That's one reason I love you," whispered Shinji as he leaned down and kissed Botan softly on the lips._

_ "Shinji don't," groaned Botan as he tried to push Shinji away._

_ "Come on," whispered Shinji over Botan's lips._

_ "You're going to get sick too," scolded Botan as he pushed himself up with one hand while the other was pressed on Shinji's chest._

_ "I don't mind," smirked Shinji as he over powered Botan and took Botan's lips with his own. Botan moaned as Shinji pulled him into his lap._

_ "You look really cute right now," breathed Shinji into Botan's ear._

_ "Shut up," gasped Botan as he grasped onto Shinji's kimono._

_ "You look so fuckable right now too," groaned Shinji._

_ "Shinji stop it," whispered Botan but was stopped from talking anymore by Shinji's lips. Shinji pushed his tongue threw Botan's lips with ease and explored the pore sick fukutaichou's hot mouth. Botan moaned as he felt his groin grind into Shinji's._

_ "I'm going to fuck you right here," Shinji told Botan as he grabbed onto the bow that held Botan's hakama up._

_ "Shinji," gasped Botan as Shinji pulled hard on it while pushing Botan down on his back._

_End of Flash back_

"That was the only time I remember you getting that sick," smiled Shinji as he brushed Botan's bangs out of his face.

"What memory was that?" asked Botan softly as he opened his eyes slowly.

"The one when you were so ill you had to stay in bed for 2 weeks," answered Shinji as he kissed Botan's forehead gently.

"But who was also sick with me during those 2 weeks?" asked Botan with a smirk.

"I was," sighed Shinji as he lied down next to Botan.

"I told you not to," whispered Botan as he rolled over so his head was resting on Shinji's chest.

"Yeah you did," whispered Shinji as he combed his fingers through Botan's hair. Then after a few minutes Botan fell asleep again. Shinji slowly got off the bed while lying Botan down on his back.

"I'll be right back love," whispered Shinji as he kissed Botan's lips gently before leaving to go and get some medicine.

* * *

You got to see more of Botan's past and into his inner mind like Ichigo or and PS you'll find out who Kyuubi is in chapter 24. I hope you like it I promise Ill post another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. Ja ne ^-^


	19. The Truth of Past Events

Chapter Nineteen

Botan was sitting in the front entrance thinking of the past few weeks he has stayed here. Botan suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu coming this way.

"They're coming," whispered Botan as he looked up at the windows. After a few minutes Shinji and the others came down and they looked like they were ready to fight.

"It's ok guys they aren't here for you," Botan explained to them as he pushed the front doors of the ware house open.

"Then why are they here?" asked Hiyori as she fallowed Botan out.

"They've come to retrieve me," answered Botan as he walked out so he was standing in the middle of the two ware houses. Then after a few seconds 5 people stood there. Standing in the front was Byakuya with Renji at his side. Standing next to Renji was Rukai and next to Byakuya was Yoruichi. Behind the 4 was Ichigo but all Botan could see was his orange hair.

"Bya-chan!" called Botan with a smile as he ran and hugged his younger brother.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" asked Byakuya as he held his brother tightly.

"I'm fine," answered Botan. Then Botan's eyes widen I shock as he felt another reiatsu. Botan pulled away from Byakuya and ran over to Ichigo. Sitting in Ichigo's arms was Botan's baby boy Sato.

"Sato-chan!" cried Botan as he took Sato from Ichigo and hugged his baby.

"Botan how long were you in Hueco Mundo?" asked Yoruichi as she turned to look at Botan.

"Wait a second what do you mean Botan was in Hueco Mundo?" asked Shinji who was confused.

"He didn't tell you," answered Ichigo in surprise as he watched as Botan stiffened slightly.

"No he didn't," answered Shinji as he looked over at Botan.

"Botan was captured by 3 Espada and was brought to Las Noches," answered Byakuya.

"What did Sosuke want with Botan?" asked Shinji.

"At the moment we do not know," answered Byakuya as he looked to his brother.

"Botan did Sosuke give you that scar on your back?" asked Shinji as he walked over to Botan.

"Iie the Espada gave me that when I fought them," answered Botan as he looked down at his baby.

"Then did Aizen give you that wound on your neck?" asked Hiyori.

"Hai," answered Botan as he remembered the moment he got it.

"What else did Sosuke do to you?" asked Shinji as he stopped next to Botan.

"Nothing," lied Botan as he felt his eyes burn as the thoughts of the night Aizen raped streamed threw his mind. Sato picked up on Botan's distress and started to cry. Shinji jumped slightly when he heard Sato's cry.

"Oh gomen Sato gomen," apologized Botan as he tried to calm Sato down.

"Whose kid is that?" asked Shinji as he looked over Botan's shoulder to look at the blond baby.

"He's mine," answered Botan as he finally quieted Sato's crying.

"Who's his mother?" asked Shinji who was hurt by hearing this.

"I am his mother," answered Botan as he watched Sato open his eyes and looked up at him.

"Then who's the father?" asked Shinji who was now surprised.

"That would be you," answered Botan as he watched as Sato played with his hair that was falling over his shoulders.

"He's my child?" whispered Shinji in surprise.

"Yes he is," answered Botan but then he winced in pain as Sato pulled rather hard on his hair making Botan's head bow slightly.

"He's a rough houser I see," smirked Shinji as he took Sato from Botan's arms.

"Yes he is a very strong child," Botan agree as he tried to pry open Sato's hands so he could free his hair.

"Botan, Kisuke wants to talk to you," Yoruichi said as she walked over to Botan.

"About what?" asked Botan.

"I don't know," answered Yoruichi.

"Shinji will you watch Saito for a little while?" asked Botan.

"Yeah," answered Shinji who was still in his own little world as he walked back into the warehouse with the others fallowing close behind.

"I'm going to stay with them!" called Ichigo as he fallowed the vizard into the ware house.

"Let's go," sighed Botan as he flash stepped with the other 4 following close behind.

"Rukai, Renji, we have to go back," called Byakuya when they arrived at Urahara's shop.

"Hai taichou," answered Renji as he opened the gate.

"I'll see you later Bya-chan," smiled Botan as he waved good bye to his little brother.

"Fallow me," called a male voice. I looked down to see Yoruichi in her cat form. I nodded my head and fallowed the cat into the house. Then Yoruichi mewed and jumped into Kisuke's lap.

"Konichiwa Kisuke," smiled Botan as he shut the door behind him.

"It's good to see you Botan," greeted Kisuke as he fanned himself.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Botan as he sat across from Kisuke.

"Is her hiding place still a secret?" asked Kisuke as he changed from his normal self to his serious self.

"Yes her hiding place I did not reveal," answered Botan as he played with the locket around his neck.

"Did Sosuke ever ask you about it?" asked Kisuke as he pet Yoruichi.

"He hinted it a few times thinking I would talk to him about it but I saw threw it," stated Botan as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I thought he only knew about the Hogyoku but he now knows about her too," whispered Kisuke as he chewed on his lip.

"He probably found out about her from the Great Spirit Library but he must have been down there for at least a few months to be able to find that file," sighed Botan as he worry filled his heart.

"Botan let me check the seal," called Kisuke as he gestured Botan to come over to him. Botan got up and walked over to Kisuke and sat down with his back to him. Botan removed his kosode and shitagi and pulled his hair over his shoulder to his back was bare. Kisuke made a few hand seals and touched the middle of Botan's back with his pointer and middle finger. Botan gasped in pain as some kind of tattoo started to form on his back. The tattoo on Botan's back was the kanji for spirit king with the 5 noble households' symbols place around it.

"It seems the seal is weakening," whispered Kisuke as he traced the kanji for spirit, "Tessai will have to look at this." Botan pulled on his shitagi.

"Botan, the seal shouldn't be this weak," stated Kisuke as he watched Botan pull on his kosode and tie it shut.

"It shouldn't?" asked Botan back in surprise as he got to his feet.

"How long will you hide it?" asked Kisuke as he watched Yoruichi leap out of his arms and headed to the back rooms. Botan didn't answer as he pulled his hair back up into a ponytail.

"Botan are you ashamed by this?" asked Kisuke.

"No," answered Botan as he looked blankly at Kisuke.

"Then why do you keep hiding it?" asked Keisuke as he got up.

"I do not want people to look down upon me for what happened," whispered Botan as he turned away from Kisuke and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Who did it?" asked Kisuke as he put a hand on Botan's shoulder.

"Aizen," answered Botan in a whisper.

"He must have used brutal force to be able to break it," sighed Kisuke as he looked sadly at Botan.

"It was very painful and it still hurts now," mumbled Botan.

"Why didn't you ask Kyuubi to heal them?" asked Keisuke as he turned Botan around.

"If I ask Kyuubi to heal them she will become angry," whispered Botan as he avoided Keisuke's eyes.

"Yes she probably would," sighed Kisuke as he brushed Botan's bangs out of his face, "Come on Botan let's see if Tessai can strengthen the seal." Kisuke led Botan out of the room by the shoulder. Botan sat down in the dining area where Ururu and Jinta were sitting.

"Welcome back Botan-san," greeted Ururu.

"Konichiwa Ururu-chan. How are you today?" asked Botan as he sat down next to Jinta.

"I'm fine," smiled Ururu.

"That's good. Jinta-kun, have you been nice to Ururu-chan?" smiled Botan as he turned his attention to Jinta.

"Yeah," answered Jinta without looking at Botan.

"Jinta-kun you shouldn't pick on Ururu-chan, it's not nice," scolded Botan. Jinta just folded his arms over his chest and mumbled things under his breath.

"Jinta-kun would you go and get us some tea?" asked Botan with a smile.

"Yeah whatever," mumbled Jinta as he got up and walked out of the room with his hands behind his head.

"He can be a good boy sometimes," giggled Botan. Then the door opened again and Tessai was standing there. Botan sighed as removed his upper garments.

"This will hurt Kuchiki-sama," warned Tessai. Botan nodded his head and closed his eyes. Tessai started to make rapped hand seals and then pressed his hand over Botan's back. The seal appeared again but the black was now red since the tattoo was bleeds. Botan bit his lip as his whole body felt like it was one fire. After what felt like hours for Botan Tessai removed his hand from Botan's bleeding back.

"It's done," sighed Tessai as he cleaned his hand with a cloth. Botan fell to his side and curled up into a ball. Then Tessai put his hands on Botan's side and started to heal Botan's back. The tattoos were gone but blood was still seeping from where the tattoos once were printed.

"Will Botan-san be ok?" asked Ururu as she pet Botan's head.

"He'll be fine Ururu he just needs rest," smiled Kisuke.

* * *

There is a little of who Botan really is and you are probably wondering who **SHE** is but you will find out near 30's chapters. Hope you liked it bye bye ^_^


	20. To Protect

Chapter Twenty

**The Day Botan Escaped from Las Noches**

Sosuke was walking to Botan's room to check on him but when Sosuke entered the room Botan was not inside.

"He shouldn't have been able to move," whispered Sosuke as he left the room and started to the meeting room.

"Aizen-taichou what's wrong?" asked Gin who appeared from around a corner.

"Do you know where Botan went?" asked Sosuke as he looked at the fox looking man.

"No I have not maybe you should go and ask Ulquiorra since he was in charge of taking care of him," smiled Gin as he raised his shoulders. Sosuke left and walked towards Ulquiorra's room. When he arrived in Ulquiorra's room he found him sitting on his bed wrapping his arm with bandages.

"Ulquiorra where is Botan?" asked Sosuke as he shut the door behind him.

"He escaped," answered Ulquiorra as he finished bandaging his arm.

"How did he escape?" asked Sosuke as he tried to keep his anger hidden.

"I was going to check on him but when I went into the room he was gone," answered Ulquiorra as he pulled his jacket back on.

"Where did you get the wound?" asked Sosuke.

"I was able to find him again but he was stronger than I thought and he escaped. This wound was from his attack," answered Ulquiorra as he walked passed Aizen, "He won't be easy to find."

"I must get him back," growled Aizen as he smashed his hand into the wall next to the door.

_Stark's POV_

Stark was napping in the small human world like environment that Aizen-sama made for Botan-sama.

"Stark, wake up!" yelled the voice of Stark's other half Lilynette. Stark didn't respond he just turned slightly so the back of his head was facing Lily.

"God damn it I wish Botan-sama was still here. He was able to get you up," muttered Lilly as she sat next to Stark.

_Flash Back_

_ Start was walking back to his room to sleep when he ran into someone._

_ "Oh gomennasai," apologized a male voice. Stark looked down to see a black hair young man standing there. His eyes were bright silver and he wore traditional shinigami clothing. _

_ "I haven't met you yet," smiled the male, "I'm Kuchiki Botan."_

_ "Coyote Stark," replied Stark._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Stark-kun," answered Botan as he walked passed Stark. _

_Later that week_

_ Stark was sleeping in his room while Lily kept screaming at him. Then suddenly Lily stopped yelling. Stark sighed as he finally started to relax. Then he felt something soft brush over his brow. Stark opened one of his eyes to see Botan sitting next to him._

_ "Stark-kun, could you bringing me outside?" asked Botan as he pulled his hand away from Stark. _

_ "Why?" asked Stark as he opened his other eye and sat up._

_ "Sosuke said I'm not allowed to go outside of the palace alone and everyone else is gone so I came to you," smiled Botan. _

_ "Fine," yawned Stark as he got off his bed of pillows. Lily watched in shock as Stark got up from his bed. _

_ "Arigato Stark-kun," thanked Botan as he started towards the door, "Come on Lily-chan!" Lily ran over to Botan and grabbed his hand. Botan didn't respond to Lily grabbing his hand but kept on walking while leading Lily along. _

_ "Botan-sama why are you here?" asked Lily as she looked up at Botan._

_ "Sosuke brought me here," answered Botan as he walked outside. _

_ "Yeah but why did he bring you here?" asked Lily as she held tightly onto Botan's hand._

_ "Because he missed me," answered Botan as he smiled down at Lily. Then Botan pulled his hand from Lily's hand. Lily frowned but then Botan's hand was in front of her and in his hand was several colorful piece of food._

_ "What is it?" asked Lily as she picked up a piece._

_ "It's called candy," smiled Botan as he took a piece and put it into his mouth. Lily looked at the piece of candy she had before putting it in her mouth. Lily smiled since it taste so good. Lily took more and more._

_ "If you like it so much Lily I could bring you some more," chuckled Botan as he put his hand into his sleeve and pulled out what looked to be a yellow bird._

_ "What is that?" asked Lily as she looked at the small yellow thing. Botan closed his eyes and sparks started to fly from Botan's body but none hit Lily. Slow but surely the bird sat up and opened its eyes. Botan threw the bird into the air and it turned into 5 birds. Lily smiled wildly and chased after the birds. Botan smiled as he walked over to Stark and sat down in the sand._

_ "I wonder if he'll be like that," whispered Botan to himself._

_ "Who will be like Lily?" asked Stark as he looked down at Botan._

_ "My son," answered Botan as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on the top of his knees._

_ "You have a child?" asked Stark in surprise._

_ "Yes he is much younger than Lily. Still a baby really," answered Botan as he watched Lily jump into the air to try to catch one of the birds._

_ "Why isn't he with you?" asked Stark as he sat down next to Botan._

_ "Because I left him with someone I knew who could protect him while I am gone," answered Botan as he closed his eyes as a breeze passed. Stark watched as Botan's hair blew gently back and forth. _

_ "What does he look like?" asked Stark._

_ "He looks like his father," answered Botan as he opened his eyes slowly._

_ "His father, what do you mean?" asked Stark who was confused by what Botan said._

_ "I am Sato's mother," answered Botan as he looked up at Stark. _

_ "Then what does his father look like?" asked Stark as he watched Botan smile._

_ "He had long blond hair and the most handsome brown eyes," whispered Botan as he looked off into the distance._

_ "Where is he?" asked Stark._

_ "I don't even know that myself," replied Botan as he let his legs slid down into the sand._

_ "Did he leave you and Sato?" asked Stark as Botan's hands rested behind him to keep him up._

_ "No he did not leave me. He was taken from me and for Sato his father doesn't even know about him," Botan answered as he looked up at the crescent moon, "But what about you Stark. How did you come to be an Espada?"_

_ "Aizen-sama found me and Lilynette," answered Stark who was slightly surprised by Botan's sudden question._

_ "Sosuke found you and Lilynette," whispered Botan._

_ "Yes he did," Stark repeated._

_ "Were you lonely, Stark-kun?" asked Botan as he looked away from the moon to look at Stark._

_ "How did you know?" asked Stark in surprise. Botan just smiled as he lied down on his back with his arms stretched out._

_ "You have great power and when you have great power you become lonely," explained Botan as he closed his eyes. _

_ "Do you have great power as well?" asked Stark._

_ "I am a very strong person Stark. Physically and mentally I am strong but even the strongest people have their weaknesses," Botan told Stark. _

_ "Botan-sama what is your weakness?" asked Stark._

_ "My weakness," Botan repeated as he thought about it for a second, "I guess it's my instinct to protect."_

_ "To protect. Why is that?" asked Stark who didn't understand what Botan meant._

_ "My instinct to protect the people who are close to me gets me into situations where I have to sacrifice myself so they don't get hurt," answered Botan as he rolled over onto his side so he was facing Stark._

_ "Who do you protect Botan-sama?" questioned Stark._

_ "I protect my baby brother, my child, my friends, people who have made me stronger, the people who love me and the people who need my protection," answered Botan as he brushed his fingers over the top of Stark's gloved hand._

_ "Would you protect Lily?" asked Stark who did know why he asked the question._

_ "If I was put into a situation where Lily needed me to then yes I would protect Lily with my life," answered Botan as he lied his head down on his out stretched arm and closed his eyes_

_ "Botan-sama!" called Stark softly but Botan was already fast asleep._

_ "Stark look what I did," smiled Lily as she ran over to Stark. Stark looked at Lily who had her hands cupped together. Then Lily removed her top hand to reveal the yellow bird. The yellow bird chirped and flew out of Lily's hands. _

_ "No don't fly away!" cried Lily as she tried to reach out to the bird. The bird chirped and flew down and landed on Botan's hand that was resting next to Stark's hand. Stark raised his gloved hand to the bird. The bird jumped lightly onto Stark's gloved hand and Stark raised his hand to his face._

_ "Then I will protect you as well Botan-sama," whispered Stark as he looked at the bird._

_ "Stark what are you talking about?" asked Lily as Stark gave Lily the bird._

_ "Nothing Lily," yawned Stark as he lied down. _

_ "Stark don't fall asleep again," pouted Lily as she sat down criss cross with her arms over her chest and the yellow bird perched on the tip of her horn. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Did you leave to go and protect someone Botan-sama," whispered Stark as he opened his eyes to look at the blue sky. Then the yellow birds that Botan gave Lily flew over Stark.

"Please come back Botan-sama," whispered Lily as she watched the birds fly over her.

* * *

There you go chapter twenty ^-^ and you got to see some of the events that happened while Botan was in Hueco Mundo. Hope you liked the chapter ^-^ PS if you have any questions just email me and I will answer them for you


	21. Showing Kindness to the Raging Animal

Chapter Twenty One

Grimmjow was stalking around Las Noches after finding out Botan escaped the white castle.

"Why did you leave," muttered Grimmjow as he kicked the air above the floor.

_Flash Back_

_Grimmjow was walking back to his room after getting into a fight with Ulquiorra when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the Espada meeting room. Grimmjow walked towards the room and looked inside. Walking on the table that stood in the middle of the room was Kuchiki Botan the guy Aizen told him, Ulquiorra and Tai to get._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" called Grimmjow as he put his hands into his pockets. The Botan yelped in surprise and slipped. Grimmjow watched as the Botan fell backwards into one of the chairs, the chair he fell into fell onto its back and onto the white marble floor._

_"Ow, ow," groaned Botan. Grimmjow walked into the room and over to where Botan fell._

_"Shouldn't you be in your room?" asked Grimmjow as he grabbed the back of the chair and push the chair up with Botan still in it._

_"I finished the book I read so I came to explore some," answered Botan who was now sitting criss-cross in the chair._

_"How the hell did no one find you," muttered Grimmjow._

_"I am pretty good at sneaking around Grimmjow-kun," smiled Botan as he stood up on the chair._

_"That will get ya in a lot of trouble," warned Grimmjow._

_"Only if they find me," giggled Botan as he jumped onto the table._

_"Just go back to your room," ordered Grimmjow._

_"I am not going to go back there," stated Botan as he walked over to Aizen's chair and sat down in it._

_"Why the hell not?" asked Grimmjow._

_"Because the room is boring and I have nothing to do in there," answered Botan._

_"Come on!" barked Grimmjow as he turned and walked to the door, Botan blinked a few times before jumped back on the table, walking across it, jumped at the end of it and fallowing Grimmjow out of the room. As they walked Botan watched Grimmjow walk. Half way to Grimmjow's room Grimmjow felt Botan's hand on his back._

_"What are you doing?" asked Grimmjow as he stopped and turned his head to look at Botan._

_"You're hurt," answered Botan as he closed his eyes and his body became surrounded in electric reiatsu. Grimmjow closed his eyes as he felt the electricity flow threw his body and slowly but surely Grimmjow felt his wounds heal._

_"Do they not hurt anymore?" asked Botan as he opened his eyes and looked up at Grimmjow._

_"Why did you do that?" asked Grimmjow as he turned to face Botan._

_"I did it because you were hurt," answered Botan. Grimmjow balled his fist and then threw a punch at Botan. Botan didn't flinch as Grimmjow's fist stopped only a few centimeters from Botan's face._

_"You don't know what to do with yourself," smiled Botan as he put a hand on Grimmjow's arm as pushed his arm gently out of his face._

_"What do you mean," growled Grimmjow._

_"No one has ever shown you kindness have they," whispered Botan as he walked forward so he was now standing in front of Grimmjow._

_"I don't need anyone's kindness," barked Grimmjow as he felt his other hand ball up and started to shake._

_"Everyone needs kindness Grimmjow-kun," smiled Botan as he brushed his finger tips over Grimmjow's scar._

_"Why do you care?" growled Grimmjow as he stepped back from Botan._

_"Why shouldn't I care?" asked Botan as he looked up at Grimmjow._

_"I want to hit you so badly right now," roared Grimmjow as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Before Grimmjow could attack Botan, Botan ran to Grimmjow and hugged him. Grimmjow stood in shock as he felt Botan's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. He felt Botan's warm breath over his heart._

_"It's ok to be angry," whispered Botan as he rested his head on Grimmjow's chest._

_"Why do you do this to me," growled Grimmjow as he dropped his zanpakuto to the ground._

_"It's ok Grimmjow-kun everything will be ok," cooed Botan as he felt Grimmjow weaken and fell to his knees. Grimmjow laid in Botan's arms now his head resting on Botan's chest._

_"It's ok to have someone care for you," smiled Botan as he pet Grimmjow's hair gently, "It's ok to have kindness given to you. Having kindness given to you shows that you are a person to be liked." Grimmjow closed his eyes and listen to Botan's soft voice that calmed his raging anger._

_"I'll always be here Grimmjow-kun," smiled Botan as he rested his forehead on the top of Grimmjow's head and combed his fingers through Grimmjow's bright blue hair._

_A Few Days later_

_Grimmjow was zoning out sitting on top of Las Noches when he saw Botan walking out of Las Noches with one of the lower ranking arrancar. Then Grimmjow sensed something coming this way. Grimmjow looked out into the sandy dessert to see a huge hollow coming this way at a high speed. The arrancar protecting Botan unsheathed his sword to fight the hollow. The hollow easily defeated the weak arrancar by swallowing him whole. Botan stood there in front of the mouth of the hollow._

_"Damn," growled Grimmjow and he jumped down from where he sat and landed on top of the hollow making the hollow's face smash into the ground._

_"Grimmjow-kun," whispered Botan as his hair was blown back by the impact of the hollow's head hitting the sand._

_"What the hell are you doing out here?" asked Grimmjow as he jumped off the hollow's head and landed on the ground._

_"I wanted to get out for a few moments," answered Botan as he watched as Grimmjow approached him._

_"Then you are stupid for getting such a weak arrancar," barked Grimmjow as he stopped in front of Botan._

_"Maybe next time you can take me outside Grimmjow-kun," smiled Botan as he closed his eyes._

_"I will," mumbled Grimmjow as he brushed his finger tips across Botan's forehead pushing Botan's bangs out of his face. Then Botan opened his eyes and his eyes widen in shock._

_"Grimmjow!" yelled Botan. Grimmjow quickly turned around and kicked the hollow that was about to attack him back several yard. Grimmjow ran at the hollow and slashed it up into pieces._

_"Arigato Grimmjow-kun," whispered Botan as Grimmjow came walking back over at Botan._

_"Come on lets go inside," mumbled Grimmjow are he put his hands into his pockets. Botan smiled as he walked beside Grimmjow._

_Later that Day_

_Grimmjow was sitting on his bed after finishing his dinner when he heard a knock on his door. Grimmjow looked up to see Botan standing there. Botan was now wearing a pair of white hakama pants tied up by a black sash and his shirt was a plane white long sleeve shirt._

_"What are you doing here?" asked Grimmjow as he got out of his bed and walked over to Botan._

_"I had a nightmare and I went looking for Sosuke but I couldn't find him," answered Botan as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand._

_"Come on you can sleep in my bed for the night," muttered Grimmjow as he grabbed Botan's wrist gently and led the black haired shinigami over to his bed. Botan crawled over the white sheets until he got to the other side of the bed. Botan lied down on his stomach while holding a pillow under himself._

_"What was your nightmare about?" asked Grimmjow as he looked down at Botan._

_"It's the nightmare I always have," answered Botan as he rested his head on a pillow._

_"What do you mean always have?" question Grimmjow._

_"It has been a nightmare that has haunted my dreams for 50 years," responded Botan as he snuggled his face into his pillow._

_"What is so scary about this nightmare?" asked Grimmjow as he saw Botan shake._

_"It's scary because it feels so real to me, like it really did happen," answered Botan as he rolled over onto his side so he was facing Grimmjow, "I could feel the lashings of the whip and the cold blade of a sword that slice into my body."_

_"Someone was hurting you," whispered Grimmjow as he reached his hand out to touch Botan's face._

_"Someone was trying to take something from me but I wouldn't give it up," whispered Botan as he felt Grimmjow's warm hand touch his face._

_"It's ok Botan you don't have to be scared," murmured Grimmjow as he brushed his thumb over Botan's soft cheek, "It was only a dream."_

_"Thank you Grimmjow-kun," smiled Botan as he closed his eyes and tears slipped down his cheek. Grimmjow was surprised by this but he brushed Botan's tears away with his fingers._

_"Good night Botan-sama," whispered Grimmjow as he lied down next to Botan so he was facing Botan._

_"Oyasumi Grimmjow-kun," mumbled Botan who was now falling asleep._

_End of Flash Back_

"Did Aizen drive you away," whispered Grimmjow as he looked out one of the windows to look at the crescent moon that hung in the black sky.

* * *

There is chapter 21 I will post chapter 22 later today hope you liked it Ja ne ^_^ (you will eventually see what the dream is)


	22. Botan meets Yuzu and Karin

Chapter Twenty Two

Yuzu and Karin were walking to the park after finishing their weekend homework. When they arrived at the park Yuzu went run to the swings. Karin fallowed after her twin sister. Karin watched Yuzu swinging on the swing for a few minutes until Karin felt a strange presents coming towards them. After a few more minutes Karin saw a young woman appear from around a tree. The woman was tall and flat chested. Her hair was so long that it reached her hips and her eyes were the strangest thing about her. Her eyes were a beautiful silver color. Then Karin saw a blond baby in her arms. The child looked to be 9 or 10 months old.

"Karin what are you looking at?" asked Yuzu as she turned her head in the direction Karin was look at.

"There is a woman over there with a child," answered Karin as she walked down the hill towards the woman.

"I don't see anything Karin," called Yuzu as she fallowed Karin down the hill. The woman noticed Karin approaching and smiled. The woman gently put the young blond boy in the sand box she was stand next to.

"Are you Ichigo-kun's little sisters?" asked the woman who Karin now noticed was a man.

"How do you know our brother?" asked Karin.

"Karin who are you talking to?" asked Yuzu.

"You must be his sisters then. He talked very fondly of the both you," smiled the man as he sat down in the sand box, "You must be Karin since you are able to see me and the one next to you must be your twin Yuzu since she can't see me."

"You're a spirit," growled Karin.

"No I am not a spirit. I am a shinigami," chuckled the man as he watched the little boy started to make castle.

"But Shinigami wear black robes," stated Karin who noticed the man was wearing dark blue hakama with a white hakama-himo, a white shitagi and a light green kosode with white dove prints on the sleeves.

"You know much about us don't you," smiled the man as he went to help the little boy build a castle.

"Karin what is he say?" asked Yuzu as she looked at the castle that was slowly starting to build itself on its own when it was really being built by the little boy and the man.

"He says he a shinigami," answered Karin as she looked to her sister.

"What does he look like?" asked Yuzu.

"He has long black hair and silver eyes," answered Karin as she watched Yuzu sit down in the sand box to watch the castle being built.

"Is he building the castle?" asked Yuzu.

"No there is a little boy with him who has short blond hair and blue eyes and he looks to be about 9 or 10 months old," answered Karin as she watched the little boy laugh and smash his castle with his hands.

"But what are their names?" asked Yuzu as she watched in amazement as the castle was demolished.

"My name is Kuchiki Botan," answered the black haired man as he looked at Yuzu and then turned his attention to Karin, "And the little boy is my son Kuchiki Sato."

"The man calls himself Botan and the little boy with him is his son Sato," Karin repeated to her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Botan-san and Sato-chan," greeted Yuzu with a smile.

"Your sister is very sweet Karin. Will you tell her that for me?" smiled Botan.

"Botan says you're very sweet," Karin told her sister.

"Arigato Botan-san," Yuzu responded.

"I would love to talk with you two later. Will you two come back to this park tomorrow?" asked Botan as he picked up Sato from the ground.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"I want to know more about you," answered Botan as he turned and started to walk away.

"What is going on Karin?" asked Yuzu as she looked up at her sister.

"He and the kid left but he says he'll be back tomorrow at this same spot," answered Karin.

"Ok then we will come back tomorrow," smiled Yuzu as she got up, "Come on Karin I have to make dinner before dad gets back." With that Yuzu and Karin went back to the house.

The Next Day

Karin and Yuzu entered the park and started towards the sand box. Standing at the sand box was Botan but he wore normal human cloths. Botan wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a blue polo shirt with a loose white tie around his neck and over that he wore a black tight fitted jacket that he wore half zipped up. Yuzu ran down the hill towards the man.

"Are you Botan-san?" asked Yuzu before her sister could stop her.

"Hai it's a pleasure to meet you Yuzu-chan," smiled Botan.

"Wow you're really handsome," whispered Yuzu as she blushed slightly.

"Arigato Yuzu-chan," thanked Botan.

"So what do you want now?" asked Karin.

"I don't want anything from you two. I just want you two to come out with me. Since Ichigo-kun is busy at the moment I have no one to hang out with here," answered Botan.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Yuzu.

"I was thinking we could go to the shopping center," smiled Botan.

"Ok then let's go," smiled Yuzu as she and Botan started to walk with Karin fallowing from behind.

When they finally arrived at the shopping center Botan and Yuzu went to explore while Karin just fallowed. After about an hour or so the three stopped to get ice cream.

"Yuzu-chan what kind of ice-cream would you like?" asked Botan to Yuzu.

"Can I get strawberry?" asked Yuzu who never had someone treat her to something like this before.

"Of course and how about you Karin-chan, what kind would you like?" asked Botan as he looked over at Karin who was sitting outside under one of the umbrella tables

"Chocolate," answered Karin as she looked at the sky.

"I would like a chocolate ice cream in a cone, a strawberry in a cone and a hm," Botan told the girl behind the counter but stopped to look at the other flavors, "chocolate mint in a cone as well."

Karin watched as birds flew pass but then she was snapped out of her trance when a cone with chocolate ice-cream appeared in front of her.

"Here you go Karin-chan," smiled Botan who had the cone in his hand.

"Arigato," mumbled Karin as she took the ice-cream.

"Ok you two I'll be right back," called Botan as he walked into a crowed and disappeared.

"I wonder where he went," asked Yuzu as she licked at her pink ice cream.

"Who knows," answered Karin as she started to eat her ice cream. After the two were done with their ice-cream Botan was walking towards them with a pink box and a red bag.

"Here you go Yuzu-chan," smiled Botan as he hanged Yuzu the pink box. Then Botan turned to Karin.

"This is for you Karin-chan," said Botan as he handed the red back to Karin. Karin took the bag and pulled the paper our and pulled out what was inside the bag. Sitting in Karin's hand was a new soccer ball.

"Why did you buy this for me?" asked Karin as she looked up at Botan.

"I just wanted to," answered Botan as he sat down and watched Yuzu unwrap her gift. Inside the box was an orange fox plushy that had nine tails and bright amber eyes.

"Kawaii," smiled Yuzu as she hugged the fox plushy, "arigato Botan-san."

"It was nothing," smiled Botan.

"Botan-san what is that box for?" asked Karin who noticed a small black box in Botan's hand.

"Oh this I bought it for Ichigo," answered Botan as he handed it to Karin, "Would you give it to him when he comes home tonight?"

"How do you know Ichigo will be coming back?" asked Karin. But Karin never got her answer since Botan and Yuzu started to walk. Karin glared at Botan and fallowed the two.

Later that day

"Ja ne Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan!" called Botan as he waved to the two girls as he left.

"Ja ne Botan-san!" smiled Yuzu as she waved goodbye to Botan. Karin turned and walked into the house.

"My beautiful daughters where have you been today?" asked Isshin as he went to hug Karin but Karin punched him in the gut.

"We had fun," answered Yuzu as she shut the door behind her. Karin went over to the couch sat down and turned the TV on. After a few minutes the door opened and Ichigo came walking in.

"My son where have you been!" called Isshin as he attacked Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the kick and kicked his father away.

"Nii-san welcome back," greeted Yuzu as she turned from her cookie.

"Hey Yuzu," smiled Ichigo as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Karin.

"Here," said Karin as she handed the box to Ichigo.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo as he took the box.

"Botan-san told me to give it to you," answered Karin as she flipped through the channels.

"Botan," whispered Ichigo to himself as he took the lid off to reveal a silver pedant in a shape of a fox head and its eye were made out of glass.

"What is this suppose to be," whispered Ichigo as he looked at the pendent and then he saw a piece of paper in the box. Ichigo picked up and paper and it read:

_Here is a gift for helping me that day. This pendent I made from my spiritual energy. It will sense when your sisters are in trouble. When your sisters are in trouble the eyes of the fox will turn red and electricity will spark from it. I have in planted a small about of my reiatsu inside your sisters' souls so the pendent could work. I hope you're doing well._

_Botan_

"Why would he do that," mumbled Ichigo as he put the fox charm in his pocket.

* * *

I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be more about Karin and Botan getting to know each other. i will post it as soon as I finish it which will be tonight or 2marrow morning. please comment . I haven't typed those words in a while ^-^ well ja ne


	23. Karin's Visit with Botan

Chapter Twenty Three

Karin was walking around the neighborhood while Yuzu was cleaning. Then out of the blue Botan appeared in front of Karin.

"Konichiwa Karin-chan," greeted Botan who wore something much like he did that last time Karin saw him.

"Now what do you want?" asked Karin as she glared at Botan.

"I just wanted to talk," answered Botan as he walked over to Karin and took her hand.

"What!" yelled Karin as she was pulled by Botan. When Botan finally stopped walking he now stood in front of a huge sakura tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Karin as she pulled her hand away from Botan.

"Why do you act so harsh?" asked Botan as he touched the trunk of the tree.

"Why should I tell you!" barked Karin as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You and your sister are both so strong but I am sad that you had to grow up so fast," whispered Botan as brushed his hand over the wood.

"How would you know?" asked Karin as she glared at Botan.

"I know because I know why your mother isn't around," answered Botan as he looked up into the pink flowered tree.

"How do you know about that?" asked Karin in shock, "did Ichigo tell you?"

"No Ichigo never told me of his mother and I never asking because I knew that was a very sensitive subject for him," whispered Botan as he turned to look at Karin, "I found out about your mother's death by the one who killed her."

"You know who killed our mom," whispered Karin who was shocked and scared by this.

"I knew who he is and I've seen him do horrible things to people," Botan told Karin. Karin fell to her knees.

"But your mother wasn't suppose to die your brother Ichigo was suppose to be killed," explained Botan as he knelt down in front of Karin, "But your mother sacrificing herself to protect him."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Karin as she felt her eyes water.

"Because your mother reminds me of mine," answered Botan as he brushed Karin's hair out of her face.

"Your mother," whispered Karin as a few tears slipped down her face.

"Yes my mother was a very kind and protective woman. She loved me and cared for me dearly. She was my world but like your mother she was taken away from me," sighed Botan as he brushed Karin's tears away, "My mother was killed by a hollow when I was visiting my cousins. My mother protected me from that hollow because I was his target. When she died protecting me I thought I would change into a person who would lock his emotion inside."

"But what happened?" asked Karin.

"A few years later my father remarried and they gave birth to my little brother. My little brother changed me into the man I am today. That little boy showed me that showing my emotions does not make me weak nor does it bring problems upon other," answered Botan, "Karin you must always remember not to keep your problems to yourself because if you do people will worry more than if you did tell them. Just because you think you are of no help to anyone does not give you the right to keep your emotions lock up from everyone else."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden to my family?" asked Karin as she kept her head down.

"Of course not Karin-chan," smiled Botan as he took both of Karin's hands and pulled her up to her feet, "Your feelings will never be a burden to anyone. Remember that Karin-chan." Then suddenly Karin felt the evil presents of a hollow. Before Karin could react she was picked up by Botan and he started to run.

"Botan where are we going?" asked Karin as she looked up at Botan.

"Somewhere where no one can get hurt," answered Botan as he took a turn. Then Botan stopped running and putting Karin gently down gently under a tree.

"You stay there and don't move," ordered Botan as he stood up straight.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Karin as she watched a huge black thing come running towards them.

"My duty," answered Botan as he exited his gigai. Standing before Karin was Botan in his shinigami uniform.

"Get her out of here if I go down," ordered Botan as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"But why would you say that?" asked the gigai in confusion.

"I will not use my reiatsu around her," answered Botan as he got into fighting stance, "If I did she would be crushed by its power." Karin watched at Botan charged the black beast. The black beast's face was mask in the shape of an oni mask. Botan dodged the beasts attacked with ease but to Karin it looked like Botan never moved from where he stood. Karin watched Botan slash at the hollow and charged it multiple times but the hollow would dodge the attacks. Karin watched in horror as the black demon swallowed Botan's right arm that held his zanpakuto. Botan winced in pain as the teath of the hollow sunk into his shoulder blade. But in one movement of his entrapped arm the hollow was sliced in half and disappeared.

"Botan are you alright?" asked Karin as she ran over to Botan.

"I'm fine Karin don't worry," smiled Botan as he got up to his feet.

"But your bleeding badly," whispered Karin as she noticed Botan's right sleeve was soaked in blood.

"It doesn't bother me Karin. As long as you're safe I'll be fine," reassured Botan, "Take Karin home and then come back to the shop."

"Hai," answered the gigai as he picked up Karin and ran off. Then after a few minutes Ichigo appeared in his shinigami form.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

"Karin is fine," smiled Botan.

"Where is she?" asked Ichigo as he looked around.

"My gigai took her back to your house and don't worry before she returns home my gigai will erase her memory of what happened," whispered Botan as breeze blew past blowing his hair into the air.

"Why were you with Karin anyway?" asked Ichigo as he walked up beside Botan.

"I wanted to share to her how I lost my mother," answered Botan as he looked up at the slowly dimming sky.

"Why would you share that with her?" asked Ichigo in surprise who only heard bits of the story from Yoruichi when he asked about it.

"She needed to know that loosing someone close to you is hard but cutting off your emotions is not the way to become stronger," whispered Botan as he turned to face Ichigo, "Ichigo next time you see Karin tell her that your mother is watching over her and the rest of your family."

"Botan," whispered Ichigo as he watched as Botan disappeared into thin air.

At the Urahara Shop

"So how was your little adventure today?" asked Kisuke who was sitting on the raised floor in the back of the shop.

"It was fun," answered Botan as he removed his shoes and stepped up onto the higher level.

"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Kisuke who noticed the bite wound on Botan's shoulder.

"Hollow bit me," answered Botan as he pushed open the rice paper door and entered into the back rooms.

"A hollow did that to you," laughed Kisuke as he got up and fallowed Botan.

"I can't use my reiatsu around humans don't you remember Kisuke," smiled Botan as he sat down at the table and removed his shitagi and kosode.

"Oh yeah but what were you doing with a human?" asked Kisuke as he sat down behind Botan and started to wrap his shoulder in bandages.

"I wanted to try to help someone," answered Botan as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to try," chuckled Kisuke, "You help people every day without even trying."

* * *

There you go. You now know about how Botan's mother was killed in a later chapter you will learn more about it. But for now Ja ne hope you liked the chapter


	24. The Birth of Sato

Chapter Twenty Four

Botan was sitting in his room that was in Kisuke's shop with Shinji sitting behind him. Sato sat in Botan's lap and was playing with a plushy doll that Botan bought him.

"So how's your shoulder doing?" asked Shinji as he kissed Botan's bandaged shoulder since he wasn't wearing his shirts.

"Its fine hurts a little but its fine," answered Botan as lifted his hand and played with Shinji's short blond hair.

"Why haven't you healed it yet?" asked Shinji as he kissed Botan where his neck and shoulder connected.

"I wanted to feel pain for once," answered Botan as he snuggled his face into Shinji's hair and inhaled his sent.

"That sounds a little scary Botan," Shinji whispered into Botan's neck as he kissed Botan's neck lovingly.

"It's been quite awhile since I've let any of my wounds heal on their own," whispered Botan as Shinji lifted his head to look at Botan.

"Your strange Botan," muttered Shinji as he studied Botan's face.

"Isn't that why you fell in love with me," giggled Botan as he kissed Shinji's nose. Then Botan felt his necklace being pulled on.

"What is it Sato-chan?" asked Botan as he turned his attention to Sato who was now able to walk a short distance and stand without falling. Sato reached up at Botan while whining.

"Hai, hai," chuckled Botan as he picked up Sato. Sato laughed and when he saw Shinji, he reached his little hands out to him while making the normal baby sounds.

"So how exactly is he mine, if we haven't had sex in the past 100 years?" asked Shinji as he took Sato from Botan.

"Kyuubi told me I was pregnant for 100 years," answered Botan as he slid down so he was lying down with his head on Shinji's lap.

"How is that possible?" asked Shinji as he lifted Sato up into the air making the blond baby laugh.

"Like I told you before my reiatsu has strange qualities and one of these strange qualities gives me the ability to have child but when Kyuubi become one with me she made it possible for the child to grow faster than it was before," answered Botan as he lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over Sato's soft baby feet. Sato giggled and kicked his legs.

"How fast was the baby growing before?" asked Shinji as he put Sato down on Botan's chest.

"It would have taken 270 years for the baby to be fully developed," answered Botan as he started to play patty cake with Sato.

"So one year was one day in normal pregnancy, geeze," whispered Shinji.

"Yeah you should have seen what my stomach looked like," mumbled Botan as Sato started to tug on Botan's bandages.

"You gave birth to Sato in Hueco Mundo right?" asked Shinji as he combed his fingers through Botan's long locks.

"Yes the first thing Sato saw was white sand," answered Botan as he pulled Sato's hands from his bandages and pressed his hand against Sato's hand. Sato's eyes looked at his small hand against Botan's larger ones in interest.

"How did you give birth to him then?" asked Shinji.

"I thought it would be obvious," answered Botan as he watched Sato smacked his hands against Botan's one hand.

"You cut him out," yelled Shinji in surprise.

"Don't need to yell," scolded Botan as he glared at his lover.

"You could have killed yourself," whispered Shinji as he looked down at Botan.

"I almost did," answered Botan as he looked away from Shinji's eyes.

"What do you mean by almost?" asked Shinji.

"I turned into a monster," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and started to cry. Sato noticed his mother was cried and crawled over to him and started to smack his face gently while whining and yelling out his own language.

"Botan what do you mean. What happened?" asked Shinji as he pulled Botan into his arms.

"I turned into a hollow," whispered Botan as he picked up Sato and hugged him gently, "I was so scared."

_Flash Back_

_Botan was walking around the desert waste land of Hueco Mundo. Botan's stomach was swollen and stuck out like a sore thumb. Botan's reiatsu was slowly weakening as he felt his stomach start to cramp._

_"Please not yet," groaned Botan as he put a hand to his stomach. Then a group of hollow surrounded Botan. Botan fell to his knees gasping for breath. The hollows slowly started to close in on Botan. Botan closed his eyes and let out a cry of pain. Electricity shot out of his body destroying all the hollows that were surrounding him._

_"Only a little bit longer," whispered Botan as he slowly got to his feet and started to walk. Botan winced in pain as an incredibly shock of pain shot through Botan's body. Botan fell onto his knees again while holding his stomach_

_"It's so close," groaned Botan as he looked up to see a cave. Then he felt his wakizashi pulse. Botan slowly reached behind him and pulled his zanpakuto from under his haori._

_"Raikou-sama what is it," whispered Botan as he looked at the blade. Botan saw a pair of amber eyes look back at him._

_"I am almost there can't he wait just a little longer?" asked Botan to the amber eyes. The eyes closed._

_"No he can't," whispered Botan as he dropped the zanpakuto to the ground. Botan pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled his tops off. Botan looked down at his large round belly below him._

_"Please don't let him get hurt," groaned Botan as he grabbed the wakizashi, "Raikou-sama please guide me." Botan stabbed himself in the stomach. The wakizashi slowly started to guide itself. After a minute or so Botan pulled the wakizashi out and threw it to the side. Botan fell onto his back and put his hands into his stomach. He felt around for a few seconds before pulling out what he was looking for. A loud cry came from Botan's hands that came out of his stomach. Lying in both of Botan's hands was a little baby boy._

_"Your ok," smiled Botan as he grabbed his shitagi and wrapped the baby in it. The baby kept crying._

_"Shh it's ok Sato," cooed Botan as he pushed himself up. Then the howl of Menos shock fear threw Botan's body. Botan looked in the direction of the howl to see several Menos coming in his direction and the leader of the group was an Adjuchas._

_"This can't be happening," stuttered Botan as he pressed Botan to his chest and tried to calm the baby down._

_**"Let me out," growled a voice that sounded both male and female.**_

_"No I will not let you do as you please," growled Botan as he started to push himself up but it only led to more blood falling onto the white sand._

_**"You will not survive," hissed the voice, "And if you die so does your baby. They will eat him and leave you to watch."**_

_"Shut up, I don't want to hear your lies," barked Botan as he slowly started to walk towards the cave that was his safe haven._

_** "You will not make it," whispered the voice.**After the voice said that Botan fell to his knees_

_** "Let me show these hollows to not come after us for dinner," chuckled the voice. **Botan held Sato close to his chest as he felt the darkness sleep coming for him._

_"Everything will be alright Botan," whispered the voice of Raikou-sama. Botan looked up threw his blurry vision to see Raikou-sama kneeling before him._

_"Please take him," stuttered Botan as he held Sato out to Raikou-sama._

_"You will have him back Botan do not worry," reassured Raikou-sama as he took the new born from Botan, "But you have to give yourself up to Kyuubi. Kyuubi is our only escape."_

_"I know Raikou-sama but please keep him safe and protect him from the hollows and myself. If you must kill me," whispered Botan as his head fell to the ground and darkness took him. When Botan woke up he found himself lying in the cave which he called home. Botan's stomach was bandaged tightly. Botan looked down at himself to see a hollow hole in the middle of his chest. Botan panicked as the thoughts of himself in his hollow form went through his head_

_"Its only there temporarily until your reiatsu is back to normal," called a female voice. Botan turned his head to see a blond woman sitting on the ground next to a fire. She had a pair of fox ears on the top of her head that had brown tips and a fox tail that match the ears. The fox woman wore a red shitagi, a white kosode and hakama, a red sash that was tied in the front in a bow, white tabis and getas. The fox woman was eating what looked to be a leg of a hollow._

_"Where's Sato?" asked Botan in fear as he sat up making himself wince._

_"He's fine. He's over there with my other half and your zanpakuto," answered the fox woman as she pointed to the back of the cave. In the back of the cave was a make shift baby room. The little area had a crib and a changing area with pieces of fabric folded on top of it. Sitting around the crib was Raikou-sama and a man who looked like the female fox except he was much bigger his eyes were silvery blue not blue like the females and his outfit was identical to the female's outfit except the red parts on his were blue._

_"Raikou-sama is Sato ok?" asked Botan as he wrapped an arm around his stomach._

_"He is fine. You are lucky Kyuubi is part female or Sato wouldn't survive," answered Raikou-sama as he sat up from his spot and bent down to pick up Sato who was sleeping in the crib. Botan smiled to see Sato was sleeping peacefully. Sato was wrapped in a red fur blanket._

_"Arigato Raikou-sama," smiled Botan as Raikou-sama gave him his baby._

_"Now we have to escape from here," Raikou-sama stated as he brushed the baby's hair with the tip of his fingers._

_"Why?" asked Botan as he looked up at Raikou._

_"Kyuubi has informed me that someone very dangerous is here that wants to kill you," explained Raikou-sama._

_"How long do I have?" asked Botan._

_"6 months at max," answered the male fox as he got up from his spot._

_End of Flash Back_

"Do you even remember being a hollow?" asked Shinji as he rubbed his lovers back gently.

"No I don't, Raikou-sama showed me everything I did," answered Botan as he rested his head on Shinji's shoulder.

"Botan I wish I was there," whispered Shinji as he felt his eyes burn so he closed them

"It's alright Shinji don't cry," whispered Botan as he kissed Shinji softly on the lips, "You don't have to cry for me." Shinji opened his slightly watery eyes to look at Botan.

"Please smile for me Shinji," smiled Botan as he hugged Sato who was playing with his hair.

"I'll only smile for you," whispered Shinji as he smiled and then kissed Botan's forehead, "and Sato." Shinji kissed Sato's forehead gently. Sato looked up at Shinji and smiled.

"I love you," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes.

"I love the both of you," smiled Shinji.

* * *

And now you know who Kyuubi is and how Sato was brought into this world. I hope you liked it Ja ne ^_^


	25. Nightmares

This chapter has torture in it warning

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Botan was sleeping in the arms of Shinji on Botan's futon after a long day of training. But Botan was shaking and cold sweat covered his body as he dreamt.

_Dream_

_Botan was sitting on his knees with his hands chained above his head. Botan's ankles were also chained to the ground. Botan's eyes were covered so he couldn't see anything around him._

_"So Botan-sama will you give it up?" asked a soft female voice as Botan felt a something leather brush over his shoulder and up his neck._

_"Never," barked Botan as he tried to attack to owner of the voice but the chains held him in place._

_"I am surprised that you are still able to sit up like this," giggled the voice as a snap sound was heard. Botan's body tensed as a whip snapped down on his back. Botan let out a loud cry of pain as he felt hot blood flow down his back._

_"I can see why Kyuubi chose you as its master. You are strong willed and powerful but you are stupid enough to fall into my trap," taunted the female voice as she dragged her whip across the back of Botan's shoulders._

_"Just kill me already," barked Botan as he pulled at his chains._

_"I can't do that until you give me what I want," giggled the girl._

_"You are an evil bitch," roared Botan. Then Botan gasped in pain as he felt himself get kneed hard in the stomach. Botan coughed out blood._

_"You will refrain from using such fowl language around me Kuchiki-sama," hissed the girl as she smacked Botan hard across the face with the whip. Botan felt hot blood spill from the broken skin on his cheek._

_"I'll leave you to think," called the girl as she pulled open and door and slammed it behind her._

_"How did this happen to me," cried Botan as tears fell from his closed eyes and slid down his face from under the leather that covered his eyes. Then after hours of sitting in pain the door creaked open._

_"Good evening Botan-sama," greeted a female voice that was a bit deeper than the girl's voice._

_"Are you here to bring me pain?" asked Botan as he lifted his head._

_"Yes that is what Hime-sama wants," answered the woman's voice as the sound of a sword behind unsheathe came to Botan's ears. Botan felt the blade under his chin._

_"Where should I cut you first," whispered the woman voice as she gently slid the tip of the blade down Botan's neck and down his chest. Then in one swift movement the woman sliced Botan's chest. Botan cried out in pain as he felt blood spill from the stinging wound. Then she struck again and again until Botan felt his body become cold and felt his arms behind pulled since he couldn't hold himself up any longer._

_"Botan-sama, please tell me," requested the woman._

_"I will never give it up," whispered Botan as he used the energy he had left to spit blood at the woman. The blood hit the woman on her face._

_"You are as bad at Kyuubi," growled the woman as she grabbed Botan's hair and pulled it hard. Botan cried out as he felt his hairs being pulled out._

_"Alicia I will late over from here," called a male's voice._

_"He's all yours Basilio," stated the female as she walked away and exited the room._

_"You have become pathetic and weak," growled the male's voice as he grabbed Botan by his hair and lifted him off the ground._

_"I don't care what you say or what you do because I will never give it up," hissed Botan._

_"You will give it up to us Botan-sama and when you do I will give you the pleasure of death," promised the male. Botan felt the hot breath of the male over his lips._

_"You know blood looks beautiful with that white skin of yours Botan-sama," complemented the male as Botan felt his lips brush over his cheek._

_"Don't," whispered Botan as he started to shake._

_"Don't what Botan-sama?" asked the male as Botan felt the man's fingers brush over his naked chest._

_"Don't touch me like that," whispered Botan as he felt the warm fingers slide down his chest._

_"But I want to hear that beautiful moan of yours Botan-sama," whispered the man's voice into Botan's ear. Botan felt the man's hand on his back and it slowly slid down until it was on his butt._

_"Stop!" yelled Botan as he lashed out._

_"It's ok Botan-sama I won't hurt you like the others," breathed the voice in his ear, "I will give you the greatest pleasure._

_End of Dream_

Botan sat up while gasping for air. The yukata he was wearing was soaked in sweat and his face was covered in tears.

"Botan what's wrong?" asked Shinji who was awakened by Botan's screams.

"Please don't," cried Botan as he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees.

"Botan," whispered Shinji as he wrapped his arms around Botan and hugged him.

"Don't let them take me," whispered Botan who was shaking.

"No one will take you from me Botan," promised Shinji as he tried to calm his lover down. Botan rested his head on Shinji's chest and inhaled his sent which calmed Botan down. Shinji slowly pulled Botan and himself down onto the bed.

"Everything will be alright Botan," whispered Shinji as his combed his fingers through Botan's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

The Next Day

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo was sitting in class when a loud tap stopped the teacher in mid sentence. The people closest to the window looked out.

"Looks its Shinji," said a few of Ichigo's classmates. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uruyu got out of their seats and walked over to the window. Standing just a few feet away from the building was Shinji and at his side was Botan.

"But who is that next to Shinji?" asked Orihime as she looked at Ichigo.

"That's Botan," whispered Ichigo as he looked at Botan. When Botan's eyes met Ichigo's Botan waved and smiled at Ichigo. Shinji made the come down here motion at Ichigo.

"I'll be right back," called Ichigo as he ran out of the room. When Ichigo arrived down on the school grounds Botan came running over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here Botan?" asked Ichigo as he looked down at Botan.

"I came here to say goodbye," answered Botan as he looked up at Ichigo.

"You're leaving," said Ichigo in surprise.

"I have to get back to the soul society," answered Botan as he let go of Ichigo.

"Will you be back?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course I'll be back," smiled Botan, "But before I got give this to Karin and Yuzu for me." Botan handed Ichigo a photo booth pictures that were of Botan, Yuzu and Karin.

"I will," smiled Ichigo as he put the pictures into his pocket.

"Ja ne Ichigo," called Botan as he and Shinji walked off.

* * *

And now you know what the nightmare is that Botan told Grimmjow about ^-^ I hope you liked it ^-^


	26. The Reason for Botan's Tears

Chapter Twenty Six

Renji was walking around the 6th division but stopped when he saw Botan and Byakuya sitting on the outside hallways. Botan was wearing a purple kimono with pink sakura petals on the sleeve. His obi was a dark green color that was tied in the front in a knot. Botan hair was left in a low ponytail. Byakuya was in his uniform but his haori was laid over him while he slept with his head on Botan's lap. Renji's eyes widen as he saw tears fall from Botan's eyes. Botan's eyes showed hardly any emotion as he looked down at Byakuya. His fingers combed through Byakuya's hair which was not tied up in his headpiece which was lying on Botan's side.

"Okasan," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and more tears spilt from Botan's eyes.

"Nii-san why are you crying?" asked Byakuya who was awakened by Botan's tears hitting his face. Botan didn't answer and kept crying.

"Nii-san, please stop," called Byakuya as he sat up and put either of his hands on Botan's face. Botan's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Oh Bya-chan I'm sorry," apologized Botan as he brushed his tears away with his hands.

"Were you thinking of Shiba-sama?" asked Byakuya as he picked up his haori and threw it over his brother's shoulders. Botan nodded his head and his eyes went back into a blank state.

"I'll leave you alone," whispered Byakuya as he kissed Botan's forehead before leaving.

"Who is Shiba-sama," whispered Renji.

"You saw?" asked Botan as he turned his head towards Renji.

"Gomennasai Botan-taichou," apologized Renji as he bowed.

"It's alright Renji. You were walking around your home. You did not mean to stumble upon Bya-chan and me," whispered Botan as he turned his head to look at the Sakura tree, "Would you like to know who Shiba-sama was?"

"Only if it's ok with you Botan-taichou," answered Renji as he walked over to Botan.

"I'll tell you but you must never tell Bya-chan anything I tell you," ordered Botan as he pat the place next to him.

"If I may ask why shouldn't I tell taichou?" asked Renji as he sat down next to Botan.

"Because Bya-chan would be enraged if he knew my mother was killed by as hollow," answered Botan as he picked up kenseikan and placed it in his lap.

"A hollow," whispered Renji who never heard of a hollow entered into Seireitei.

"It happened over 200 years ago when I was very young," told Botan, "My mother was taking me to visit my cousins when the hollow attack."

_Flash Back_

_A young Botan was running away from his older cousin Kaien with his younger cousins Kukaku and Ganju running with him. Botan's mother was sitting in the grass watching with Botan's uncle next to him._

_"Kaien you can't catch me," laughed Botan as he ran around his mother and his behind her._

_"Botan," laughed Botan's mother. Botan looked up at his mother and smiled. Botan's mother had long waist length black hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail with a lavender flower hair piece in her ponytail. She wore a white kimono with lavender clouds on the sleeves. The obi was the same lavender color with dark purple clouds printed on it. The obi was tied in a clam mouth style in the back. She wore white tabis and getas_

_"Botan that's cheating!" yelled Kukaku as she folded her arms over her chest._

_"Go on," smiled Botan's mother as she shooed Botan back into the field._

_"He's very strong for a child his age," brought up Kukaku's father. The male Shiba head looked much like his eldest son except he had a cut scar on his right cheek._

_"Yes Kuchiki-dono says he will be the next child of the Spirit king," smiled Botan's mother._

_"You don't mean," whispered the Shiba head in surprise._

_"Yes he has the reiatsu that the spirit king wants. This was told to us by the high priestess," answered Botan's mother as she watched Kukaku run after Botan._

_"To think a child touch by the Spirit king is your child, Suzumi," chuckled the elder Shiba_

_"Botan knows he's special," smiled Suzumi, "But he acts as any other child. So Akira will let Kaien be his protector?"_

_"Of course," answered Akira. Then a loud howl broke the silence. The Shiba children ran over to their father._

_"Otou-san, what is that?" asked Ganju as he held tightly onto his father's kimono._

_"What is a hollow doing in Seireitei," whispered Akira in surprise and fear._

_"Botan get over here!" called Suzumi as she stood up. Botan was standing at the other end of the field turned to look at his mother. Botan then started running towards his mother but right behind Botan was a man who wore a hollow mask that was in the shape of a panther dog and spikes ran down its back and a lizard like tail came out of his back that also had spikes on it. The hair of the beast was long black with streaks of green threw it. The hole was in the middle of his stomach._

_"Crash down upon them Nami-o!" screamed Suzumi as she ran towards Botan. The katana is Suzumi's hand changed into a naginata that's blade was sawed on the sharp edge. Suzumi disappeared and then reappeared behind Botan and slashed at the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde dodged the attack and disappeared from Suzumi's sight. Botan screamed as the Vasto Lorde grabbed him by the back of his kimono._

_"Oka-san," screamed Botan as he tried to free himself from the Vasto Lorde's grip. Suzumi turned around and charged the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde dropped Botan to the ground and grabbed the blade of Nami-o._

_"You think you can fight me," asked the Vasto Lorde is a male's voice. Suzumi's eyes widen in surprise as the Vasto Lorde smashed the blade into piece. Then the Vasto Lorde sent Suzumi flying back into a tree._

_"Oka-san!" called Botan as he watched his mother fall to the ground._

_"Now child come," ordered the Vasto Lorde as he held his hand out to Botan. Botan shook his head._

_"What a stubborn child," whispered the Vasto Lorde as he walked over to Botan._

_"Oka-san," cried Botan. Botan opened his eyes to see his mother standing in front of his with the hand of the Vasto Lorde going threw her chest._

_"Oka-san," stuttered Botan as the Vasto Lorde removed his hand from Suzumi's chest and she fell to the ground dead._

_"What tasty blood for such a weak shinigami," chuckled the Vasto Lorde as a fork tongue came out of his mouth and licked his blood covered hand._

_"No Oka-san," whispered Botan as he stared in horror at his dead mother, "NO!" Botan's body was surrounded in electricity and then everything around Botan was enveloped in light._

_End of Flash Back_

"A Vasto Lorde was able to break into Seireitei," whispered Renji in fear at the very thought of a Vasto Lorde even come out of Hueco Mundo.

"Yes I found out his name was Kyuketsuki. He was one of the 5 Vasto Lordes of Hueco Mundo," breathed Botan as he tried to calm himself so he wouldn't burst into tears.

"You say this all in pass tense. Why?" asked Renji as he studied Botan.

"After my mother was killed I was so scared and sad that I was taken over by another power and I killed Kyuketsuki. All that was left of him was his cracked mask," answered Botan, "After that day I was never able to use that power."

"Does Commander-taichou know about that?" asked Renji.

"Yes he was the one that covered it all up and erased everyone's memory that was present there except myself," answered Botan as he closed his eyes.

"How are you able to live with that?" asked Renji s he looked at Botan.

"Byakuya is the reason why I was able to live with it," answered Botan as he rested his head on Renji's shoulder, "If Byakuya never came into my life I would be dead already."

"Who else knows about this?" asked Renji as he blushed slightly since Botan had his head on his shoulder.

"Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi and now you," answered Botan as he pulled Byakuya's haori closer to his body.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Renji as he wrapped one arm around Botan's shoulders.

"Because I trust you enough and I know you wouldn't freak out badly if I told you," answered Botan as he opened his eyes.

"Come on Botan-taichou it's starting to get dark," called Renji as he got up while pulling Botan up with him.

"Arigato Renji," thanked Botan as he looked up at Renji.

"For what?" asked Renji as he watched the 5th division captain walked away.

* * *

There you have it chapter 26 I hope you like it ^-^ and the Vasto Lorde was suppose to look like a chupacabra but not the allien looking one 0-0. okie doie ja ne


	27. A Party at the Fifth Division

Chapter Twenty Seven

Toshiro and Rangiku walked into the 5th division barracks. Toshiro followed the crowed to the back. Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise at what he saw. Paper lanterns hung from thin wires that criss crossed over the party area. The back yard of the 5th division had several tables of food and colorful blankets were laid out over the grass. Each table had its own flower arrangement.

"Wow he went all out," whispered Rangiku as she stared at the decorations in awe. Then Rangiku spotted Botan standing near the sake table and was talking to Renji and Izuru.

_Flash Back_

_ Rangiku was much younger now and was wearing the Shinigami Academy Uniform. She was walking down the hallway with Byakuya who was in the same grade. _

_ "Hey Byakuya have you heard about the visitor that is coming today?" asked Rangiku as she turned to look at Byakuya._

_ "Hai," answered Byakuya as he kept his head forward._

_ "I heard he's the lieutenant of the 6__th__ division," smiled Rangiku as they walked into the class room. _

_ "The 6__th__ division," whispered Byakuya to himself._

_ "Oh yeah your grandfather is the captain isn't he," Rangiku asked as she took her seat with Byakuya next to her._

_ "He is," answered Byakuya as he opened his books. When class finally starts the teacher entered the room._

_ "Everyone we have a special guest today," called the teacher as he stopped in the middle of the front of the class. After the teacher said that an older looking Byakuya came out. He wore a shinigami uniform and a 6__th__ division arm band was strapped to his upper right arm. His hair was much longer than Byakuya's and was held up in a ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful silver color. _

_ "Everyone I would like to welcome Vice-captain Kuchiki Botan of the 6__th__ division," smiled the teacher as the young man stopped next to him._

_ "Arigato Sensei," smiled Botan, "Today I am here to tell you the rules and regulations of the 13 Gotei and the punishments if you break those laws."_

_ "Hey Byakuya who is he?" asked Rangiku._

_ "He's my older brother," answered Byakuya who was smiling. Rangiku turned her head to look at Botan in surprise as he started his lecture. When class was over Botan was talking to the teacher. Byakuya quickly packed up his stuff and ran down the stairs to the bottom of the class. Rangiku fallowed after Byakuya._

_ "Nii-san!" called Byakuya as he jumped the last few steps._

_ "BYA-CHAN!" smiled Botan as he ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly. _

_ "Nii-san will you be at home next time I go back?" asked Byakuya as he looked up at his brother._

_ "Hai I will," answered Botan as he let his little brother go, "But Bya-chan who is this lovely girl?"_

"I am Matsumoto Rangiku," answered Rangiku in surprise at the Kuchiki's questions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rangiku-chan," smiled Botan, "Please take care of Bya-chan for me since it seems you are friends with him."

"Hai," answered Rangiku not noticing what she promised.

"Bya-chan here," said Botan as he handed Byakuya a bag of star candy, "I bought it in Rukongai."

"Arigato nii-san," smiled Byakuya.

"Ja ne," called Botan as he disappeared into thin air.

End of Flash Back

"Wow he so much older looking now," whispered Rangiku with a smile. Then Botan started to walk in their direction.

"Shiro-chan konichiwa," greeted Botan as he walked over to Toshiro and hugged him. Toshiro muttered a few things under his breath but let the elder Kuchiki hug him.

"Rangiku-chan," smiled Botan as hugged the tall orange haired woman.

"How are you Botan-taichou?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm fine," answered Botan.

"Botan-chan!" called the voice of the 8th division captain.

"Hai Shunsui," replied Botan as he turned around to see a very drunk Shunsui stumbling towards him.

"Come on," smiled Shunsui as he grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards a large pink and green blanket.

"I won't drink a drop of that sake," Botan told Shunsui as he pulled Botan away.

"Botan doesn't drink?" asked Toshiro as he looked up at his fukutaichou.

"Yep, Kuchiki-taichou told me that Botan had a very bad experience when he first became drunk. Now he refuses to drink anything with alcohol in it," answered Rangiku as she fallowed Botan and Shunsui towards the blanket. Then Toshiro's hakama was being pulled on. Toshiro looked down to see a small blond boy who looked to be 10 or 11 months old.

"Sato-chan!" called the voice of Momo. Toshiro looked up to see Momo running towards him.

"Oh hi Toshiro," greeted Momo as she stopped in front of Toshiro and picked up the blond baby.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," barked Toshiro, "But whose kid is this?"

"Oh this is Sato-chan, he's Botan-taichou's son," answered Momo with a smile as the small boy played with the ribbon that tied the cloth that covered Momo's bun.

"Botan-san's son," whispered Toshiro in surprise.

"He's a bit of a trouble maker but he's a good boy over all," giggled Momo as Sato touched Momo's face.

"Where is his mother?" asked Toshiro as he saw Sato chewing on a cookie.

"Botan is Sato's mother," answered Momo as she started to walk towards where Byakuya and Rukai were sitting.

"What do you mean Botan is Sato's mother?" asked Toshiro as he fallowed Momo.

"It's complicated," answered Momo as she knelt down in front of Byakuya.

"Arigato Hinamori-chan," smiled Rukai as she took Sato from Momo.

"Come on Toshiro," smiled Momo as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him over to where Renji, Izuru and Hisagi were sitting.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" yelled Toshiro as he let himself be pulled by Momo.

Botan was sitting next to Shunsui and Rangiku who were now both red with alcohol.

"Come on Botan-chan just one spin," insisted Shunsui as he held a sake cup to Botan.

"I will not drink that venom," snapped Botan as he turned his head away and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Botan-chan it was only once," laughed Shunsui.

"What did happen to Botan when he was drunk?" asked Rangiku as she looked over at Shunsui.

"Don't you dare tell her Shunsui!" barked Botan.

"Well it was when Botan was the 7th seat of the 13th squad," answered Shunsui as he thought about what happened that night.

_Flash Back_

_Botan was walking to Ukitake-taichou's quarters with 2 bottles of sake in his arms._

_"Ukitake-taichou may I come in?" called Botan as he knocked lightly on the door._

_"Come in," called Ukitake-taichou's voice who slurred the words slightly. Botan pushed the door with his shoulder an entered. The room smelted strongly of sake._

_"Taichou are you alright?" asked Botan who noticed Jushiro was rather drunk._

_"I'm fine," reassured Jushiro while waving his hand as to brush it off._

_"Jushiro who is this?" asked Shunsui who was sitting next to Jushiro._

_"Oh Kyoraku-taichou Konichiwa," greeted Botan as he bowed slightly._

_"Shunsui this is Kaien's cousin Botan," answered Jushiro as he looked over at his friend._

_"Botan-chan have you ever drank before?" asked Shunsui as he picked up the bottle Botan put down._

_"Iie," answered Botan as he got to his feet._

_"Before you go have a cup," smiled Shunsui as he held a cup of sake up to Botan._

_"Ok," answered Botan as he sat down again and took the cup from Shunsui. Only an hour later Botan was as drunk as Shunsui and Jushiro._

_"Botan-san you should really stop drinking," Jushiro advised since Botan drank one bottle of sake on his own._

_"I'm fine taichou," hiccupped Botan who had a dark blush over his face._

_"Wow Jushiro you have one great drinking," laughed Shunsui as he gulped down another glass of sake._

_"You want to see something some of the girls in the academy taught me?" asked Botan drunkly as he pored himself another cup._

_"Ok go ahead," smiled Shunsui as he watched Botan drink the cup sake quickly and got up._

_"I've never done it before but the girls say it's rather easy," smiled Botan as he untied his hair from its ponytail._

_End of Flash Back_

"Shunsui don't say another word," barked Botan after Shunsui explained what happened that day.

"Oh come on Botan-chan it wasn't that bad. Everyone has done it once," laughed Shunsui as he pat Botan's head.

"I don't care," growled Botan as he glared at the brown haired captain.

"What did he do?" asked Rangiku who was so interested.

"He did a little strip tease," answered Shunsui, "He was rather good actually."

"Botan you striped for Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou," laughed Rangiku who could picture it happening.

"It was only once," mumbled Botan as he looked down with a dark blush across his face.

"That's the reason you don't drink," Rangiku laughed as she fell backwards from being drunk and from laughing too hard.

"No that's not all he did," put in Jushiro as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Oh yeah, Botan-chan also did that beautiful electric dance with his reiatsu also," Shunsui recalled.

"But when he fell right over I couldn't feel my hands for 2 weeks," chuckled Jushiro.

"Why would that be?" asked Rangiku.

"Jushiro caught Botan-chan and his hands were burned by Botan-chan's electric reiatsu," answered Shunsui as he grabbed Jushiro's wrist and showed Rangiku the palm of Jushiro's hand. In the middle of Jushiro's palm was a small round scar.

"Botan-san where are you going?" asked Jushiro who noticed Botan get up and walked away.

"Just leave him be," smiled Shunsui as he pored a cup for Jushiro and handed it to him, "He's just embarrassed."

Botan walked through the hallways of the fifth division with his cheeks red with embarrassment and tears spilling from his eyes.

"Why did he have to do that," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes as he turned a corner. Botan ran into someone and fell backwards. Botan opened his eyes as he started to fall backwards but an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward into the person he ran into.

"Oh gomennasai," apologized Botan as he took a step back while rubbing his eyes.

"What would a beauty like you be cry?" asked the voice of the 5th seat of the 11th division Ayasegawa Yumichika. Botan opened his eyes to see Yumichika smiled at him.

"Konichiwa Yumi-san," smiled Botan as he removed his sleeve from his eyes.

"Why were you crying?" asked Yumichika as he grabbed Botan's sleeve and lifted it to look at the wet spots on it.

"It was something stupid," answered Botan as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"What was so stupid it made you cry?" asked Yumichika as he raised an eye brow.

"Shunsui told the story when I was drunk for the first time," answered Botan as he looked away with a blush over his face.

"Botan-san drunk," chuckled Yumichika who knew Botan since he was still a vice captain.

"And that is why I don't drink," smiled Botan as he and Yumichika started back to the party.

"You know something," said Yumichika out of the blue as the two stopped to look at the party.

"Know what?" asked Botan.

"You are the only person who I think is as beautiful as myself," answered Yumichika as he smiled at Botan, "Since the first time I saw you, I though your beauty was great."

_Flash Back_

_Yumichika was walking back from the dojo when he saw Yachiru-fukutaichou talking to a man with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and beautiful silver eyes._

_"Arigato Botan-chan," smiled Yachiru as she hugged the man around the waist._

_"It's nothing Yachiru-chan," smiled the man named Botan as he combed his fingers through Yachiru's hair._

_"But you're the only person who gives me candy," said Yachiru as she looked up at Botan._

_"And you're the only person I know who would eat candy. Bya-chan would always hide his candy that I gave him since he doesn't like candy," laughed Botan as he picked Yachiru up._

_"Botan-chan when you will fight Ken-chan?" asked Yachiru._

_"Whenever he wants to really, it's been rather slow at the 6th division," answered Botan as he jumped up onto the outside hallway and walked towards Yumichika._

_"Look its Yun-Yun!" called Yachiru who noticed Yumichika._

_"Oh hello who are you?" asked Botan as he moved Yachiru so she has her back resting on his left shoulder._

_"I'm the 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika," answered Yumichika as he brushed his bangs out of his face._

_"It's nice to meet you Yumi-san. I am the Vice captain of the 6th division Kuchiki Botan," smiled Botan. Yumichika was shock at how beautiful Botan was. His skin was flawless and looked to be untouched. His hair looked as if it was made of the finest silk and his eyes were as silver as a blade._

_End of Flash Back_

"Do you think I am still beautiful Yumi-san?" asked Botan as he looked up at the moon.

"You are as beautiful as you were 50 years ago," answered Yumichika as he looked at Botan.

"But sometimes I feel like I am the ugliest creature on earth," whispered Botan which Yumichika barley caught.

* * *

That is that chapter 27 is DONE. I hope you like it and I will have chapter 28 posted in the next few days ^_^ JA NE


	28. Sosuke's Guilt

Chapter Twenty Eight

Sosuke was sitting in his empty thrown room when the sound of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Aizen-taichou, how long are you going to mull over him?" asked Tosen who stood before Sosuke.

"Leave me," whispered Sosuke as he rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. Tosen bowed and left the room.

"I am so sorry Botan so sorry," cried Sosuke as tears spilt from his closed eyes.

_Flash Back_

_Sosuke walked into the small human world like environment where he found Botan sitting under a tree._

_"Botan!" called Sosuke as he shut the entrance behind him._

_"Oh Sosuke what are you doing here?" asked Botan as he turned his head to look up at Sosuke._

_"I just wanted to see you before I left," answered Sosuke as he walked over to Botan._

_"You are the same as always," smiled Botan as he watched Sosuke sit down next to him._

_"Have my Espada been treating you well?" asked Sosuke._

_"Yes they have all been very kind to me," replied Botan as he looked away from Sosuke and back to the sky to watch the yellow birds fly around._

_"That is good," smiled Sosuke as he brushed his fingers through Botan's hair._

_"Sosuke is there something wrong?" asked Botan as he felt Aizen's fingers over his neck._

_"I missed you last night," whispered Sosuke as he lifted some of Botan's hair up to his face._

_"I'm sorry Sosuke," apologized Botan as he turned his head slightly to look at him, "Lily wanted me to read the book I gave to her and Ulquiorra wanted to show me something."_

_"What did he show you?" asked Sosuke as he left Botan's hair fall threw his fingers._

_"I never found out because when I went to his room he wasn't there," answered Botan as he looked down at his hands._

_"Ulquiorra wasn't in his room," said Sosuke in surprise._

_"It looked like he wasn't in his room at all that day," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and fell over into Aizen._

_"Don't worry Botan I'll find out where Ulquiorra is," reassured Sosuke who knew Botan was fond of Ulquiorra._

_"Arigato Sosuke," smiled Botan as he rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Sosuke._

_"Botan," whispered Sosuke as he leaned down._

_"What is it Sosuke?" asked Botan as he propped himself up on his elbows._

_"Can I kiss you?" asked Sosuke as he stopped so his face was only a few inches from Botan._

_"Just this once," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes and closed the gap. Sosuke smiled as he felt Botan's soft lips on his. Aizen wrapped his arms around Botan's waist pulling Botan into his lap so Botan was straddling his waist._

_"I love you Botan," whispered Sosuke after they pulled away. Botan smiled as he combed his fingers through Sosuke's hair since Sosuke rested his head on Botan's shoulder._

_End of Flash Back_

"I could have made you fall in love with me," whispered Sosuke as he lifted his head up. Sosuke brushed his tears away and started to his room. When Sosuke arrived in his room he walked over to a table that had pictures frames sitting over it.

"You were so happy that day," smiled Sosuke as he picked up one of the pictures. The picture was of Botan, he was wearing a 6th division captain uniform with all the Kuchiki accessories. Botan looked like a softer version of his younger brother Byakuya in the picture.

"But you weren't a captain very long. What could have defeated you so easily," whispered Sosuke as his smiling eyes turned into sadness.

_Flash Back_

_Sosuke was walking into the 6th division barracks in search of its captain._

_"Aizen-taichou konichiwa," greeted the 6th division vice captain. The 6th division vice captain was named Koga Danko. He was much taller than his captain standing at 6'2. His hair was cut short with the under layer in the back was long and fell to his mid back and was tied it together in a ponytail. Danko had dark brown eyes._

_"Koga-san, do you know where Botan is?" asked Sosuke._

_"He didn't tell you Aizen-taichou," replied Danko in surprise who knew Sosuke and Botan were close friends, "Kuchiki-taichou went out into Rukongai to search for who has been killing off all the shinigami who go on patrol."_

_"Could you lead me to where Botan might be?" asked Sosuke._

_"Of course Aizen-taichou," answered Danko as he walked to the entrance. The two flashed stepped out of Seireitei and towards the east part of Rukongai. Then Danko stopped in a clearing._

_"This is where Kuchiki-taichou said he would be," answered Danko as he looked around for his captain. Sosuke fallowed Danko until Danko stopped near a group of tree. Danko was shaking as he fell onto his butt._

_"What's wrong Koga-san?" asked Sosuke as he walked up beside Danko. Sosuke's eyes widen in surprise to see Botan lying there. Botan was on his back with server injures all over his body. Botan had blood dripping down the side of his mouth._

_"Botan," whispered Sosuke as he knelt down beside Botan. Botan opened his eyes but his eyes were physically blank._

_"Sosuke is that you," asked Botan in a quite but soft voice as he looked around._

_"Botan what happened to you?" asked Sosuke as he picked up Botan and held the injured captain in his arms._

_"I was attack by a fox," answered Botan who started to cough._

_"A fox," whispered Sosuke who was confused._

_"The fox asking me for the seal," whispered Botan as his eyes started to close._

_"Botan stay with me," yelled Sosuke as he felt his eyes burn._

_"It said Wataru was after me," breathed Botan before his eyes closed completely and his body went lip._

_"Wataru," whispered Sosuke as he closed his eyes and hugged Botan to his chest._

_"Aizen-taichou is Kuchiki-taichou," asked the vice captain who couldn't finish is sentence._

_"Yes he is," lied Sosuke as he put Botan down on the ground and unsheathed his zanpakuto, "Shatter Kyoka Suigestu." Sosuke finished with the 6th division vice captain quickly putting him into hypnoses so when he woke up he would remember that he saw his captain fight off a huge group of hollows but was brought down and devoured by them._

_"I am going to take you away from this place Botan," whispered Sosuke as he removed the kenseikan and the Kuchiki white scarf, "I won't let you to be brought into my plans." Sosuke laid the items he removed onto the ground and picked up Botan princess style. Sosuke turned around to see an entrance to Hueco Mundo before him._

_"You will be safe here Botan," whispered Sosuke as he walked through the entrance. Sosuke only took two steps into Hueco Mundo before gently lying Botan down on the ground._

_"Good bye Botan," whispered Sosuke as he kissed Botan's forehead gently and placed a Lily of the Valley on Botan's chest. Sosuke got up and exited Hueco Mundo._

_"Please be alright Botan," called Sosuke as the entrance he made snapped shut._

_End of Flash Back_

"But now I have made you hate me with such a passion that you cried," whispered Sosuke as he brushed his fingers over the only color in the room. In a white vase was red camellia and light pink Lily of Valleys.

"I wish I could change what I did to you Botan," said Sosuke.

* * *

This chapter is for the people pro aizenXbotan I hope you liked it and now you know what happened to Botan thanx for read please review ^_^


	29. The Broken Sword

Chapter Twenty Nine

Momo was heading out to go and have lunch with Izuru and Renji but stopped when she passed her captain's room. Sitting on his bed was Botan and he had the broken sword that was normally on display in his lap.

"Taichou what are you doing?" asked Momo as she stopped in the door way.

"Oh konichiwa Hinamori-chan," greeted Botan as he looked up from the sword, "I was just thinking about the owner of this sword."

"Who did the sword belong to?" asked Hinamori as she entered into the room.

"It belongs to one of my old comrades. She was so strong and fast I am surprised she wasn't put into the 2nd division," answered Botan with a smile as he lifted the katana up by the hilt that was red and black.

"What was her name?" asked Hinamori as she looked at the other half of the blade that laid on Botan's lap.

"Her name is Tosen Mika, she was the 7th seat in the 6th division when I was the vice captain," answered Botan

"Tosen was she related to Tosen-taichou?" asked Momo.

"Yes she was Kaname's little sister. He never wanted her to become a shinigami but she defined him. Mika was a very stubborn girl," answered Botan as he put the half of the katana he as hold back onto his lap.

_Flash Back_

_Botan was walking towards the 9th division so he could get to the human world. Walking behind Botan was a young girl who looked to be 16 years old. Her skin was a dark brown color, her eyes were a light honey color and her hair was to her shoulder and was black. The girl's hair was tied up into several little goddess braids and was pulled up into a ponytail with a sakura hair clip clipped into the ponytail. The girl wore a traditional shinigami uniform except she wore an orange rope that tied together with her sash and purple fingerless gloves._

_"Kuchiki-fukutaichou what exactly are we going to do in the human world?" asked the girl._

_"We are going to Konso and hollow cleansing," answered Botan as he turned his head to look at the girl._

_"But why are you taking me?" asked the girl as she ran up to Botan's side._

_"Because Oji-chan is letting me," answered Botan who normally calls his captain by this name when he isn't in his presents._

_"That's not a good reason," barked the girl as she glared at her fukutaichou._

_"How about because I wanted to show you my Shikai," smiled Botan as he stopped in front of the 9th division and knocked, "Lieutenant Kuchiki Botan, I have come to use the 9th division's senkaimon." The doors of the 9th division barracks slid open and Botan walked in and was followed by the girl._

_"You're going to show me Raikou-sama," smiled the girl widely._

_"Only if a hollow attacks us Mika-chan," chuckled Botan._

_"Kuchiki-san," greeted a voice to the left of Botan. Botan stopped and turned his head to see Kaname and his vice captain Hisagi walking towards him._

_"Konichiwa Tosen-taichou, Hisagi-kun," smiled Botan._

_"Nii-san, konichiwa," greeted Mika._

_"Mika what are you and Kuchiki-san doing here?" asked Kaname as he looked to Botan and back to Mika._

_"Don't you remember giving permission to the 6th division to us your senkaimon?" asked Botan back._

_"So you and Mika are going to the living world," stated Kaname._

_"Hai I am going to show Mika-chan how to do a real Konso," answered Botan._

_"Remember your promise Kuchiki-san," said Kaname as he and his vice captain passed him, "don't let my sister get hurt."_

_"Of course Tosen-taichou, I won't let a scratch come upon her," smiled Botan as he and Mika started towards where the senkaimon was._

_"Mika-chan, remember to stay close and never stray away from me. Most low level hollows will leave us alone but if a high level hollow comes then leave it to me," told Botan as the gate opened. Two jigokucho appeared one on each shinigami's shoulder._

_"Come along, Mika-chan!" called Botan as he started into the gate._

_"This is the human world," whispered Mika as they entered into the human world._

_"Yes," answered Botan as the gate closed behind them._

_"So what are we going to do first?" asked Mika as she turned to look at Botan._

_"We are going to find wondering pluses and do a Konso," answered Botan as he jumped into the air and landed on a telephone poll, "Fallow me Mika-chan!" Mika jumped up as well and fallowed Botan._

_Several Hours Later_

_"Well we should be getting back now," yawned Botan._

_"But I never got to see you Shikai," pouted Mika._

_"You'll see it sometime Mika-chan, I promise," chuckled Botan as he unsheathed his zanpakuto to open the gate to get back to the soul society but before he could unsheathe his zanpakuto Botan felt a strong reiatsu coming towards them._

_"Kuchiki-fukutaichou what is that?" asked Mika in fear who never felt a hollow's presents so large._

_"Why would an adjuchas be here," whispered Botan as he unsheathed his zanpakuto quickly and got into a fight stance, "Mika-chan stay behind me." Mika watched as a hollow much smaller and more human like came towards them._

_"What is an adjuchas?" asked Mika who never heard of such a hollow._

_"It's a 2nd grade Menos," answered Botan as his body was surrounded in his electric type reiatsu._

_"Kuchiki-fukutaichou are you going to fight that?" asked Mika in surprise._

_"I have to since its reason for being here is because of me," answered Botan as he threw his zanpakuto into the air, "Strike down Raikou-sama!" When his zanpakuto came down again it was in the form of a double bladed kunai._

_"Give me the seal," called the adjuchas as he charged Botan. Botan blocked the adjuchas's punch with the blade of the kunai. Botan threw the adjuchas's back and jumped back a few feet. Botan then charged the adjuchas._

_"Ichi sen sasu," whispered Botan as he disappeared from Mika's sight. The adjuchas screamed in pain as several stab wounds appeared on his body but the wounds quickly healed. Botan appeared in front of Mika._

_"He's healing too quickly," growled Botan as he pointed his kunai at the hollow," Hebi keigen." A large about of Botan's electric reiatsu shot out of the tip of the kunai and shaped into what looked to be a snake. Botan pointed the kunai at the adjuchas and the snake flew towards the adjuchas. The snake bit down onto the hollow's shoulder sending electricity through its body. The hollow let out another cry of pain and grabbed the snake. Mika watched in shock as the adjuchas grabbed the electric snake and crushed it with its hands._

_"Damn it," muttered Botan as he let his kunai slide into his sleeve. A large amount of electric reiatsu surrounded Botan's body. Botan charged the adjuchas and punched it in the mask. It let out a howl but recovered quickly. Botan kept punch and kicked the hollow until the hollow caught his leg and crushed it with its power. Botan let out a cry of pain as the bone in his leg was crushed. The hollow threw him aside and into a building. Botan hit the building making a crater in the building before falling onto his chest with pieces of the building falling on top of him._

_"Now I must eat you," growled the hollow as saliva dripped down his mask as he started to walk towards Botan who was going in and out of consciousness. Mika quickly unsheathed her zanpakuto and called out, "Whistle Cho o Utau!" Mika's katana changed into a knife but Mika threw the knife up into the air and when it came down Mika held two knives one in each hand. Cho o Utau was now a butterfly sword with an engravement of butterflies flying up the blade. Mika charged the adjuchas who was about to eat Botan and sliced him down the arm._

_"Stupid girl," growled the adjuchas as he turned his head and let a cero escape its mouth. Mika was hit fully and was thrown back. Botan felt Mika's reiatsu slowly disappear._

_"Mika!" screamed Botan as he got up as if he was completely fine and ran over to Mika._

_"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, are you alright?" asked Mika whose chest was completely blow to pieces._

_"I'm fine but Mika, why did you do that?" asked Botan as he stared in horror at what happened to Mika._

_"I wanted to protect Kuchiki-fukutaichou," answered Mika with a smile as blood slid down the side of her mouth._

_"Mika," whispered Botan as tears slipped down his face._

_"Kuchiki-fukutaichou will you keep this for me?" asked Mika as she reached behind her head and pulled the sakura hairclip out of her hair._

_"Mika why," asked Botan threw his tears as Mika's shaking hand held the clip in front of Botan._

_"Because I know I am not going to survive," answered Mika with one last smile, "Please tell my brother that I love him." After she spoke those last words Mika closed her eyes and her body slowly started to disappear._

_"Mika," cried Botan as he looked at Mika's zanpakuto that lied on the ground. Then the zanpakuto cracked in half. Botan felt anger take over. Botan came at the adjuchas with no fear and slashed it to pieces with his own hand._

_"I'm so sorry Mika-chan," whispered Botan as it started to rain which concealed Botan's tears and washed away the blood that stained his hands and cloths_

_End of Flash Back_

"She was a fine young woman and she could have gone far if she didn't die," smiled Botan as he brushed his fingers over the blade.

"You are such a strong person Botan-taichou," whispered Momo.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long school just started. I'll try to finish chapter 30 tomorrow ok ^-^ hope you liked it please comment ^_^


	30. The Past of Hisana

Chapter Thirty

Renji was walking to the Kuchiki house hold since Botan invited him over because Sato missed Renji. When he arrived at the house the gates were left open and Botan was sitting on the front steps while Sato was trying to catch a yellow bird that was flying around. Then Sato stopped chasing the bird when he saw Renji. He smiled and ran over to Renji but tripped over. Renji used his speed to catch Sato.

"Re-Re," smiled Sato in his cute baby voice.

"Ohiyo Sato-chan," greeted Renji as he picked up Sato and walked over to Botan who still didn't notice Renji since he was staring off into the distance, "Botan!" Botan snapped out of his trance and looked over at Renji.

"Oh Renji ohiyo," greeted Botan with a smile as he got up, "How are you today?"

"I'm good," answered Renji as he handed Sato over to his mother.

"That's good, I thought Bya-chan made you do all the paper work," said Botan as he looked down at Sato, "Come on Renji." Renji fallowed after Botan who was walking up the steps and into the house. When Botan finally stopped they were now in a room that had a low table in the middle with several cushions around it. The room was covered in Sato's toys and in the corner was a table with several pictures on it.

"What room is this?" asked Renji as he sat down on one of the cushions as he looked around the room. The walls were covered in picture frames that had flattened flowers inside of the picture frames.

"This was originally the room where my mother did her flower arrangements but I changed it into Sato's play room," answered Botan as he walked over to the rice paper door and pushed it open to let light come into the room and to reveal a small sand garden.

"It's very beautiful," said Renji as Sato climbed into his lap.

"Yeah it is," smiled Botan as he looked outside. Renji then noticed Botan was wearing a dark purple hakama, with lavender colored kosode with a black shitagi underneath and over that he wore a white haori over it with the Kuchiki crest on the back. Botan's hair was held in a high ponytail and when a breeze passed by the scar that Botan got from Aizen was revealed.

"Have you finished all your paper work yet?" asked Renji as he watched Botan make tea.

"I finished most of the hard pieces but I still have to finish the signing part," answered Botan as he pored hot water into a tea pot.

"I heard from Momo that you have been up until 3 in the morning finish paper work," said Renji as he watched Sato chew on a rubber toy.

"Yes I have been up very late but not because of paper work," sighed Botan as he walked over with a tray that had cookies, 2 tea cups and the tea pot.

"Then why are you still up?" asked Renji as he pored himself a cup of tea.

"Just a nightmare that won't let me sleep," answered Botan as he pored himself a cup of tea.

"Is it the one that Byakuya told me about?" asked Renji as he looked down at the green liquid in his cup.

"Yes it's that one," whispered Botan as he sipped his tea.

"You should really go to Unohana-taichou," advised Renji who noticed the dark bags under Botan's eyes.

"I will," smiled Botan as he picked up a cookie.

"Re-Re," called Sato as he pointed to the stack of cookies. Renji looked to Sato to Botan and then to the cookies.

"You can give him one," giggled Botan as he took a bite out of the cookie. Renji grabbed a flower looking cookie and handed to Sato. Sato smiled as he took the cookie and nibbled on it.

"So where is Kuchiki-taichou?" asked Renji who hadn't seen his captain in a few days.

"Bya-chan and Rukai-chan are in Hisana's room," answered Botan as he took another sip of his tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you know Hisana-san?" asked Renji as he watched Botan stare into his tea cup.

"Yes I knew her. I remember when Bya-chan introduced her to me," smiled Botan as he put his cup down and got up. Renji watched as Botan walked over to the table and picked up a picture.

"She was pretty scared but she hid it so well," chuckled Botan as he walked back over and sat down again. Renji looked at the picture Botan laid on the table. The picture was of Byakuya and Hisana, who were standing under a sakura tree,

"Why would Hisana-san be scared of you, Botan?" asked Renji as he picked up the picture.

"Because I was Byakuya's older brother and if I didn't approve Byakuya would be sad," answered Botan as he thought about that day over 55 years ago.

_Flash Back_

_Botan was sitting in his room reading over reports his grandfather left him while he was out. Then a knock came to Botan's ears and Botan turned his head._

_"Come in," called Botan as he put the reports into a drawer and got up. Byakuya walked into the room with a young woman at his side. She was very small and had short black hair._

_"Nii-san I want you to meet the woman I am going to marry," stated Byakuya, "Botan this is my fiancés Hisana." Botan looked at Hisana with interest and felt the small amount of her reiatsu changed slightly. Botan smiled gently and walked over to Hisana._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Hisana-chan. I hope you will make my brother happy," greeted Botan as he put a hand on Hisana's head and combed his fingers threw her hair._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Botan-sama," smiled Hisana who was a bit surprised by Botan's actions._

_"Please just call me Botan," scolded Botan softly._

_"Nii-san do you approve?" asked Byakuya._

_"Of course I approve. I would approve of any woman you decide to marry. If this woman makes you happy then you can marry her," smiled Botan as he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer._

_"Arigato Botan," thanked Hisana as she bowed slightly._

_"Hisana-chan I should be the one to thank you," chuckled Botan as he pulled out a small silver ring that had the Kuchiki crest on the inside and had a small diamond on it, "You have made my little brother smile which is a big thing to accomplish since I was the only one other than my keibo." Botan took Hisana's hand and placed the ring into the palm of her hand._

_"This ring is my present to you," whispered Botan as he turned to Byakuya, "You better not do anything stupid Bya-chan." Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden scolding._

_"What do you mean by stupid?" asked Byakuya as he glared at his older brother._

_"You better not hurt Hisana-chan because I like her," answered Botan as he folded his arms over his chest. Then a giggled broke through the silence. Botan turned his head to see Hisana giggling._

_"Arigato Botan. That means a lot," smiled Hisana._

_"You're my sister I have to protect you," smiled Botan as he walked past the two._

_"Nii-san where are you going?" asked Byakuya as he watched his brother open the door._

_"I am going to look for my mother's wedding kimono," answered Botan before he disappeared down the hallway._

_"Byakuya-sama what's wrong?" asked Hisana as she noticed Byakuya's changed in mood._

_"My brother really does like you," whispered Byakuya as his eyes watered._

_"Why do you say that?" asked Hisana as she held Byakuya's hand and looked at him._

_"He gave you his mother's ring and he is going to give you his mother's wedding kimono," answered Byakuya as he closed his eyes letting tears spill from them._

_"Botan's mother," whispered Hisana who heard that Byakuya and Botan were half brothers._

_End of Flash Back_

"Hisana gave me peace of mind," smiled Botan as he picked up Sato who crawled over to Botan, "Just like my mother did for my father and me."

* * *

I hope you like it post more tomorrow or today ^_^


	31. Botan's Birthday

Chapter Thirty One

Botan was wondering around Seireitei after finishing his paper work early. Botan's mind was deep in thought as his legs took him into the unknown.

"I am 300 years old," mumbled Botan as he looked up at the sky.

_Flash Back_

_A 6 year old looking Botan was sitting on a beautiful brightly colored blanket. Botan wore a bright blue yukata with dark blue flower printed on the sleeves with a blue obi that had white doves printed on it. Botan wore white tabis and getas._

_"Botan-chan," called a voice from behind Botan. Botan turned his head to see his older cousin Kaien walking towards him. Kaien looked about 13 years old even though he really was over 30 years old. Kaien wore a black yukata with bright color Kio printed on the bottom and on the sleeves of the yukata. Kaien's obi was a purple with green vines printed over it and was tied in a knot in the front._

_"Kaien-nii-san!" smiled Botan as he pushed himself and ran over to his cousin._

_"How is my Botan-chan?" asked Kaien as he combed his fingers through Botan's chin length straight cut hair._

_"I'm good," answered Botan as he looked up at his cousin._

_"How old are you Botan-chan?" asked Kaien._

_"I'm 10," answered Botan as he showed Kaien all 10 of his fingers._

_"Good job Botan-chan," smiled Kaien as he held Botan's hand and pulled him towards a group of kids._

_"Look its Botan-chan," smiled a 10 year old looking Yoruichi. Yoruichi wore a pink and red yukata with a gold colored obi that was tied in the back in a butterfly bow._

_"Yoruichi-chan," smiled Botan as he let go of his cousin's hand and walked over to the older girl._

_"Botan-chan here is a gift for you," smiled Yoruichi as she handed Botan a small box. Botan looked at the box. The box was white and was tied shut but a red ribbon that was tied in a bow at the top. Botan pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid off. Inside the small box was the Shihoin family crest that was made of some kind of dark brown metal and hung from a purple string._

_"What is it?" asked Botan as he lifted the key chain out of the box._

_"It's a protective charm," answered Yoruichi, "It will protect you from evil spirits."_

_"Arigato Yoruichi-chan," smiled Botan as he tied the charm onto his obi._

_End of Flash Back_

"It did protect me for a little while," laughed Botan to himself as he arrived at the only lake in Seireitei, "Well this place in familiar."

_Flash Back_

_A 25 year old looking Botan was walking around the lake with Yoruichi at his side._

_"Wow your now 200 years old," said Yoruichi in surprise._

_"What's so great about that?" asked Botan as he looked at Yoruichi._

_"Because it just is," answered Yoruichi with a smile, "So what are you going to do tonight with Shinji?"_

_"That's private," muttered Botan as a bright red stained his cheeks._

_"Oh are you going to have your way with Shinji," teased Yoruichi as she pocked Botan in the shoulder._

_"Yoruichi shut up," growled Botan as he glared at Yoruichi._

_"You are, aren't you," laughed Yoruichi. Botan blushed harder and looked down at his feet._

_"I knew it," laughed Yoruichi as she hugged Botan, "If you want I'll let you barrow some of my cloths."_

_"Yoruichi stop it," muttered Botan as he looked away from Yoruichi._

_"You would look so cute in fishnet thought," giggled Yoruichi as he let go of Botan, "And you know Shinji would be happy."_

_"Yoruichi!" yelled Botan as he threw a punch at Yoruichi but she used Utsusemi to dodge Botan. Botan let out a yelp as he fell forward into the lake. Now standing where Botan once was, was Yoruichi who was laughing her ass off._

_"Nice Botan," laughed Yoruichi as she put her hands on her knees since she couldn't stop laughing. Botan was sitting in the water with water plants in his hair and all over his 6th division uniform._

_"Yoruichi-san what are you laughing at?" asked the voice of Shinji. Botan gasped in surprise as his face became dark red. Now standing next to Yoruichi was Botan's lover Shinji._

_"Botan what happened?" asked Shinji as he ran over to Botan and pulled him up since Botan was sitting in the mud, "Botan what's wrong?" Botan was so embarrassed he couldn't even speak._

_"Oh Botan," whispered Shinji as he pushed Botan's wet bangs out of Botan's face and kissed him on the lips. Botan's eyes widen in surprise but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Shinji's neck and kissed back._

_"Happy Birthday," Shinji purred into Botan's ear._

_End of Flash back_

"That was one interesting day," mumbled Botan to himself as he felt his cheeks heat up from the thought of Shinji. Then a sudden burst of wind passed making Botan's hair flies into his face. When the wind finally passed Botan saw several sakura petals floating in the water.

_Flash Back_

_Botan was sitting next to the pond and was feeding the Kio fish when the sound of footsteps broke Botan out of his trance. Botan turned his head to see Sosuke and his silver haired vice captain Ichimaru Gin._

_"Sosuke," smiled Botan as he put the fish food down and ran over to Sosuke. Sosuke took a few steps back when Botan jumped and hugged him around the neck._

_"Ohiyo Botan," greeted Sosuke as he looked down at Botan._

_"You brought Gin-chan," said Botan happily as he let go of Sosuke and walked over to Gin._

_"Ohiyo Kuchiki-taichou," greeted Gin with his fox grin._

_"So what brings you two all the way out here?" asked Botan as he looked over at Sosuke._

_"Did you really forget?" asked Sosuke in a chuckle._

_"Forget what?" asked Botan who was a bit surprised by this._

_"It's your birthday Botan," answered Sosuke as he pulled something out of his sleeve._

_"It is, isn't it," whispered Botan as he looked at the fully bloomed sakura tree._

_"You really have been over working yourself if you forgot your own birthday," chuckled Sosuke as he handed Botan small box that was black and was wrapped with a white ribbon._

_"Arigato Sosuke," smiled Botan as he took the box, "Come on you two." Botan gestured the two to fallow him inside._

_"Kuchiki-taichou do you have any dried persimmon?" asked Gin as he ran up to Botan's side._

_"Of course Gin-chan," giggled Botan as he looked up at the taller shinigami._

_"Aizen-taichou why didn't you make Kuchiki-taichou your fukutaichou?" asked Gin as he turned his head to look back at his captain._

_"He was already the 6th division fukutaichou when I became a captain Gin," reminded Sosuke._

_"Oh right," muttered Gin._

_End of Flash Back_

When Botan came back to the real world he found himself walking back to the fifth division barracks.

"I even amaze myself," whispered Botan to himself as he entered the 5th division barracks and started to the back. When Botan arrived in the back he was surprised by more than 200 people saying Happy Birthday. The people in the group were some of the 3rd, 6th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 13th divisions with most of the 5th division.

"Happy Birthday Nii-san," came the voice of Byakuya from behind Botan. Botan turned to see Byakuya standing behind him.

"Arigato Bya-chan," smiled Botan.

* * *

sorry for taking so long school has been on my ass for the last 2 weeks, I hope you liked it please comment thank you ^_^


	32. Ulquiorra's Love

Chapter Thirty Two

Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed in Botan's room. In Ulquiorra's lap was the book Botan was reading before he left and sitting on top of the book was the picture that Botan gave him before he left.

"Botan," whispered Ulquiorra as he brushed his fingers over the photo.

_Flash Back_

_Ulquiorra was sitting in the human environment that Aizen-sama made for Botan-sama but Ulquiorra was sitting in the garden part._

_"Ulquiorra-kun what are you doing here?" asked Botan who appeared from around the wall of roses. Ulquiorra turned his head to look at Botan. Botan was wears a white yukata that had a bright red obi that tied in the back in a butterfly bow. His hair was held up in a bun and in Botan's hands was large white bowl that had an ikebana kenzan sitting in the bowl._

_"Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra, "I was just out here to think."_

_"This place is quiet isn't it," smiled Botan as he walked over to a small mat and put the bowl down._

_"What are you doing Botan-sama?" asked Ulquiorra as he watched Botan pull out a pair of flower shears._

_"I am going to do a flower arrangement since there is no color in my room," answered Botan as he snipped at some purple flowers._

_"How do you know how to do flower arrangement Botan-sama?" asked Ulquiorra as he watched Botan snip flowers._

_"My mother was very good at flower arrangement and when I was young she taught me how," smiled Botan as he walked back over to the mat and lied the flowers down before sitting down._

_"But who taught you after your mother passed?" asked Ulquiorra as he watched Botan trim some flowers down._

_"I guess that would be my mother's head servant Yumiko," answered Botan as he stuck a flower onto the kenzan._

_"So why do you do flower arrangement?" questioned Ulquiorra._

_"I guess it's because when I saw my mother's arrangements I wanted to make one that was as beautiful as hers," replied Botan. Ulquiorra watched Botan arrange the flowers onto the kenzan. When Botan finally finished he picked up the bowl and walked over to a small pond that was only a few yards away from where Botan sat. Botan filled the bowl up with the water and sat it on the table next to where Ulquiorra sat. Botan went back to the mat and picked up the kenzan and placed it in t he bowl._

_"What do you think?" asked Botan as he sat down next o Ulquiorra._

_"It's beautiful," answered Ulquiorra in surprise._

_"You think so," whispered Botan as he looked at the flower arrangement._

_"Why do you say that?" asked Ulquiorra as he looked at Botan in curiosity._

_"I just don't see it as beautiful," answered Botan with a sigh as he got up._

_"Why are you so harsh on yourself?" asked Ulquiorra as he watched Botan brush his fingers over the flower petals._

_"I guess it's because in my eyes a beautiful arrangement is my mother's," sighed Botan as he pulled a flower out from the kenzan, "But I am happy you thought it was beautiful." Botan turned to Ulquiorra with a smile._

_"Why do you care what I think of it?" asked Ulquiorra who never had anyone care about his opinion._

_"Because I like you," answered Botan as he handed Ulquiorra a white anemone, "I hope I can be friends with you." Ulquiorra took the small white flowers and looked at them._

_"Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra as he brushed his fingers over the flowers._

_"What is it, Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Botan as he sat next to Ulquiorra._

_"Arigato," whispered Ulquiorra as he felt his face flush slightly._

_"Your welcome Ulquiorra-kun," smiled Botan as he looked up at the fake sun that warms him._

_A Few Days Later_

_Ulquiorra was walking back to his room when he saw Botan walking with the primera Coyote Stark. Then when Botan saw Ulquiorra he quickly said what looked to be a good bye and ran over to Ulquiorra._

_"Ulquiorra-kun, konichiwa," greeted Botan as he walked next to Ulquiorra._

_"Konichiwa, Botan-sama," greeted Ulquiorra back._

_"Would you mind take me outside?" asked Botan as he smiled at Ulquiorra softly. Ulquiorra blushed slight and nodded his head. Botan fallowed Ulquiorra outside into the white sand._

_"I wonder who made this place," asked Botan to the sky as he removed his shoes._

_"Why do you ask?" asked Ulquiorra as he stood and watch Botan._

_"Because this place is like a barren waste land, how can anything live here," answered Botan as he placed his shoes and socks on his haori that he also removed._

_"It's a place for spirits who have lost their humanity Botan-sama," reminded Ulquiorra as he watched Botan walk around._

_"Being around the arrancars made me forget," giggled Botan as he start to spin with his arms out. Ulquiorra watch Botan dance across the sand until Botan came over to him and grabbed his hands. Ulquiorra was pulled by Botan away from his spot._

_"What is wrong Botan-sama?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"You should smile," answered Botan._

_"Why?" asked Ulquiorra in surprise who never smiled in his life._

_"You would probably look better with one," smiled Botan as he knelt down to Ulquiorra's level, "But what could make the icy Ulquiorra smile." Ulquiorra was then surprised again when Botan pulled Ulquiorra down with him. Ulquiorra was now sitting in Botan's lap with Botan's chin resting on the top of his head and Botan's arms resting on either one of his shoulders._

_"Ulquiorra, you must promise me something," whispered Botan in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra felt his heart race but he didn't know why._

_"What is it Botan-sama?" asked Ulquiorra as he felt Botan hold onto him tightly._

_"Promise me that I will be the first person to see you smile," answered Botan as he snuggled his face into Ulquiorra's hair._

_"Of course," whispered Ulquiorra as he looked down to see Botan's hands lying over his hollow hole and wondering if Botan could feel his pounding heart._

_Next Day_

_Ulquiorra was sitting in his room look at the Japanese lilies Botan gave him which were sitting a white vase._

_"Why do you give me these," whispered Ulquiorra as he walked over to the pinkish red flowers which were the only color in his room. Then Ulquiorra noticed something on the edge of the vase's mouth. Ulquiorra touched the red liquid and brought it to his nose. The smell of blood came from the red liquid._

_"Did Botan-sama cut himself," whispered Ulquiorra who didn't remember seeing any bandages on Botan's fingers. Ulquiorra whipped the blood off his hands and started to Botan's room. When Ulquiorra entered into the room he saw Botan sitting on his bed wrapping clean bandages over some new wounds._

_"Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra in surprised. Botan jumped slightly when he heard Ulquiorra's voice and covered his naked upper half with the haori that was lying on the bed._

_"Ulquiorra what are you doing here?" asked Botan as he kept his eyes down._

_"What happened?" asked Ulquiorra as he walked over to Botan._

_"It's nothing," whispered Botan as he held the haori tighter to his body._

_"I know that you wouldn't do this to yourself so who did this to you?" asked Ulquiorra as he pulled the haori off of Botan with ease to look at the slash wounds that covered his back._

_"I let him do it to me," mumbled Botan as he looked at his feet._

_"Botan-sama who did this to you?" asked Ulquiorra as he felt anger fill his heart at the thought of anyone hurting Botan like this._

_"Kaname," whispered Botan as he closed his eyes._

_"Why did you let Tosen-sama hurt you?" asked Ulquiorra as he glared at the slash wounds that were bleeding._

_"Because I killed his sister," cried Botan as he brought his knees up and hugged them while hiding his face in his knees._

_"Tosen-sama had a sister," whispered Ulquiorra who never knew of this._

_"I murdered her. I let her get killed by that adjuchas," whispered Botan as tears and blood soaked his white hakama pants._

_"An adjuchas," whispered Ulquiorra in surprise who knew that not many adjuchas left Hueco Mundo since they only fed on other hollows not human souls._

_"He was so angry when I ran into him. I felt so bad that I let him hurt me because I knew it was my fault for breaking his promise," cried Botan._

_"Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra as he pet Botan's head. Eventually Botan fell to his side with everything from his shoulders up in Ulquiorra's lap. Ulquiorra just watched sadly at the broken Botan in his lap. Ulquiorra has never seen Botan like this before._

_"I have to tell Aizen-sama, Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra as he lowered his hand and brushed Botan's tears away._

_"Please don't," whispered Botan who seemed to be done cry as he held onto Ulquiorra's hand._

_"Tosen-sama attacked you out of anger and he knew very well that hurting you was against Aizen-sama's orders," stated Ulquiorra as he looked down at Botan._

_"Just don't tell anyone," sniffed Botan as he held Ulquiorra's hand tightly, "Please just stay here with me."_

_"Of course Botan-sama," whispered Ulquiorra who didn't want to hurt Botan anymore than he already was._

_"Arigato Ulquiorra-kun," smiled Botan as he brushed his own fingers over the back of Ulquiorra's fingers softly._

_End of Flash Back_

_

* * *

_Thank you for reading please comment. PS I'll post another chapter in the next few days and if I don't its cause of school. Hope you enjoyed ^_^


	33. Ulquiorra's Fantasy

Before Chapter Starts

This Chapter is only Foreplay nothing else, I have to keep this T rated

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

"I wish I left with you," whispered Ulquiorra as he placed the book and the picture down on the bedside table and lied down. Eventually sleep took Ulquiorra.

_Dream_

_Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed when the door opened. Botan was standing in the doorway with a tray that was covered in sweets with chocolate syrup that was contained in a glass bowl. Botan was wearing a white kimono that was tied loosely with a black sash. Botan wore his hair in a ponytail with his hair over his shoulder._

_"I brought some sweets Ulquiorra," smiled Botan as he walked into his room while closing the door behind him with his hips. Ulquiorra watched as Botan swayed his hips as the black haired vizard approached him._

_"I hope you're hungry," giggled Botan as he sat down next to Ulquiorra with the tray on his lap._

_"Did you make them?" asked Ulquiorra as he picked up a green flower shaped cookie._

_"Of course I did," answered Botan as picked up a piece of mochi candy. Ulquiorra let a small smirk escape his lips as he took a bite out of the cookie._

_"So why make these all for me?" asked Ulquiorra as he took another cookie._

_"Because I wanted to," answered Botan as he looked up at Ulquiorra since he was looking at the tray of sweets. Then Ulquiorra noticed beautiful red strawberries lying next to the glass bowl of chocolate. Ulquiorra picked up one of the strawberries by the green leaves and dipped the strawberry into the chocolate. Then Ulquiorra felt the leaves break and the strawberry fell into the chocolate. Ulquiorra blink in surprise but stuck his fingers into the chocolate syrup and retrieved his strawberry. Ulquiorra ate the strawberry quickly and then went to grabbed a napkin to clean his fingers with but was stopped by Botan grabbed the wrist of the chocolate covered fingers. Ulquiorra watched as Botan licked the chocolate covered digits. Ulquiorra felt his lower half heat up as he watched Botan lick the chocolate off his fingers. Then Ulquiorra groaned as Botan wrapped his mouth and sucked the fingers lovingly._

_"Botan," whispered Ulquiorra as he shivered slightly._

_"What is it Ulquiorra?" asked Botan as he removed his mouth from the now clean fingers._

_"When you said you brought sweets were you including yourself?" asked Ulquiorra as he put his fingers under Botan's chin and lifted it slightly._

_"Maybe," answered Botan with a smirk._

_"I was hope you would say that," smiled Ulquiorra as he leaned forward and took Botan's lips with his own. Botan smiled into the kiss as he wrapped one arm around Ulquiorra's neck while the other was on the bed keeping him and Ulquiorra up. Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around Botan's waist pulling him into his lap. Botan wrapped his other arm around Ulquiorra's neck as he straddled the small Espada's waist. Ulquiorra traced his tongue over Botan's bottom lip before nibbling on it lightly. Botan opened his mouth willingly. Ulquiorra let his tongue explore the hot cavern of Botan's mouth. Botan then started to fight for dominants with Ulquiorra with their tongues. Botan was now on his back with Ulquiorra straddling his hips. Ulquiorra pulled away with a smirk across his lips since he won the tongue war. Botan lied there with his cheeks redden from lack of oxygen and slight embarrassment._

_"Botan, can I taste more of you?" asked Ulquiorra in a purr into Botan's ear which sent shivers down Botan's back. Botan nodded his head since he was still trying to catch his breath. Ulquiorra smirked as he started to kiss Botan's neck before sucking on the pale flesh. Ulquiorra sucked and nipped at the spot until it was a bright red._

_"You taste as good as the sweets you make," Ulquiorra told Botan as he let his hand snake under the kimono to push away the white fabric so more of Botan's pale skin was revealed. Botan now laid with the top of his kimono removed so everything above his hip line was revealed to the now lustful Espada. Botan let out a soft but very loud moan escape his lips as Ulquiorra's tongue found Botan's perked nipple._

_"You're so sensitive," chuckled Ulquiorra as he rolled his tongue over the perked nipple. Botan let out another moan as Ulquiorra's mouth clamped over the nipple and started to suck and nip at it until it was red and bruised. Ulquiorra looked up at the very flushed Botan before doing the same to the other. Then after Ulquiorra pulled away from the nipple he found himself flipped onto his back. Now on top was Botan._

_"Do you really think I would let you eat me up that easily," purred Botan into Ulquiorra's ear before he licked the tip of the ear teasingly._

_"Easy," smirked Ulquiorra as he felt Botan's tongue travel down behind his ear and down his neck, "I thought you were just being nice" Then Ulquiorra moaned when Botan's tongue traced around his hollow hole._

_"So this is the secret spoke I've heard amount," giggled Botan as he brushed his fingers along the walls of the hole. Ulquiorra gasped in pleasure as he blushed slightly. Botan's tongue on the inside of his hole was like as if Botan was licking him even lower._

_"I'm going to have fun with this," smiled Botan as he licked the top of the walls of the hole and dragged his tongue up to Ulquiorra's Addams apple and then back down into the hole. Ulquiorra was gasping and moaning in pleasure with his eyes closed as sweat covering his forehead._

_"Hot and bothered looks good on you Ulquiorra," giggled Botan as he pulled his mouth away from the hole, folded his arms on Ulquiorra's chest and rested his chin on his arms._

_"You are a tease," panted Ulquiorra as he reached his hand and grabbed Botan's chin gently._

_"I might be sweet but in the bed I am sour and bitter," smiled Botan as he looked into Ulquiorra's green eyes._

_"I love you Botan," whispered Ulquiorra as he pulled Botan into a kiss. Botan closed his eyes and after a second Botan started to disappear. When Ulquiorra opened his eyes he saw a white anemone where Botan once was sitting._

_End of Dream_

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. Ulquiorra was covered in sweat and his body was hot from the one of many of Ulquiorra's fantasy dreams.

"Why do I think of doing those things to you," muttered Ulquiorra to himself as he combed his fingers threw his sweaty bangs, "You love Shinji and I won't let my feels getting in the way like Aizen's feelings did."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for taking so long and messing up all the chapters I kinda skipped this one cause I was stuck SORR XD please comment.


	34. Return to the Human World

Chapter Thirty Three

Ichigo was sitting in his classroom waiting for the teacher to return. After a few minutes Ochi-sensei walked into the class.

"Ok everyone quite down quite down," called Ochi-sensei as she put her book down, "Today we have a new student joining us for a few days." Many of the students burst into whispers.

"You can come in," called Ochi-sensei to the door which she left open. Walking into the class room was a 16 year old Botan. Botan wore the school uniform and his hair was held in a high ponytail.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Kuchiki Botan. He has come from his home country to visit is cousin Rukai who has been out sick," smiled Ochi-sensei as Botan walked up next to young woman. Ichigo stared at amazement at Botan. When Botan noticed Ichigo he smiled.

"Ichigo do you know him?" asked Keigo as he looked to Ichigo to Botan.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo as he watched Botan take a seat in the front of the class.

"Geeze he looks nothing like Rukai," said Keigo, "He actually looks more girly than her."

"He looks more like his brother," answered Ichigo in a whisper as he looked at Ochi-sensei.

During Lunch

Botan was sitting on the roof when Ichigo came out of the door that led to the stairs.

"Botan, what are you doing back here?" asked Ichigo as he walked over to Botan.

"I just wanted to come back to the living world," answered Botan who watched the students of Karakura High school walk around.

"But why did you come to the school?" asked Ichigo as he rested his arms on the railing and looked out into the sky.

"You made it sound so interesting and I wanted to try it out for a few days," answered Botan as he looked up at Ichigo.

"How long will you be in the human world?" asked Ichigo as he sat down next to Botan.

"As long as I want," answered Botan as he looked off into the distance.

"You mean you came here own your own?" said Ichigo in surprise.

"I had a feeling something bad was coming ," whispered Botan as he thought about the night he escaped the soul society.

_Flash Back_

_It was the middle of the night as Botan changed into his shinigami uniform. Botan quickly tied his zanpakuto to his obi and pulled off his haori so it hid the small katana from view. Botan pulled his hair up and exited his room. Botan closed the door to his captain's quarters gently before flash stepping to the Senkaimon._

_"I am leaving again," whispered Botan as he looked at the 5th division senkaimon, "But I sense something evil and I don't want to let Sato get caught up into it." Botan unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it at the gate. Electricity shot out of the tip of the wakizashi and the entrance opened. Botan sheathed his zanpakuto and held a hand up. A black and red butterfly landed on his hand._

_"Please keep Sato safe Renji," whispered Botan as he entered into the Senkaimon. When the entrance to the human world open Botan saw the street that led to Urahara's shop and it was pouring. Botan walked out of the portal and landed gently on the wet ground. Only seconds after Botan landed on the ground he was soaked to the bone because it was raining so hard._

_"What strange weather," mumbled Botan as he flash stepped to Urahara's shop. When Botan arrived at the front of the shop he pushed the door open gently and walked inside. Botan closed the door gently behind him._

_"Botan, welcome back," greeted Kisuke who was lying on his side in his favorite spot._

_"How have you been Kisuke?" asked Botan as he removed his shoes._

_"I've been good so what is with the sudden visit?" asked Kisuke as he held up a card._

_"What, you didn't miss me?" whined Botan as he removed his upper garments and dropped them on the ground._

_"Of course we missed you Botan but why have you come now?" asked Kisuke as he watched Botan removed his hair band and shake his head to try to get water out of his hair._

_"I sense a familiar presents in this little town of yours," answered Botan as he let his hair fall over his shoulders._

_"Hm I think I have sensed this presents as well but the presents comes and goes as if it is able to hide itself," whispered Urahara as he got up from his spot, "Would you like some tea?"_

_"That would be great Kisuke," smiled Botan as he fallowed Kisuke to the back._

_End of Flash Back_

_ "Kurosaki-kun this is where you have been," came the voice of the orange haired girl Orihime. _

"It seems you have people who care deeply for you Ichigo," smiled Botan as he got up.

"You do as well Botan," whispered Ichigo as he watched Botan walk away. Orihime watched as Botan passed her and started down the stairs.

"Kurosaki-kun who is Kuchiki-kun?" asked Orihime as she walked over to Ichigo.

"Botan is Byakuya's older brother," answered Ichigo.

"Is everything ok with Kuchiki-kun?" asked Orihime as she sat down next to Ichigo.

"Who knows with Botan, he hides away all his pain away behind a smiling mask," muttered Ichigo never saw Botan show weakness even when he is fatally wounded.

"Do you like Kuchiki-kun?" asked Orihime with a smile.

"I guess, he's very hard not to like," answered Ichigo as he looked up into the sky to see a flock of what looked to be yellow birds fly threw the sky.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long I have been caught up in other stories and school work. Hope you liked this chapter please review thanks ^_^


End file.
